Las 4 estaciones
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Guerra, odio amor, pasión, traición. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie en estos tiempos de batallas, solo la heredera del clan Akiyama podrá pacificar esta gran crisis
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa aquí shirokuroneko, bueno lo de siempre, decir que K-ON! no es mío QnQ, espero que lean esto y no les sangren los ojos xDDDD eso espero les guste, este es mi proyecto más ambicioso, Eso, espero les guste y disfruten con esto n_n**

* * *

Hace cientos de años existía un gran clan en Japón, el clan de los Kisetsuyama, próspero y poderoso, era el clan más fuerte y rico de la isla, los señores del clan tuvieron cuatrillizos, a los cuales, en honor a su apellido les dieron nombres correspondientes las 4 estaciones del año, Natsuko, Haruka, Yuki y Akio, crecieron juntos y felices, mas cuando cumplieron los 10 años comenzaron las peleas, los dos hombres, Natsuko y Akio peleaban constantemente por saber quien era el más fuerte y grande, Haruka yYuki siemre apoyaban a Akio, debido a que este las trataba como princesas, mas Natsuko las trataba como porquerías y las golpeaba, donde intervenía Akio y se enfrascaban en peleas que podían durar 5 minutos como 3 cuartos de hora, al crecer las peleas dejaron de ser tan frívolas y se juraron odio, al morir los padres no sabían que hacer con la herencia del clan, los consejeros de los Kisestsuyama, los Kotobuki les aconsejaron dividir el clan en 4 partes iguales, a cada hijo le correspondía una parte, y el clan así murió, dando paso a 4 clanes, Natsuyama, Akiyama, Haruyama, Fuyuyama, las

chicas no sabían que hacer con sus tierras, así que se las encomendaron a su hermano Akio, quien las administraba y protegía de los ataques constantes de Natsuko.  
Los años transcurrieron, Akio tuvo hijos, sus hijos tuvieron hijos y así, al igual que para los otros tres clanes, mas el odio entre los Akiyama y los Natsuyama no hacía más que aumentar cada generación, aunque muchos aliados del antiguo clan dieron su fidelidad a los Akiyama, algunos, los más violentos se quedaron bajo el protector brazo de los Natsuyama, mientras estos 2 clanes peleaban, los Haruyama y Fuyuyama se perfeccionaban con las ciencias y los adelantos tecnológicos, dándoselos a los soldados de los Akiyama.  
Cien años han transcurrido desde a separación del clan de la montaña de las estaciones y no se logra una reconciliación o tregua…hasta ahora.  
Japón, 1600 D.C. palacio Akiyama.  
Una chica de unos 18, de cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y ojos grises estaba sentada al aldo de una ventana, vestida con un kimono blanco y en sus pierna tenía una tabla con papeles sobre los cuales escribía algo.

"Yo soy Mio Akiyama, hija mayor y única del actual señor del clan, aunque padre se refiere a mí como hijo, desde pequeña se me ha sido impuesto el vestirme y actuar como un chico, y bueno, mis rasgos finos solo me hacían parecer un chico apuesto, después de que mi madre quedó embarazada de mí estalló una batalla con el clan Natsuyama, mi padre fue tomado prisionero, pero no lo mataron, querían verlo sufrir y le fue cercenado su miembro viril, no puede engendrar más hijos, por esto se me impuso la educación de un chico a toda costa, ya que mi clan es un clan guerrero, se me entrenó desde temprana edad en el arte de la guerra, a armar estrategias y luchar con el sable, se me educó en poesía y arte por maestros de las familias Haruyama y Fuyuyama, aunque a mi edad mi sexo es evidente casi toda la gente se refiere a mí como "el señor Akiyama" y no como la señora Akiyama, aunque no me molesta, se les hace raro a los visitantes, las pocas veces que he tenido alguna relación han sido con chicas, nunca me han atraído los hombres, son vulgares, sucios y lascivos, aunque ninguna de las chicas tiene lo que busco, mi madre dice que esa parte de higiene nunca se le puede quitar a una mujer, reciba el entrenamiento que reciba, en la habitación contigua mi padre está delirando, dando sus últimos respiros, y yo Mio Akiyama tendré que heredar todo el poder y gobernar este clan, aunque no me anima mucho, estar a la cabeza significará supervisar absolutamente todo, el comercio, las alianzas con los clanes vecinos, vigilar muy de cerca a los Natsuyama y tener que contratar espías, por mí dejaría todo de lado, pero sé que si yo no gobierno esta familia la guerra estallará contra los Natsuyama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no provocada por ellos, aunque la mayoría de la familia está en contra de la guerra, el único heredero, si yo decido desertar, es Arai Akiyama, y es un loco amante de la violencia, bueno, debo dejar de escribir, el médico de mi padre, Ishida acaba de entrar".  
-Señor Akiyama, su padre, ha fallecido- los ojos de Mio se enrojecieron, mas no brotó lágrima alguna "no puedes, los nobles no lloran" se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba su padre, la asistente del doctor anotaba la fecha de la muerte, Mio acarició la espalda de su madre, quien lloraba sobre el pecho de su difunto esposo, aún no terminaba de despuntar el alba, sacaron el cuerpo del difunto señor Akiyama de la habitación lo llevaron con las sirvientas, quienes lo lavaron perfumaron y vistieron con ricas ropas, mientras hacían esto Mio daba ordenes para que se hiciese una espléndida pira funeraria, cuando la terminaron ordenó reposar el cuerpo del antiguo jefe de la familia, tomó una antorcha, y bajo los cánticos de los monjes le prendió fuego, en eso, apareció la señora Akiyama, llorando como una loca y corriendo, saltó a los monjes y se lanzó a la pira y abrasó el cuerpo ardiente de su difunto esposo, los monjes se pusieron de pie para salvarla, pero Mio hizo un movimiento con la mano -dejenla, ella quiere morir junto con su señor- se quedó 6 horas sentada, viendo como el cuerpo de su padre y su madre se convertían en cenizas y sus espíritus ascendían lentamente a encontrarse con el iluminado, cuando terminaron los ritos volvió a su habitación, se lanzó en el colchón de paja, ya tenía tres días y despedía un olor vinagre, tendría que reprender a las criadas por no haberlo cambiado, el viento otoñal se coló por una ventana, y una melancólica afloró en sus labios -que apropiada estación para que mueran los señores Akiyama- se puso de pie y la cerró, tomó unas mantas se tapó "ahora comenzará mi martirio".  
1 Mes después  
-Señor Akiyama, los Natsuyama están preparando un ejército bastante numeroso, debemos hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, si no, nos matarán- Mio estaba junto con sus 3 consejeros personales, Kotobuki Tsumugi, descendiente de los antiguos consejeros de los Kisetsuyama, al lado de ella estaba Azuza Nakano, pariente lejana por parte de la familia Fuyuyama, y Hirasawa Yui, aunque no era la más inteligente de todas la tenía solo para divertirse con sus boberías, Mio meditó sobre las palabras de Mugi mientra jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones, llevaba el cabello tomado en una alta cola de caballo que le permitía tener los oídos despejados, levaba un kimono verde ancho que le daba livertad de movimieto y comodidad para acomodar sus sables en el cinturon que ahora estaban a su lado, una ventaja enorme en la batalla, soltó su mechón y dijo –primero, necesito saber quién trajo el informe, ¿está el espía en la ciudad?- la blonda asintió -es un espía de la familia Tainaka, una de las pocas famililias de la tribu de espías que jura fidelidad a nuestro clan- la pelinegra asintió suavemente–bueno, que lo traigan aquí antes del medio día- dicho esto las consejeras hicieron una reverncia y se retiraron de la habitación.

Mio tomó su sable, lo desenvainó y un destello inmediato le iluminó el rostro, la morena se imaginó cuantas cabezas había cortado aquel sable que había pasado de generación en generación desde su antepasado Akio, en la empuñadura estaba escrito el nombre que su antecesor había elegido para aquella arma "kazetori" un adecuado nombre para la familia, se puso de pie y comenzó a practicar golpes de sable aleatorios con un oponente imaginario, concentrada únicamente en eso para olvidar todo lo demás cuando de repente se escuchó un gran grito -HEY SUELTENME YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO PARA QUE ME TRAIGAN ASÍ- se sintió desde la entrada del palacio hasta los estanques de las garzas, Mio guardó el sable en su vaina y se lo colocó en el cinturón junto con su shoto y salio coriendo a ver qué pasaba. En la puerta del palacio venía su consejera acompañada por dos guardias que sujetaban a un joven vestido de negro completamente y con la cara cubierta, no podía saber a ciencia cierta si era chico o chica -¿qué significa este alboroto?- la blonda se encojió de hombros -entramos a la posada donde se hospedaba, le dijimos que nos tenía que acompañar y se volvió una fiera- la morena hizo una seña a los guardias para que lo soltaran, el individuo estiró los brazos e hizo un ademán grosero con la mano a los guardias, Mio se le acercó con paso calmado y sereno -quitate eso y dime tu nombre- el espía dio un respingo -solo hablaré con el jefe del clan, el señor Akiyama- la morena puso los ojos en blanco y habló con tono solemnte -yo soy el nuevo señor Akiyama, mi padre y mi madre fallecieron hace un mes, me sorprende que siendo un espía no lo sepas- el espía hizo una pequeña reverencia -mi mas sentido pésame- se incorporó y habló -hablaremos pero solo te mostraré mi cara en privado- la morena asintió -no esperaba que fuera de otra manera, sígueme- tomó del brazo al espía y lo condujo por el palacio.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta corredera y tomó asiento en un almohadón, el espía hizo lo mismo, se quitó la máscara lentamente dejando al descubierto unas facciones femeninas y unos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar dorado y un cabello hasta el cuello castaño claro recojido al frente por una diadema hecha de madera de almendros -Mi nombre es Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu- dijo haciendo una reverencia hasta tocar el piso con la frente – Mio quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba a una chica, siempre imaginó que los espías solo eran hombres, pero bueno, se supone que los señores de la guerra también y allí estaba ella -mi nombre es Mio, Akiyama Mio- la espía se incorporó sin hacer ningún comentario -bueno, te he hecho traer aquí por una razón, ¿cómo es eso del ejército de los perros Natsuyama?- la castaña se aclaró la voz -hace 4 semanas que está reclutando gente, su ejército va en aumento, la última vez que los ví hace 4 días eran más de cien mil, y si me permite, es una cifra preocupante- la ojigirs asintió -en eso tienes razón, nosotros apenas contamos con la mitad de eso- hizo una pausa -dime, ¿tu familia es numerosa?- la ojimiel contó con los dedos de su mano y luego con los de sus pies, al ver esto la morena no pudo evitar una suave risa, la castaña continuó contando -creo que ahora somos 45 Tainakas, bueno también hay 2 familias más que le son fieles a usted señora Akiyama, en total somos unos 120 espías con los que puede contar por todas las regiones del país- la morena hizo unos cuantos cálculos mentales -necesito que envíes un mensaje a los pueblos aliados reclutando soldados fuertes y valientes, pero no una cantidad muy grande, no quiero desproteger ningún pueblo- la castaña hizo una reverncia y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la voz de la señora la detuvo -cuando termines eso irás a la posada donde te hospedas y traerás todas tus pertenencias, desde hoy te alojarás en mi casa, serás mi invitada de honor- la ojimiel quedó perpleja mas no hizo un solo comentario y se retiró del palacio, en el camino se cubrió el rostro, saltó a un tejado y se fue por la ciudad dando saltos, -¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo Mio?- la morena se dio vuelta y de entre las sombras apareció su consejera, Mugi -si, totalmente segura, esa chica tiene algo fascinante-

* * *

-Mio Akiyama ¿eh?, suena bastante interesante, y muy hermosa por lo demás- pensaba la castaña mientras saltaba entre los tejados de las casas hasta llegar a un barrio comercial, caminó pausadamente entre las techumbres de los locales hasta encontrar una levemente más oscura que las demás, se agachó para tantear hasta que encontró una pequeña ranura, metió un dedo, jaló de ella y se dejó caer al interior de la bodega de una licorería.  
Ya dentro se pudo quitar su máscara tirándole por ahí, en ese momento la puerta que daba al lugar donde se atendían los clientes se abrió, y una chica de cabello bastante rizado y un kimono azul entró en la bodega -Yoh Jun- la saludó la castaña, la chica respondió el salaudo -hasta que llegaste, la familia estaba preocupada desde que te llevaron al palacio- la castaña se rascó la barbilla -con que ya se enteraron- la chica del cabello esponjado pasó por el lado, tomó una caja con botellas de sake y se paró al lado de Ritsu -pero eso es obvio, ya han pasado más de 2 horas, toda la tribu lo sabe ¿y cómo te fue?- la castaña se estiró y sacudió la cabeza -necesito 10 hombres, tendrán que ir a los pueblos aliados a los Akiyama se avecina una guerra- la chica le guiñó un ojo -puedes contar con ello- Jun se dirigió a la puerta por dónde entró y la ceró con un movimiento de cadera.  
La castaña se rascó la nuca -ah necesito un trago- se dió vuelta, tomó una de las botellas de las tantas cajas y bebió un largo trago, sepuso de pie, recogió su máscara, se la acomodó, saltó con agilidad felina hasta el techo, subió al tejado y cerró la trampilla.

Saltó por lo tejados nuevamente hasta llegar a laposada, que tenía varias puertas, se escabulló por un callejón y entró nuevamente sin ser vista, subió las escaleras de la posada hasta llegar a su habitación, todo estaba tal cual cuando los guardias la habían llevado con esa misteriosa chica rubia, que a pesar de la gravedad de la situación mantenía una sonrisa érfecta, tomó sus ropas, y una caja en la cual llevaba todas sus "herramientas de trabajo", la abrió para revisar si estaba completa, cuchillos arrojadizos de todas las formas, y cada uno dependiendo de la región para evitar sospechas de la tribu, cápsulas de veneno, siempre llevaba una en la boca en sus trabajos, si la atrapaban solo mordía la capsula y ya no podían interrogarla, y su piedra de la suerte, todo estaba bien. Se desnudó y guardó sus ropas negras en una manta, se colocó unos pantalones y una camisa de seda que había comprado a unos piratas hacía un tiempo una vez que tuvo que hacer un trabajo cerca del mar, enrolló todo como un fardo, lo cubrió con otra manta blanca y se lo cargó a la espalda, pidió un par de sandalias nuevas, porque las suyas ya estaban casi hechas pedazos, todo listo, bajó normalmente por las escaleras, pasó al mesón principal, pagó su cuenta y emprendió el camino tranquilamente hacia palacio.

Tardó cerca de hora y media llegar al palacio y ya la helada típica del otoño y el invierno estaba bajando, cuando estaba llegando a las puertas del palacio pudo distinguir al "señor" Akiyama, al lado de los guardias, le estaba haciendo señas con la mano.

* * *

**Palacio Akiyama, unas horas antes**

La blonda se sentó donde mismo había estado Ritsu unos minutos antes -¿no crees que es muy impulsivo todo esto Mio?- la morena suspiró y sonrió melancolicamente -si, lo es pero- respiró y se quedó viendo por una de las ventanas -esa chica tiene un ¿qué se yo?, es algo especial- la blonda sonrió -si esos son tus deseos Mio, iré a decir a las sirvientas que preparen la habitación de invitados- la ojigris asintió- gracias Mugi- la rubia hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

Mio se desarmó la cola de caballo dejando caer todo su cabello y se quitó el kimono, debajo de él llevaba una camiseta y una de algodón ajustados al cuerpo blancos, se tiró sobre sus numerosos almohadones a descansar -cielos, mantener toda esa farsa sí que es agotador- se quedó mirando el techo un largo rato, luego giró la vista y se quedó mirando un gran mueble que habían importado del continente, fue un regalo de parte de la familia Kotobuki, además de ser de un gran linaje de filósofos, también eran unos grandes comerciantes, la ojigris se puso de pie como pudo entre los almohadones y se dirigió hasta el armario, lo abrió de par en par y se quedó observando el interior, kimonos para cada cosa, para ceremonias, para practicas, para batallas formales, para fiestas, todo, y en el centro, la armadura de los Akiyama, pasada de generación en generación junto con el sable, salvo que la armadura siempre sufría cambios cada vez que las familias Fuyuyama y Haruyama hacían un adelanto, pero siempre tenían cuidado de mantener el blasón de la familia labrado en el pech, una montaña con unas hojas caídas de varios árboles, y en los hombros de cada brazo el blasón de las otras dos familias, era una pieza hermosa -espero no tener que utilizarla nunca- dijo con una mueca de preocupación, cerró el mueble y decidió dar una vuelta por el palacio, se puso su kimono y amarró nuevamente su cabello.

Caminó por todo el palacio, se detuvo a observar cada trabajo que observaban, y el que más le llamó la atención era donde hacían las sandalias de paja, era algo increíble, como unían trozos de paja que por si solos eran totalmente débiles, pero juntos y bien unidos era fuertes e indestructibles, se imaginó a ella misma como la que hacía las sandalias y a los ejércitos que debía de comandar las pajas.

Se dispuso a salir al jardín de entrada, se quedó en la puerta, desde la altura donde se encontraba el castillo en la montaña podía observar todas sus tierras, cada cierto tiempo se erguía un orgulloso blasón café del clan, en eso se percató de una figura que venía caminando con un gran fardo en la espalda, la ojigris hizo un ademán con la mano para llamarla, la castaña dio un pequeño trote hasta llegar dónde estaba Mio -Bienvenida de nuevo- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, lo mismo hizo la castaña -por favor pasa- dijo, esta vez no la tomó del brazo, solo caminó y Ritsu la siguió con paso un tanto apresurado, la chica daba zancadas muy largas, detrás danzaba elegantemente su cabello, negro azabache y muy brillante, llegaron a una habitación prácticamente al lado de la de Mio, la morena abrió la puerta corredera -esta, será tu habitación hasta que yo diga lo contrario ¿entendido?- la castaña asintió -aquí dormirrás, entrenarás y estudiarás- la castaña hizo una mueca de asco pero asintió dócilmente, conoce el terreno, era su lema, y gracias a ello podía adpatarse fácilmente a todo los lugares donde iba, entró a la habitación y dejó el fardo en un rincón, se tiró en el colchón de paja que había puesto, estaba recién hecho, se notaba en la suavidad, la ojigris avanzó hasta quedar al lado de la cama -tomarás un baño y luego cenarás conmigo, una de mis sirvientas te llamará, mientras espera aquí- la morena salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta corredera dejando a Ritsu sola. La castaña se puso de pie de un salto, abrió su fardo y organizó todas sus cosas, dejando sus cosas de trabajo debajo del colchón.

La castaña tomó la manta, se hecho sobre la cama y se acostó a dormir un rato, estaba algo cansada, cerró los ojos y creyó ver una figura emerger de las sombras, se puso de pi inmediatamente y sacó un cuchillo de su espalda -¿quién anda allí?- la figura se hizo completamente visible y la ojimiel reconoció a la rubia que la había ido a buscar, aún le guardaba algo de rencor, se puso en una pose defensiva -¿qué haces aquí? ¿y por qué tienes habilidades de la tribu?- la rubia aún llevaba esa sonrisa perfecta -tranquila Richan todo esta bien- la castaña estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostró -¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- la blonda mantenía siempre su perfecta sonrisa -soy la consejera de Mio-chan, y es mi deber mantenerme informada de todo- en eso unas manos sujetaron a Ritsu por la espalda y la imagen de la blonda que tenía ante ella se desvaneció, ahora estaba detrás de ella con un cuchillo en el cuello de la castaña -no trates nada sucio, espía Tainaka, o lo lamentarás- la castaña dio una pequeña risa de satisfacción -no eres la única que puede desdoblarse- cuando terminó de decir esa pequeña frase su cuerpo se desvaneció completamente y reapareció frente a la blonda pinchandole la yugular con un kunai -no sé cómo obtuviste esos poderes ni cómo estas tan avanzada en su dominio, pero nunca lograrás mejo0rar a un miembro de la familia Tainaka, ahora- dijo pinchando un poco más -no me volverás a molestar mientras me aloje aquí, ¿o es que quieres que tu ama se enfade?-la blonda negó -ahora vete de aquí- bramó, la blonda hizo caso y salió de la habitación, la castaña se sentó en el colchón aún tensa -necesito informarle de esto a Jun, ella es especialista en recopilar información- desdobló su cuerpo y envió a su clon a la tienda de sake.

2 horas después llamaron a la puerta de la castaña, que se había acostado para reponer fuerzas, pero no pudo dormir, se puso de pie y abrió, en el suelo arrodillada estaba una sirvienta -Tainaka-sama la señora Akiyama la espera en su habitación para cenar- la castaña le dio las gracias, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, la castaña se puso a pensar si le decía o no a Mio lo que había sucedido, prefirió esperar información de Jun, entró a la habitación y entre los almohadones estaba la señora Akiyama con una bandeja entre las piernas sobre las cuales tenía sushi, rábanos en vinagre, arroz, camarones y diversos tipos de champiñones, al frente de ella había una bandeja igual y los mismos almohadones de unas horas antes, la castaña se sentó y comenzó a comer con los palillos, Mio tomó un poco de sake y se aclaró la garganta -de hoy en adelante vivirás conmigo, como ya te dije antes, te educaré, cuando te ví contando hasta con los dedos de los pies lo decidí- un ligero rubor se asomó en las mejillas de la ambarina -y, como premio especia, he decidido entrenarte como a un guerrero samurai- la ambarina casi se cae de la impresión -¿p-p-por qué?- la morena se encogió de hombros -no lo sé, solo quiero hacerlo, pienso que ts habilidades de ninja combinadas con las de un samurai puede ser muy útil, sobre todo en estos tiempos- la castaña asintió -muchas gracias señora Akiyama- la morena hizo una mueca de molestia -no me digas así, solo dime Mio, por favor- la castaña volvió asentir -como usted orden señ...Mio- la morena sonrió -así me gusta-.

Comieron hasta acabar todos los platos, y mientras Mio interrogaba sin cesar a la ambarina, la chica respondió todas las preguntas, cuando terminaron de cenar la ojigris se quedó mirando a la castaña de arriba a abajo -he oído que tuviste un altercado con Mugi hace un rato, y lo que más me sorprende es que hayas salido victoriosa, debes de ser increíblemente poderosa, ¿me harías una demostración de esos dones?- la castaña asintió nuevamente, y al siguiente segundo ya no estaba -vaya eso si es genial, puedes hacerlo incluso en la luz, Mugi solo puede hacerlo entre las sombras, ¿y cómo es eso del desdoblamiento?- la castaña se hizo visible nuevamente, cerró los ojos y un clon exactamente igual a ella apareció a su lado, la morena quedó asombrada, vaya, que increíble, eso es genial- la castaña hizo desaparecer su clon, se aclaró la garganta -Mio, si me permites la pregunta ¿cómo es que Mugi tiene esos poderes propios de la tribu y de mi familia?- la morena suspiró -bueno, supongo que no hay más remedio que contártelo, verás, Mugi no es una Kotobuki de tomo y lomo, su padre tuvo una aventura con una miembro de tu familia hace unos años, y cuando Mugi nació su padre mandó a asesinar a la mujer, supongo que por eso puede lograr todo esos trucos- la castaña reflexionó, tenía sentido, su madre siempre le había contado que una de sus hermanas había muerto el mismo año que nació Ritsu, pero necesitaba confirmarlo con Jun, la morena cambió de tema rápidamente -mañana recibirás tu primera clase de sable, así que ahor ve a dormir, y tranquila, Mugi no volverá a tu cuarto, el susto que le diste la espantó lo suficiente- la castaña hizo una reverencia, dio las gracias por la comida y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Ya dentro esperó a que el sol estuviera completaente oculto y la luna brillara claramente en el cielo, y en eso llegó un ruido desde el jardín, la castaña abrió la puerta corredera que daba al exterior, y entre las sombras pudo distinguir una figura transparente que deformaba la luz, la ambarina miró hacia todos lados y cuando hubo comprobado la ausencia de peligro hizo pasar a la figura que se materializó lentamente -recibí tu mensaje, y dejame decirte que es sorprendente lo que descubrí, es prima tuya, ¿recuerdas la tía que tienes muerta?- la castaña asintió -ella tuvo una hija con un señor del clan Kotobuki, y luego de dar a luz la mandó a decapitar, pero eso es, me sorprende que se me haya pasado por alto algo tan importante- la castaña la hizo callar co una seña de la mano -no te preocupes, pero al menos sabemos que no es un espía Natsuyama, ahora vete, alguien viene caminando por el corredor- la rizada chica se hizo invisible y se fue corriendo dió un salto felino y llegó hasta los tejados donde se fue dando saltos en medio de la noche, la castaña cerró la puerta corredera y se acostó.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ritsu, oye Ritsu, despierta- la castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura, iluminada débilmente por los primeros rayos del sol, comenzó a observar toda la habitación, y al lado de ella estaba de pie un guerrero con armadura y en las manos una espada de madera para entrenamiento, no pudo reconocerlo porque llevaba una máscara hecha con corteza gruesa de árboles caídos. La ambarina saltó como un gato a la pared y se quedó pegada, una de las tantas habilidades que había adquirido, el guerrero dio una sonora carcajada llena de energía, se quitó la máscara y la ambarina pudo descubrir los rasgos de Mio -cielos Mio, me asustaste demasiado, ¿qué quieres tan temprano?- la morena sonrió -practicar, hoy comienza tu entrenamiento- la castaña se le quedó observando -¿el qué?- la pelinegra dio un golpe de espada en el colchón -tu entrenamiento y yo seré tu maestra-.

Y así, es como ahora estaban las dos chicas, trotando por el campo de entrenamiento del palacio Akiyama. El campo de entrenamiento constaba de un gran patio, con blancos para practicar el tiro con arco, establos para guardar los caballos, y una gran habitación para practicar con espada por si el clima era muy estruendoso como para estar fuera que estaba conectada al resto del palacio.

Desde el pasillo las observaba una blonda sentada sobre 3 cojines -esto es increíble, esa chica hizo que Mio saliera a entrenar a gusto y por voluntad propia-, la puerta corredera del salón de entrenamiento se abrió y una sirvienta apareció tras ella de rodillas -Señora Kotobuki, las otras consejeras ya están aquí como ordenó- Mugi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sin dejar de observar a las chicas mientras practicaban, sacó dos de los cojines sobre los que se sentaba y los dejó a un lado, Azuza y Yui se sentaron en los cojines, o mejor dicho solo Azuza se sentó, Yui solo se dejó desplomar sobre el cojín y Azuza. La menor de las consejeras sentía cierta debilidad por la chica y solo se limitó a acariciarle el cabello.

-¿para qué nos hiciste llamar Mugi?- la blonda señaló con el dedo a las dos chicas que estaban corriendo -pero si es la señora Akiyama, y esa chica es...- la blonda carraspeó para aclararse la garganta -esa chica se llama Ritsu Tainaka, es miembro de la tribu, y segunda al mando de su familia debido a su gran control sobre las técnicas de los ninjas, tales como el desdoblamiento, la invisibilidad, y un asombroso poder hipnotizante que hace dormir a los seres vivos con solo mirarlos a los ojos, yo pude ser testigo de dos de esas habilidades, según mis informantes su poder es tan grande que puede hacer invisibles a otras personas o hacer clones de ellas a su antojo- Azuza asintió -ya veo, pero, ¿por qué está entrenando con la señora Akiyama tan temprano?- Mugi se encogió de hombros -caprichos de ella, ayer apenas la conoció pero se encaprichó con ella, la invitó a vivir en el palacio, se dispuso a educarla en todas las ramas, es algo misterioso- Azuza asintió lentamente, en eso la castaña que hasta entonces había estado dormida se incorporó con asombrosa rapidez -la llama del amor se ha encendido en el corazón de Mio- Azuza suspiró -deja de decir tonterías y duérmete, Yui obedeció encantada.

-Vamos Ritsu, aún quedan 5 vueltas- gritaba Mio llena de energía, Ritsu estaba agotada, si bien ella era una espía su velocidad solo servía para carreras cortas, siempre se hacía invisible o se desdoblaba antes de que la alcanzaran, por ende nunca necesitó correr grandes distancias, incluso contra miembros de su propia familia, pero ahora era diferente, ella no estaba hecha para carreras largas, no como Mio, ella podía soportar carreras larguísimas y mantener el ritmo.

Cuando terminaron de dar las vueltas al campo Mio seguía fresca como lechuga, pero Ritsu estaba agotada -dame ¡Uf! ¡Uf! dame un segundo por favor- la pelinegra se compadeció y se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que la ambarina recobrase el aire, cuando esta por fin se repuso el sol ya había nacido completamente -vamos vamos, apenas estamos comenzando Ritsu- le dijo la pelinegra mientras entraba a la habitación regresaba con dos espadas de madera y equipos de protección -lo siguiente será el uso del sable, como aún no sabes nada, comenzaremos con esas katanas de madera- la castaña se colocó el equipo de protección de inmediato, al igual que Mio.

Daba cierta pena ver cómo Ritsu trataba de sujetar con correctamente la katana, en su trabajo nunca había usado armas para dos manos, por lo general eran cuchillas cortas, como mucho un garrote, pero nada equiparado con una katana, la morena se compadeció, se le acercó por detrás y le acomodó las manos, Ritsu sintió un cosquilleo al sentir la respiración de Mio en su oído y el olor de su sudor, tenía un toque dulzón -debes de sujetar el centro de la empuñadura y la parte de atrás, así podrás tener más firmeza y más energía en un solo golpe- se puso al lado y dio un golpe al aire -¿lo ves?- Ritsu asintió e imitó a Mio, casi a la perfección, la pelinegra quedó impresionada -¡eso es!-.

Siguieron practicando el golpe básico durante otros 15 minutos, cuando Ritsu hubo dominado el golpe a la perfección en todas direcciones, hacia arriba hacia abajo, en diagonal hacia los lados, dieron paso a la defensa -Para sobrevivir en un combate con sable no solo debes atacar, si no defender, y la manera más eficaz es tratar de prever la dirección del movimiento de tu oponente para dar un golpe en la dirección contraria y retenerlo, por ejemplo, si yo hiciera esto- se puso al frente de Ritsu, empuño la katana de madera con firmeza y atacó con un movimiento descendente a la castaña, está en un movimiento reflejo se desdobló de inmediato y el golpe lo recibió su clon -vaya,, eso es bueno, pero, en una batalla campal puedes no ser lo suficientemente rápida, otra vez, y esta vez no uses técnicas ninja- Ritsu hizo desaparecer a su clon y se colocó frente a Mio.

La morena atacó nuevamente en el mismo sentido, Ritsu se puso en posición y contraatacó en un movimiento ascendente -¡exacto! Ahora otra vez- atacó hacia la izquierda y Ritsu hacia la derecha, continuaron así durante una media hora, Mio atacaba y Ritsu bloqueaba y viceversa, estaban como en un trance, una danza, era mágico, y a la vez excitante.

Desde el pasillo observaban las 3 consejeras de la señora Akiyama, Yui ya estaba despierta pero prefería seguir en las piernas de Azuza -esto es increíble, nunca había visto a la señora Akiyama tan enérgica como hoy- Mugi asintió -esto es bueno, muy bueno, esa chica Ritsu ejerce algo sobre Mio, y es para bien- Yui no dijo ni una sola palabra, estaba disfrutando de las caricias de Azuza, aunque guardaba todo lo que veía, y oía.

Para cuando las chicas terminaron de practicar, ambas estaban cubiertas en sudor y jadeantes -buena práctica, es hora de tomar un baño, sígueme- dijo Mio, Ritsu la siguió desde atrás, se comenzó a fijar en cómo se marcaban las curvas de Mio en el kimono de prácticas, que era delgado para que no diera calor y holgado par a que no molestara los movimientos de los brazos ni las piernas, era en verdad bellísima y con una personalidad exquisita.

Subieron al pasillo que daba a la habitación de entrenamiento -Buenos días Mugi, Azuza, Yui- las chicas saludaron a Mio con una reverencia, Ritsu solo les dedicó un saludo con las manos -Buenas chicas- dijo, y solo eso porque Mio ya había entrado al palacio, la siguió con un paso apresurado.

Caminaron por el palacio juntas hasta que Mio se detuvo frente a una puerta -este estará bien- dijo y abrió la puerta, dentro había un gran baño cubierto con mármol blanco importado del continente, en el centro había una gran tina con agua caliente, la habitación estaba llena de vapor, en el centro una escultura de un pájaro en piedra, y en la base de la escultura varios jarrones con perfumes y aceites, Mio se desnudó completamente y entró en la tina, Ritsu la imitó y se sentó al frente de Mio, y quedó impresionada al ver el tamaño del busto de la chica, eran enormes, nunca los había notado, las veces que había visto a la chica siempre estaba con kimonos muy anchos y no se le notaba, y aún más, eran mucho más grande que los de sus amigas o los suyos, Mio siguió la mirada de Ritsu -¿quieres tocarlos o qué?- Ritsu desvió la mirada -er nada de eso, es solo que me impresiona el tamaño- Mio hizo caso omiso del comentario -son verdaderamente molestas, siempre tengo que sujetarlas con vendas, hoy no las usé porque el equipo de defensa me las sujetaba, pero normalmente las uso, si no el dolor de espalda es insoportable- Ritsu asintió -por cierto, noté que aprendes demasiado rápido todo esto, y llevas movimientos muy similares a los míos, ¿es alguna otra habilidad de tu familia?- Ritsu lo meditó un poco -si y no- Mio la quedó mirando con duda -¿cómo es eso de si y no?- Ritsu estiró los brazos -que yo soy la única de la familia que puede hacerlo, y creo que también de la tribu, es algo involuntario, pero puedo copiar todo lo que me proponga- Mio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás -ya veo-.

Tomó uno de los jarrones de aceites y se lo comenzó a colocar en el cabello, la castaña se le acercó y pudo notar un agradable olor a jazmín -huele delicioso- la pelinegra le alcanzó el jarrón -si gustas puedes colocarte un poco también- Ritsu tomó el jarrón y el aceite tenía un color azulado -n-no gracias, es un aroma exquisito per siento que no me queda- Mio cerró el jarrón lo puso donde estaba y sacó otro que estaba al lado -estoy segura que este te quedará- Ritsu abrió el jarrón y un olor a naranjas y durazno le llegó como un golpe, era un aroma exquisito, alegre y vivo, definitivamente ese le quedaría, tomó un poco del aceite entre las manos, y cuando estaba a punto de colocarse la aromática esencia en el cabello se detuvo, la hecho en el jarrón y se enjuagó las manos, Mio la quedó mirando confundida -¿por qué hiciste eso?- Ritsu bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada -bueno, verás, como ninja, no debo de tener olores muy reconocibles- Mio cerró el jarrón lo colocó donde estaba -tienes razón, bueno, ya es hora de desayunar- se puso de pie y tomó uno de los 2 kimonos blancos que una de las criadas había dejado hace un rato, Ritsu la imitó y caminaron de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

La ambarina entró en la habitación, fue hasta su fardo y tomó uno de sus pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo tono, al salir se topó de frente con Mio, Ritsu retrocedió -Mio, me asustaste, de nuevo, espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre entre nosotras- Mio le dedicó una sonrisa que luego pasó a una mueca de desaprobación -tsk, esto está mal, esas no son ropas para ti, ven aquí- tomó a Ritsu del brazo y la condujo a su propia habitación, abrió su armario y sentó a Ritsu en uno de sus tantos almohadones -si te vas a quedar aquí como mi invitada de honor vestirás como tal- sacó una gran variedad de kimonos -himno, los míos te quedarán muy grandes quizás...- abrió un cajón y sacó un kimono que no usaba hace 2 años, un color blanco con decoraciones de flores amarillas.

-Quítate esas ropas- Ritsu negó con la cabeza -llevo muchas cosas escondidas aquí dentro, no lo dejaré por nada- Mio suspiró -está bien, no te lo quites, solo ponte de pie y abre los brazos- la castaña así lo hizo, mientras Mio le colocaba el kimono y se lo abrochaba -listo- Ritsu se sentía un tanto extraña con esa ropa, aunque llevara la suya debajo, era extraño llevar algo tan fino -¿cómo luzco?- Mio sonreía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas -te ves hermosa- Ritsu se sonrojó -si no me crees mírate tú misma- dijo Mio -pero si lo estoy haciendo- dijo la voz de Ritsu, pero sus labios no se movían, Mio la comenzó a buscar, y una suave carcajada llegó a las espalda de Mio, lentamente se dio vuelta mientras Ritsu se hacía visible -ah, no podía resistirme a hacerlo al menos una sola vez, con esto estamos a mano por lo de la mañana y lo de hace un rato-, caminó alrededor de su clon y la observó de arriba hacia abajo -tienes razón, se ve hermoso, y el color me encanta, si definitivamente me lo quedo- estiró los brazos y su clon le colocó el kimono aunque lo ató torpemente, Mio la interrumpió e hizo el nudo correcto -perdón por eso, no estoy acostumbrada a los kimonos- Ritsu chasqueó los dedos y su clon desapareció, en realidad no necesitaba chasquear para hacerlo aparecer o desaparecer, pero los ninjas adquirían sus mañas.

Salieron de la habitación de Mio y fueron hasta el gran comedor del palacio Akiyama, era algo espectacular una gran mesa, larga y esplendida, alrededor de ella numerosos cojines, Ritsu nunca antes había visto un comedor tan grande, ni siquiera en sus "trabajos" en las casas de los nobles que había tenido que asesinar, en la cabecera, habían dos puestos con comida al frente, arroz blanco hervido, pastelillos dulces rellenos de pasta de judías y té verde, Mio se sentó en la cabecera y Ritsu a su lado.

-Por cierto Ritsu, ¿sabes escribir?- preguntó Mio para tener algo sobre qué hablar, Ritsu negó con la cabeza -en mi oficio y en mi lugar en la familia nunca lo necesito así que no sé- Mio suspiró -y supongo que tampoco sabes leer- Ritsu volvió a negar -está bien, luego de almorzar te enseñaré yo misma- Ritsu quedó sorprendida ¿pero para qué? No creo que lo llegue a necesitar- Mio tomó uno de los pastelillos de arroz y se lo comió -lo necesitarás- dijo después de tragar, con total seguridad en sus palabras -para el cargo que vas a tener muy pronto, lo necesitarás- Ritsu seguía sin comprender, pero no dijo nada y aceptó las clases con gusto.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ritsu se puso de pie -¿para dónde vas?- le preguntó Mio -a mi habitación- Mio se paró y la tomó del brazo -¿y qué harás allí?- Ritsu se encogió de hombros -supongo que esperar nuevas ordenes tuyas- Mio negó con la cabeza frenéticamente -hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero no aquí- dijo Mio con la voz muy baja para que no la oyera nadie más que Ritsu, aunque la sala estaba vacía.

Jaló a Ritsu del brazo por todo el palacio hasta llegar a un jardín que daba al exterior, y se ocultaron detrás de un gran cerezo -Mugi me dijo anoche que eres la mejor en las técnicas de tu familia, y que incluso eres posible de desdoblar y hacer invisible a otras personas, dime, ¿es eso cierto?- Ritsu quedó sorprendida, esa chica rubia era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sabía mucho, quizás demasiado, estaba a punto de decirle que no a Mio, pero en ese momento sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Mio, que aunque Ritsu no lo supiera habían cambiado y mucho en esos dos días, normalmente siempre emitían un aura de orgullo y ni una muestra de emoción, alegría tristeza, nada, pero esa mañana estaban llenos de alegría, y en ese mismo instante tenían un cierto brillo de súplica, y ante esos ojos, Ritsu no pudo mentir -sí, todo es verdad- admitió rendida -¿y puedes hacer eso conmigo ahora?- Ritsu suspiró, puso una mano en el frente de Mio y al instante apareció un clon idéntico a Mio. Mio estaba sorprendida, rodeó completamente a su clon y lo observó de arriba hacia abajo -increíble, es exactamente igual a mí- le tocó los brazos la cara, todo era real -¿y puede moverse?- Ritsu asintió -pude moverse todo lo que tú quieras y hablar también, siempre y cuando mantengas una mínima parte de tu cerebro concentrada en ello, tu clon actuará tal como actúas tú, claro mientras te mantengas concentrada- Mio cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, el clon parpadeó un par de veces -Muchas gracias Ritsu, ahora si me disculpas- hizo una reverencia y se marchó en dirección al interior del palacio.

Ritsu estaba confundida -oye Mio, ¿qué fue eso?- Mio dio un salto y un gran grito de alegría -¡SI AL FIN LIBRE!- Ritsu seguía perpleja -¿Mio qué te pasa?- la ojigris tomó las manos de Ritsu y se las besó -muchas gracias, desde que murieron mis padre he tenido que manejar todo esto, las tierras, las fuerzas militares, la economía, las preparaciones para el invierno y los festivales de fin de año, de hecho ahora tenía una reunión con los jefes de los poblados de campesinos sobre las cosechas y las provisiones para el festival y con ese clon puedo relajarme, ella hará todo ese papeleo por mí y yo podré relajarme- Ritsu suspiró con desgano -Mio, solo durará dos horas- dijo con un tono lúgubre, a Mio parecía no importarle -son dos horas que antes no tenía, ahhh quiero hacer tantas cosas, pero...tendría que pasar a los guardias para salir de este palacio, aunque sea la señora del clan cuando son asuntos burócratas y no estoy me buscan como locos y me llevan a la fuerza- Ritsu se compadeció de Mio, le tomó la mano firmemente y al instante se hicieron invisibles, aunque Mio no lo notó ya que podía verse a sí misma y a Ritsu.

-¿Por qué me tomas la mano así tan de repente Ritsu?- Ritsu sonrió -somos invisibles ahora- el rostro de Mio se iluminó al instante -¿de veras?- Ritsu asintió -si no me crees podemos probarlo- dijo señalando un camino que daba a la entrada del palacio. Caminaron juntas, tomadas de las manos firmemente pasaron por el lado de los guardias y Mio no pudo resistirse a hacerles morisquetas, la chica soltó la mano se Ritsu y empezó a hacer morisquetas y caras raras de todo tipo, pero se vio interrumpida por Ritsu que la tomó de la mano y se la llevó lejos corriendo –Ritsu espera. ¡Ritsu!- la castaña se detuvo cuando ya estaban a una distancia segura –si no te tomo la mano te harás visible, pudiste ser descubierta, ¿acaso querías eso?- dijo Ritsu con un tono enfadado mientras regañaba a Mio, quien bajó la vista, algo sorprendente, lo normal sería que la señora del clan se enfadará y golpeara a la castaña pero fue totalmente sumisa –perdón yo solo…perdóname- Ritsu se enterneció de Mio –está bien, no te preocupes, lo importante es que no pasó nada- dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba la mano de Mio para alborotar el cabello de esta –ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir?- Mio se recuperó enseguida y en un saltito de alegría se pudo a pensar –hm, me gustaría visitar los lugares divertidos o algo, dónde sueles ir tu cuándo no estás trabajando- Ritsu comenzó a repasar sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad -¡YA SÉ! Estoy segura que te gustará, sígueme- tomó del brazo a Mio y se la llevó por el camino.

Entraron al barrio comercial, Mio se maravillaba con todo lo que sus ojos veían, todo era nuevo para ella, nunca había visto tantas cosas diversas juntas, juguetes, adornos cachivaches, puestos de comida, todo era nuevo para la señora del clan Akiyama –dime Mio, ¿te gustan los caramelos?- la morena se encogió de hombros –no lo sé, solo he probado los pasteles de palacio y el caramelo de la ceremonia del té, aparte de eso nada- Ritsu la llevó hasta una tienda que estaba al lado de la licorería de la tribu, entraron y la anciana que atendía el local saludó afectuosamente –pero si es Richan, hace un tiempo que no vienes a visitarme, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- la castaña señaló a Mio –dale un poco de tus caramelo anciana, esta pobre chica nunca ha probado los caramelos de verdad- la anciana se tapó la boca incrédula, se puso de pie y comenzó a sacar los más diversos caramelos de los barriles que tenía, sacó unas pequeñas esferas cafés con un blanco amarillento, otras verdes, rojas, de colores maravillosos, galletas rellenas de cremas dulces de todo tipo, Mio estaba maravillada por lo llamativo de las golosinas, tomó una pelotita de caramelo de un color ámbar dorado, como los ojos de Ritsu -¿estos son de durazno o de miel? Tomó otra de las bolitas –ambas, son las más populares, los caramelos Ritsu- Mio se quedó mirando perpleja a la anciana -¿caramelos Ritsu?- la anciana se echó a reír –es por el color, Ritsu tiene unos ojos únicos del mismo color que los dulces, por eso les puse así- Ritsu hizo un mohín de enfado, Mio se rió suavemente y se echó el caramelo a la boca, sus ojos se iluminaron –son deliciosos- la anciana sonrió –me alegra que te gusten- buscó un pequeño saco y guardó allí el resto de los caramelos excepto las galletas –tómalos, cortesía de la casa- Mio abrasó a la anciana y le dio un beso en la mejilla –muchísimas gracias anciana, pero no puedo aceptarlos gratis- se metió la mano por debajo del kimono y sacó 5 monedas de oro –por favor acéptelas- la anciana estaba asombrada, 30 de sus caramelos apenas costaban 50 monedas de bronce y esa chica por unos pocos le dio 5 monedas de oro –muchísimas gracias, que el iluminado te brinde su favor- Mio sonrió y salió de la tienda comiéndose una de las galletas.

Ritsu se quedó observando el cielo un rato -¿qué pasa Ritsu?- la castaña tomó a la morena del brazo –nos hemos entretenido demasiado tiempo aquí, ya ha pasado cerca de una hora y si no regresamos tu clon desparecerá, si avanzamos por el barrio demoraremos mucho tiempo en llegar y puede que tu clon haya desaparecido para entonces, iremos por arriba- Mio no comprendía de lo que hablaba Ritsu -¿por arriba?- Ritsu asintió –tu solo sígueme-.

Fueron hasta la posada donde había estado alojada Ritsu, al entrar al pabellón principal una voz gritó -¡Señora Akiyama, es un honor tenerla aquí!- las chicas se dieron vuelta y una chica casi idéntica a Yui se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¿qué está haciendo aquí?- Ritsu hizo una señal para que bajara la voz -¿qué pasa?- Mio soltó la mano de Ritsu –Ui-chan, estaba paseando por aquí, pero te pediría que bajaras la voz, estamos de incógnito- Ui asintió y se fue a atender a otras personas -¿quién es ella? ¿y por qué no me dijiste que la dueña de la posada es tu amiga?- Mio sonrió –ella es la hermana menor de una de mis consejeras, la familia Hirasawa tiene diversas posadas por todas mis tierras y las de los Fuyuyama y Haruyama- Ritsu puso los ojos en blanco – entendido pero tenemos que irnos- tomó firmemente la mano de Mio para hacerse invisible, no quería que nadie la viera ni las entretuvieran- subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba hospedad Ritsu, la castaña abrió la puerta y se colaron en la habitación, que estaba vacía, aún si había gente no tenían de qué temer eran invisibles, así que habrían atribuido la puerta al viento o una cosa así.

Cuando subieron al tejado la castaña se comenzó a quitar el kimono, lo dobló con cuidado y se lo dio a Mio –es cómodo para correr pero no para saltar, por favor cárgalo por mí- dijo mientras se colocaba en cuclillas -¿qué estás haciendo?- la castaña se acercó a Mio –esperando a que te subas, tú no puedes saltar entre los tejados así que sube- Mio obedeció y se sujetó con fuerza a la espalda de Ritsu, quién le sujetó las piernas firmemente –vaya, eres ligera a pesar de tus enormes pechos- tomó impulso y comenzó a saltar entre los tejados.

Mio estaba maravillada, como el paisaje se movía a su alrededor, la ciudad entera, con cada salto sonreía cada vez más, cuando al fin llegaron al camino para palacio Ritsu se paró en el camino y dejó a Mio en el suelo –bien ya hemos llegado, ahora solo debemos pasar de nuevo a los guardias, tomó a Mio del brazo y pasaron en un trote por delante de los guardias –Mio, haz que tu clon salga al jardín, si quieres tener sus memorias necesitamos hacer algo- Mio cerró los ojos mientras corría, llegaron al mismo jardín dónde habían salido y allí estaba el clon de Mio esperándola bajo la sombra de un árbol, Ritsu tomó a Mio y la empujó contra el clon, las chicas en lugar de chocar se unieron en una sola, Mio estaba sorprendida, todos las memorias de su clon ahora estaban con ella, por fortuna todo estaba bien en los cultivos y las provisiones alcanzaban de sobra para las fiestas el invierno y por una posible invasión, a decir verdad hacía 18 años que no había una guerra, pero el padre de Mio siempre le inculcó que la precaución nunca estaba demás, las negociaciones con los campesinos ya habían terminado y había estado hablando con Mugi los últimos 45 minutos, sobre ella y sobre Ritsu.

Sus memorias se vieron interrumpidas cuando Ritsu la empujó contra el árbol y sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo arrojadizo con forma de estrella y lo lanzó a la pared del palacio que tenían delante de ellas, para sorpresa de Mio el cuchillo se detuvo como por magia antes de llegar a la pared y frente a ellas se hizo visible una figura masculina, con las mismas ropas de Ritsu, tenía el cuchillo enterrado en la garganta, el espía cayó lentamente al suelo sin decir ni una sola palabra -¿qué fue eso?- exclamó Mio entre asustada y sorprendida, Ritsu no le hizo caso, se agachó y comenzó a revisar las ropas del asesino, le quitó las telas de la cara –maldición- masculló entre dientes, lo dio vuelta y le revisó la nuca -¡MALDICIÓN!- Mio la tomó del hombro –exijo saber qué está pasando y por qué ese espía está aquí- Ritsu se calmó y respiró hondo –este bastardo es de la familia Ibuki, estos perros bastardos hambrientos de dinero están contratados por los Natsuyama, fue enviado para matarte- la morena palideció –no puede ser, ¿por qué ahora?, al fin pude sonreír y pasa esto- Ritsu colocó una mano en el hombro de Mio –tranquila, yo te protegeré- Mio abrasó a Ritsu –gracias-.

Una sombra que había estado observando todo desde dentro del palacio se puso detrás de una puerta y se hizo visible, Mugi se sentó en el piso –La señora Akiyama está enamorada, esto es increíble-.

Las chicas entraron al palacio y se fueron directo a la habitación donde había estado conversando el clon de Mio y Mugi hace unos minutos, Mugi también había entrado a la habitación solo 5 segundos antes que las otras chicas y actuó como si nada pasara -¿estás bien Mio?- Mio asintió –no es nada Mugi, solo me dio un mareo, no es nada- Mugi miraba a Ritsu sin parar -¿se topó con la señorita Tainaka fuera?- Mio asintió –me vio mareada y me ayudo a llegar, le dije que no era nada pero insistió en acompañarme- dijo Mio haciendo señas con la cara para que se marchara, la castaña se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación.

A la media hora salió Mugi y luego Mio, la blonda se fue caminando por el pasillo más Mio se quedó allí en la puerta –ya puedes hacerte visible Ritsu- la figura de Ritsu e materializó lentamente frente a Mio -¿quieres almorzar algo?- la castaña asintió, fueron nuevamente hasta el comedor y al igual que el desayuno la comida estaba servida, rábanos en vinagre, arroz al vapor con salsa curry de pollo, una botella de sake y dos platillos para beberlo, las chicas se sentaron, Ritsu comenzó a comer lentamente, Mio no tocó la comida, tomó la botella de sake y se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de un solo trago –tengo una misión para tu familia- Ritsu dejó de comer -¿qué necesitas?- Mio se tomó otra copa –necesito saber todo acerca de la familia Ibuki, y lo más importante, quién envió a ese asesino- Ritsu suspiró –ah es eso, lo primero te lo puedo decir yo, la familia Ibuki fue la primera en unirse a los Natsuyama después de la muerte de los Kisetsuyama, ellos han arrastrado consigo a más de la mitad de la tribu con ellos, aunque a ellos solo les interesa el dinero, van con el mejor postor, aquel chico era apenas un novato, no debían de haberlo enviado a matar a alguien, ni menos al palacio, le faltaban años de práctica, es una pena tener que matarlos, pero así es el trabajo- Mio comenzó a meditar -¿en cuánto tiempo puedes saber quién lo envió?- la castaña hizo unos cálculos con los dedos –para antes de media noche a más tardar si envío a alguien ahora mismo, ¿quieres que lo haga?- Mio asintió, la castaña chasqueó los dedos y su clon apareció frente a ella, se hizo invisible y se fue corriendo por el palacio, Mio quedó impresionada, nunca se aburriría de ver a Ritsu poner en práctica sus poderes, comenzó a comer de su plato, se bebió otra copa de sake, miró extrañada a Ritsu -¿no vas a beber?- Ritsu negó con la cabeza –los Ibuki nunca envían solo un asesino, hoy seré tu guardia personal- Mio le tomó la mano –muchísimas gracias-.

Cuando terminaron de comer Mio ya se había recuperado del todo del susto y el sake había ayudado a que recuperara su energético carácter al cual Ritsu se había acostumbrado en esos 2 días –bien, es hora de tus lecciones- la castaña hizo una mueca -¿en serio las necesito?- Mio no respondió, solo la tomó del brazo y s se fueron a una habitación llena de papeles pinceles y tinta por todos lados, en el centro había una mesa con un papel en blanco estirado, al lado un pincel sumergido en un tintero –bien, es hora de comenzar-

Pasaron las horas y Ritsu aprendía con asombrosa rapidez, para el ocaso ya había aprendido a escribir y leer más de la mitad de los caracteres y su letra era muy similar a la de Mio, aprovechándose de su habilidad para copiar a la perfección los movimientos de las personas, Mio estaba contentísima con su nueva alumna, Ritsu ya estaba completamente agotada, no podía más, su cerebro no estaba acostumbrado a tantas letras -¿Mio podemos parar ya?- Mio se compadeció de la chica –está bien, tu ganas, mañana seguiremos- salieron de la habitación -¿y ahora qué haremos Mio?- preguntó Ritsu mientras se estiraba –no lo sé, si quieres puedes irte a dormir- Ritsu negó con la cabeza –hoy no dormiré, seré tu guardia ya lo dije, solo dormiré cuando mis amigos más íntimos de la tribu estén vigilando el palacio, antes de eso no- Mio suspiró –está bien, si quieres podemos practicar un poco con la katana, en la mañana te vi motivada- Ritsu se encogió de hombros –está bien, así espero a que mi informante llegue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que Ritsu llegó a mi palacio, o mejor dicho desde que la obligué a quedarse, aunque ella no opuso resistencia, las nieves ya cayeron hace tiempo y los territorios Akiyama, Haruyama y Fuyuyama quedaron favorablemente aislados de los territorios Natsuyama, esto me tranquiliza, puesto que no pueden enviar un ejército con este clima, y eso me da más tiempo para reunir soldados con la ayuda de los contactos de Ritsu, desde que comenzó el reclutamientos he conseguido un ejército de cerca de seis cientos mil soldados alrededor de todos los territorios desde la montaña hasta la costa, pero aún no esta oficialmente formado, esta todo disperso, y en palacio tengo solo cincuenta mil hombres, esta cifra es muy buena, aunque mejor sería no tener que utilizarlo.

El fin de año ya esta cerca y los festivales en los pueblos y en la ciudad no se hacen esperar, a veces, cuando estoy muy aburrida con Ritsu nos fugamos y vemos cómo están los puesto y si podemos comprar algo, a decir verdad nuestra amistad ya esta pasando a otro aspecto, si bien desde el primer mes que hemos sido muy unidas, algo ha comenzado a cambiar, antes solo nos tomábamos las manos cuando necesitaba hacerme invisible, pero desde un tiempo cada vez que caminamos juntas nuestros dedos se entrelazan, hace un mes que ella ya no duerme en su habitación, si no que conmigo, bajo la misma manta y en la misma cama, es agradable, su calor y su aroma, que cada vez es más exquisito, y aunque ella crea que no lo sé, se ha colocado el aceite de naranjas duraznos de la otra vez, y sentirlo en la noche antes de dormir es simplemente reconfortante, aunque no le he dicho nada, como asesina siempre recalca que no debe tener olores que la caractericen, pero yo puedo olerlo, mi olfato es muchas veces mejor que el de los humanos normales, aunque nadie le ha dado mucha importancia desde pequeña, se parece al de los zorros, puedo detectar aromas que para todos son imperceptibles y a una distancia considerable, es increíble como el olor de una persona puede quedar impregnado en un lugar y nadie se da cuenta de ello.

Ahora dejo de escribir, la voz de Ritsu me esta llamando desde el jardín y no me gusta hacerla esperar."

Mio dejó el pincel al lado de los papeles y se fue con paso apresurado hasta el jardín, allí estaba Ritsu haciendo una gran bola de nieve rodándole por el suelo nevado del jardín, Mio la quedó mirando confundida -¿Qué haces?- Ritsu sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara –estoy haciendo un muñeco de nieve- Mio seguía confundida -¿un qué de qué?- Ritsu suspiró -¿nunca habías hecho uno antes?- Mio negó con la cabeza –por dios, de veras que la casta de los guerreros se priva de muchas cosas, aún recuerdo cuando estaba haciendo una cometa con un trozo de papel que encontré tirado y tu ni siquiera podías elevarlo, mira, solo debes hacer una bola de nieve grande como esta- dijo mientras daba otra vuelta a la gran bola –y luego otra un poco más pequeña y la colocas arriba-.

Hizo una bola de nieve con la mano y la comenzó a rodar por el suelo nevado hasta obtener una de un tamaño ideal, la tomó con las manos y la colocó sobre la bola grande, tomó unas piedras negras que había apartado antes y las acomodó en la esfera pequeña a modo de ojos y boca, con unas ramas secas le hizo los brazos y una chistosa nariz –listo- .

Mio estaba encantada con el muñeco, era la primera vez que veía uno –es hermoso Ritsu, eres una gran artista- Ritsu se rascó la nuca –no es la gran cosa- Mio había quedado maravillada hasta el punto que quiso hacer uno ella misma, tomó un poco de nieve e imitó todo lo que hizo Ritsu, pero su bola se desarmaba cada vez que trataba de hacerla rodar, trató tantas veces que se dio por vencida entre pucheros –no sirvo para esto- Ritsu se enterneció y la ayudó, se le acerco por detrás, tomó un poco de nieve y la puso en las manos de Mio, le ayudo a moldear la esfera, mientras lo hacía se percataba de los largos y finos dedos de Mio, ideados para empuñar un sable, los suyo no se quedaban atrás, pero eran un poco más pequeños.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el muñeco de nieve de Mio ya era casi el medio día, y desde el interior de palacio apareció una sirvienta -Señora Akiyama, el almuerzo está servido- el carácter de Mio se transformó al instante, si bien hasta ese punto estaba feliz y alegre, en ese momento su expresión cambió -¿acaso estoy sola en este jardín? Ritsu está aquí también y te dirigirás a ella como la señora Tainaka, ya os lo he dicho demasiadas veces- la sirvienta hizo una reverencia profunda arrodillándose hasta tocar el suelo nevado con la frente, Ritsu estaba impresionada, casi nunca veía a Mio así de enojada –perdóneme señora Akiyama, no se volverá a repetir- Mio hizo un mohín de enfado –eso espero- y entró al palacio dejando a la sirvienta en el suelo arrodillada frente a Ritsu, Ritsu, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de relaciones se agachó y ayudó a la sirvienta a levantarse –no te preocupes, yo hablaré con Mio, no pasa nada, además no soy señora de nada, así que todo esta bien- la sirvienta hizo una nueva reverencia –la señora es muy amable- dicho eso se incorporó y entró al palacio.

Ritsu quedó sola en el jardín, y cuando estaba apunto de seguir a Mio para entrar en el palacio escuchó los silenciosos pasos de alguien detrás de ella, no podía ser nadie más que de la tribu, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas –hazte visible en este momento perro sarnoso- el miembro de la tribu se hizo visible, a Ritsu casi le da un infarto, era Jun y estaba toda magullada y sangrante de un costado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y la sangre caía a la nieve tiñéndola de rojo y rosado -¡JUN!- la levantó en brazos -¡Háblame Jun, qué ha pasado, di algo!- la chica estaba jadeando pero aún podía hablar –Nos han traicionado, A-Arai, Arai ha dado cacería a casi toda la tribu, después que su asesino falló- apenas terminó la frase se desmayó, Ritsu entró en el palacio corriendo y gritando.

Al sentir los gritos todos en el palacio se alarmaron, Mio volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos y al ver a Ritsu con el espía sangrante en sus brazos se alarmó -¿otro asesino?- Ritsu negó con la cabeza –ella es una de los nuestros, está mal herida, necesita cuidados, por favor Mio, ayúdala, es mi amiga- Mio acarició el cabello de la chica y dio un grito -¡Kenji, Eiko!- los sirvientes se abrieron paso entre la gente –llévenla a una habitación y curen sus heridas de inmediato- los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia, Kenji tomó a Jun en brazos y se la llevó, detrás de él lo seguía Eiko –y todos ustedes qué hacen aquí, vayan a sus quehaceres, no hay nada que ver aquí- bramó Mio, lo sirvientes se fueron de inmediato con temor a desobedecer a su señora.

Mio tomó a Ritsu de la mano y la llevó a los aljibes para lavarle la sangre de las manos –cuéntame qué pasó- Ritsu seguía impactada, pero no lo demasiado par ano poder hablar –no lo sé, solo balbuceaba de una traición, y de que un tal Arai nos ha traicionado y esta dando caza a todos los miembros de la tribu desde que el asesino falló- el rostro de Mio palideció de golpe, no lo podía creer, tenía la guerra en sus propias narices, dentro de su territorio –imposible, es un motín- Ritsu no daba crédito a lo que decía Mio -¿motín? ¿Cómo que un motín?- Mio se afirmó del aljibe para no caer dé la impresión –Arai es mi primo, y está planeando apoderarse del poder de los Akiyama, como yo soy la heredera directa y actual señora de seguro quiere tomar el poder por la fuerza-.

Mientras Mio y Ritsu estaban analizando la situación, al otro extremo de la ciudad un gran ejército de unos cien mil soldados bajo blasones anaranjados con una montaña y un solo radiante estampado en ellos aguardaban a las afueras de una casa, dentro estaba su señor Natsuyama y Arai Akiyama, un cerdo hambriento de poder a toda costa, como lo conocían entre los Natsuyama.

-Bueno Arai, está todo dicho, yo me encargo de invadir este lugar y te nombro a ti nuevo señor Akiyama, pero con la condición que me des tributo y en tu palacio y en todos los territorios Akiyama estará mi blasón- Arai hizo una reverencia –por su puesto mi señor- el soberano Natsuyama dio una risa profunda llena de belicosidad –así me parece, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera podido entrar a la ciudad de los Akiyama sin ser detectado, pero ¿qué hay de las familias de la tribu?- Arai hizo una sonrisa llena de maldad -¿qué familias?- dijo con una voz llena de ironía, el señor de los Natsuyama respondió la sonrisa con otra -resultaste ser un cerdo bastante útil después de todo- dijo entre una risa socarrona.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y el líder de los Natsuyama habló con fuerza y energía -¡SOLDADOS, HOY COMIENZA LA NUEVA ERA, LA ERA DE LOS NATSUYAMA!- todos los soldados gritaron, se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a marchar hasta el palacio.

Ante el paso de tamaño ejército todos los campesinos se escondían, y aquellos que les interrumpían el paso eran asesinados sin piedad, en cuestión de 45 minutos ya estaban a las puertas del palacio, cien mil soldados, todos con sus relucientes armaduras y sus espadas sedientas de sangre, al frente de todos ellos estaba su señor y Arai, montados a caballo y con los pendones en las monturas, desenvainaron las espadas y entraron a galope al palacio seguidos por sus soldados.

Mio se paseaba nerviosa por los pasillos del palacio seguida por Ritsu –no lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer, ese perro sarnoso, maldito bastardo, armando un motín, bueno, al menos solo es él, mientras no sea ese cerdo Natsuyama, mi ejército es aún muy pequeño para enfrentarlo si se presenta, hasta la primavera no estaré preparada- en eso se quedó quita -¿Mio qué pasa?- le preguntaba Ritsu confundida, Mio la hizo callar con una seña con la mano, se agacho hasta poner la oreja junto al suelo, su tez se volvía cada vez más blanca, el sonido era el de un terremoto, no, era distinto, era constante y seudo rítmico, salió corriendo a la entrada del palacio y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras por segunda vez en ese día, a lo lejos se podía ver una gran mancha negra avanzando sobre la blanca nieve, al frente de la gran mancha habían dos pequeñas y más rápidas.

Mio entró de nuevo al palacio gritando a pleno pulmón -¡PREPAREN LAS DEFENSAS, QUE SALGAN LOS SOLDADOS, LA GUERRA LLEGÓ, CORRAN CORRAN CORRAN!- Ritsu también había salido, pero no volvió a entrar, se quedó contando la cantidad de soldados, era mas o menos la misma cantidad que había visto cuando los espío, detrás de ella volvió Mio, ahora su cabello volvía a estar atado en una alta cola de caballo, traía 2 espadas cortas y dos sables largo, uno era su sable, Kazetori, el otro se lo dio a Ritsu, la vaina era anaranjada y amarilla al igual que la vaina de la espada corta –lucharemos hasta la muerte si es preciso- dijo fieramente mientras se amarraba las espadas al cinturón, Ritsu al imitó, en cuestión de minutos estaban todos los soldados detrás de las puertas del palacio, Ritsu y Mio al frente con los sables desnudos y destellante con la nieve, Mio dio una señal con el sable a mil arqueros que estaban apostados en distintos lugares, una lluvia de flecas cayeron sobre los soldados Natsuyama, el ataque a la puerta paró por unos segundo pero luego volvieron, hasta que destrozaron las puertas.

La carnicería era brutal, cabezas, brazos piernas, cercenados por doquier, la nieve se teñía de rojo de la sangre de los Natsuyama y los Akiyama, pero más de los últimos, cuando pasó cerca de una hora a casi no quedaban soldados Akiyama, con suerte quedaban unos 300 más Mio y Ritsu, quienes se defendían fieramente espalda con espalda, lucharon hasta que las últimas fuerzas Akiyama cayeron, la muerte estaba al acecho de ambas chicas, Mio estaba dispuesta a morir defendiendo sus tierras, sería honorífico para una chica de la casta de los guerreros, pero Ritsu no pensaba morir, quería una venganza y si moría allí no podría tomarla –Mio escapemos- gritaba Ritsu mientras se defendía de los múltiples golpes y mataba a sus ejecutores, Mio gritó algo mientras cortaba la cabeza de otro y la sangre le manchaba la cara, no se le entendió pero la intención era clara, un no rotundo, Ritsu maldecía para sus adentros, ¿dónde estaban todos los aliados? ¿Los Haruyama, los Fuyuyama, los Kotobuki y los Hirasawa? Nadie estaba allí, todos habían marchado, seguía maldiciendo en su mente, una espada por poco la alcanza pero se desdobló y dejó luchando a su clon junto a ellas.

Ritsu notaba el cansancio en Mio, su respiración jadeante y sus movimientos cada vez más lentos, ya no aguanto más, aprovechó un instante se sosegó entre las hordas de soldados que las atacaban, tomó la frente de Mio y la desdobló, apretó el cuello de la Mio de verdad y esta al instante se quedó dormida, le guardó el sable, se hizo invisible, la tomó en brazos y escapó, mientras dejaba a sus clones luchando, eso les daría dos preciosas hora de ventaja para poder escapar.

Ritsu corría sin parar con Mio en brazos, su arduo entrenamiento con Mio había ayudado en su resistencia y potencia, con el tiempo se volvió mucho más adicta al entrenamiento que Mio, y se había vuelto más ágil tanto en carreras cortas como largas, seguía corriendo subiendo por la montaña, solo frenó hasta llegar a una cueva, dejó a Mio en el suelo y se metió primero para asegurarse que no había algún animal hibernando, cuando comprobó que la cueva estaba vacía entró a Mio y la dejó apoyada en una pared de la cueva, salió en busca de ramas secas, cuando juntó suficientes volvió a la cueva y encendió fuego Mio seguía sin despertar, pasaron varias horas, Ritsu seguía sin poder concebir todo aquello que pasaba, enterró la cabeza en sus manos –esto es increíble- decía una y otra vez, hasta que la voz adormecida de Mio le contestó –yo también creo que es increíble, Ritsu se incorporó de inmediato –Mio, estas despierta- Mio asintió algo enfadada mientras se estiraba –si, aún estoy enojada contigo por sacarme de esa batalla de esa forma, Ritsu suspiró –era un caso perdido Mio, era un suicidio seguro, si seguíamos allí lo único que lograríamos sería aumentar la colección de cabezas de esos perros sarnosos- Mio seguía con el seño fruncido –bueno, quizás deba estar agradecida- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ritsu hasta tomarle la mano y entrelazar los dedos –ya ya Mio, solo estamos nosotras, no tienes que ser tan fuerte ante mí, puedes confiarme todo- apenas Ritsu terminó de decir eso Mio rompió a llorar –Estaba tan asustada, estaba actuando como poseída, esa no era yo- Ritsu se limitaba a acariciar el cabello de Mio que estaba empapado por la nieve derretida, sangre y sudor, su cara también estaba manchada de rojo –tranquila, encontraremos la forma de recuperar tus tierras- Mio se seco las lagrimas y los mocos en el kimono, ahora raído, de Ritsu -¿cómo lo haremos?- Ritsu le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente -¿no recuerdas que cuentas con otros quinientos cincuenta mil hombres en estas tierras?, ellos solo han tomado esta ciudad y están casi aislados de las demás, solo tenemos que movernos más rápido que ellos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara a pesar de la situación.

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer, temprano como es propio del invierno, se habían dispuesto a dormir en la cueva y dejarían a sus cuerpos desdoblados en la entrada para montar guardia, los meses que Ritsu estaba con Mio en el palacio los aprovecharon para aprender la una de la otra, Mio le enseñaba todo sobre el manejo del sable, la equitación, el tiro con arco, etiqueta, lenguaje noble, modales, tipos de caligrafía, y Ritsu le enseñaba lo que podía sobre la tribu y le ayudaba a mantener la concentración de los clones mientras duermen.

Pasaron la noche sin novedad, el cielo estaba nublado pero no parecía que llegara a nevar, aún llevaban las ropas manchadas con sangre, Ritsu había improvisado unos recipientes para agua con uno de los tantos frascos de veneno que llevaba en su ropa de asesina, lo limpió bien y luego lo llenó con nieve y lo puso cerca del fuego, la nieve se derritió y tiró el agua, repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta convencerse de que no había peligro alguno para utilizarlo, lavó el cabello, la cara y las manos de Mio y luego las suyas, no se atrevía a lavar la ropa porque no sabía cuanto tardaría en secarse, y un resfriado en ese clima podría ser fatal, de hecho ya era demasiado riesgo lavar el largo cabello de Mio pero lo secó con ayuda del fuego.

Se dispusieron a partir de inmediato, Ritsu enterró las cenizas para ocultar su rastro mientras Mio borraba con una rama de pino las huellas –eso está bien Mio, nos será muy útil, nos iremos turnando para borrar las huellas mientras caminamos-.

Y así lo9 hicieron, durante uno rato Ritsu tomaba la rama y la movía constantemente en todas direcciones para borrar las huellas de la nieve y al otro Mio, había pasado ya 2 horas desde que habían dejado la cueva para dirigirse a territorio aliado, el viaje era silencioso, solo era rompido por alguna conversación corta, se quedaron calladas un rato, Ritsu estaba moviendo la rama, solo se escuchaba el sonido de ésta sacudiendo la helada alfombra blanca del invierno, pero otro sonido surgió, era como un gruñido, no de un animal, era el gruñido de un estómago, Ritsu se paró en seco y miró a Mio –oye, Mio, ¿tienes hambre?- Mio estaba roja como un tomate –para nada, no tengo hambre en absoluto- apenas había terminado de decir eso su estomago gruñó de nuevo –ves, si tienes hambre, toma- de dentro de su ropa sacó una bolsa de piel, Mio la tomó y dentro habían 15 barras de un color blanquecino amarillo, Mio trató de sacar una pero esta pegada a las otra, trató hasta que lo logró, se quedó mirando al barra y le dio un mordisco, al instante su expresión cambió, sus ojos brillaron y masticaba sin parar, era delicioso, un dulzor de miel y un gusto a arroz glutinoso, como el que se usa para hacer los omochis de año nuevo -¿qué son?- Ritsu sacó otra barra y le dio un pequeño mordisco- comida especial de la vieja de la tienda de dulces, como siempre insistías en ir y le dabas una moneda de oro cada vez, te tomó cariño y me dijo que te diera estos dulces, pero se me había olvidado, es una especia de barrita de arroz y miel compresa, me dijo que era especial para los viajes, supongo que estamos de suerte-.

Continuaron la marcha mientras se comían la barra, Mio se disponía a sacar una segunda de la bolsa de cuero que Ritsu se había colgado a la cintura pero Ritsu la detuvo con una suave palmada en la mano –no puedes Mio, mientras estemos así y no pueda cazar nada no podemos malgastar nuestras únicas provisiones- Mio hizo un puchero, pero Ritsu no se dejó ganar por esa artimaña –no insistas, te daré otra a la noche-.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, no habían divisado a ni una persona, solo estaban ellas, ocasionalmente algún zorro solitario se movía entre los pinos y hacía que la nieve cayera del forraje perene de los árboles, a Ritsu no se le escapó ese detalle, en la tribu les enseñaron que absolutamente todo lo que se mueva puede ser comida y significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y si esa cosa que se movía era peluda y de cuatro patas mejor que mejor.

Al llegar el ocaso ya habían recorrido una distancia considerable y se podían divisar los blasones de los Fuyuyama y Haruyama a la distancia desde la montaña, Mio se lanzó junto a un árbol –ya no puedo más quiero descansar- Ritsu la miraba compadecida, por ella habría seguido hasta que realmente oscureciera, pero Mio no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de viajes a la intemperie y sin sirvientes que le pudieran ayudar, tomó el sable de Mio y comenzó a cortar varias ramas de los árboles, grandes y pequeñas, y armó un refugio perfecto antes de que anocheciera, Mio había ofrecido su ayuda, pero Ritsu solo la mandó a recolectar leña seca para hacer el fuego.

Cuando ya estaba terminado el refugio y encendida la fogata Ritsu sacó de la bolsa de cuero una barra de arroz y se la dio a Mio, quien la tomó con rapidez y la comía lentamente para disfrutarla, su expresión de felicidad era extrema, Ritsu se puso de pie y tomó la espada corta, se disponía a salir del refugio cuando la mano de Mio la tomó de una pierna –Mio, no pasa nada, solo iré a colocar algunas trampas, necesitamos comer algo más que barras de arroz, y ese algo es carne, volveré en seguida, además mi vista en la noche es muy buena- Mio le soltó la pierna y Ritsu salió del refugio.

Cuando puso 10 trampas decidió que ya eran suficientes y se encaminó al refugio, cuando estaba llegando escuchó el singular canto de un sable al desenvainarse y el choque de las espadas, Ritsu se movió como en un sueño ,se hizo invisible y se desdobló, corría a toda prisa, cuando llegó al refugio pudo ver a Mio peleando fieramente contra una veintena de hombres Natsuyama, 5 de ellos yacían degollados en el suelo, Ritsu saltó sobre uno y su clon hizo lo mismo sobre otro y con las espadas cortas los degollaron –DISPERSENSE, ESA MALDITA BRUJA LLEGÓ- los soldados se separaron, Ritsu tomó a Mio de la mano y la llevó hasta los árboles, los hombre les vieron las pisadas y salieron en su persecución –allí están- gritaban algunos, apenas habían llegado al pino más cercano Ritsu soltó a Mio –Mio corre, corre sin pensar, yo los detendré, tu no eres buena luchando en la noche, aunque hiciste un buen trabajo con esos cinco, ya es suficiente- Mio se negaba una y otra vez –no te dejaré sola Ritsu, moriremos juntas- gritaba, Ritsu la silenció con un beso –cállate y obedéceme, nadie morirá excepto ellos, ahora vete de aquí, yo te alcanzaré- se metió la mano dentro de sus ropas y sacó otro frasco misterioso –sé que hueles mi cabello en las noches, sentirás este olor cuando vuelva- dijo cuando saltó en dirección a los soldados, Mio se le quedó mirando, como volvía a desdoblarse en el aire y caían, ella y su réplica, Mio se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo aferrando su sable en una mano y el frasco en la otra.

Ritsu se dio la vuelta, saltó y se desdobló en el aire, se hizo nuevamente invisible y corrió con su segundo cuerpo a su lado, ambos empuñando una espada corta en una mano y una daga envenenada en la otra, si no los alcanzaba a matar apuñalándolos el veneno lo haría, pasaron a través de los toscos guerreros y atacaron los puntos débiles de sus armadura, cerca de las axilas, los costados y el cuello, la cabezas caían una tras otra, solo quedaban 5 soldados, Ritsu comenzó a sentir calor en un costado de su torso pero no le dio importancia, de seguro estaba entrando en calor después de mucho tiempo, desde su primera misión no había luchado con tantos hombres, claro que en aquella ocasión solo fue por un error de ella, había matado al señor feudal y cuando estaba saliendo de la casa pisó la cola de un perro que alertó a los guardias, ahora era por una cuestión diferente, pero el hecho era el mismo, matar o morir, su segundo cuerpo ya no estaba, había sido alcanzado si querer por un golpe al aire de un soldado, Ritsu mató a 4 hombres con una agilidad inhumana, pareciera que un demonio invisible se hubiera presentado en el lugar y hubiera eliminado a los guerreros uno tras otro, el último soldado estaba tirado en la nieve, arrodillado suplicando piedad y escupiendo pedazos de oraciones, rogando por seguir con vida, Ritsu se hizo visible y se paró al lado –eso es de poca honra para un guerrero como tu- tomó el sable del guerrero Natsuyama y le cortó la cabeza tan fácilmente como si hubiera sido un trozo de mantequilla caliente.

Caminó con el sable del guerrero en la mano, era bastante bueno, buscó entre las ropas de todos los muertos algo de valor, solo encontró 25 piezas de cobre y 30 de plata, al menos era algo, quitó todos los abrigos que llevaban debajo de las armaduras e hizo un fardo improvisado con ellos, se lo cargó a la espalda, estaba más pesado de lo que creía, y el terreno estaba más oscuro que antes, y todo se veía borroso ¿acaso se venía una tormenta de nieve?, dio un paso y cayó en seco al suelo bajo el fardo de abrigos –maldición, no me puedo mover-, sintió como unos pequeños copos de nieve caían en su espalda, se tocó el costado en el que sentía calor y sintió que emanaba un liquido cálido –maldita sea, me han herido, y aquí, mierda, Mio, no sobrevivirá, ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ritsu trató de moverse, se arrastró con los brazos todo lo que pudo, se dio vuelta y quedó acostada de espalda en la nieve, la vista se le nublaba cada vez más, la nieve seguía cayendo cada vez más rápido, Ritsu maldecía para sus adentros –soy una inútil, JA, y ahora veo rábanos en vinagre flotando ante mí-.


	4. Chapter 4

**_al fin otro capitulo, perdóneme la tardanza, he estado muy ocupado, me han dado exámens tareas informes y no pude dar la entrega de éste capítulo antes porque estaba escribiendo una tesisi para castellano n bueh perdónenme denuevo onegai, les dejo este chapter que me salió medio enredado espero les guste n_**

* * *

Entre la oscuridad y la nieve Mio corría sin parar, a todo lo que daban sus a fatigadas piernas, sentía una molestia en la pierna izquierda, un golpe suave con cada paso que daba, no le hizo caso y continuó corriendo por otros 10 minutos hasta que encontró un pino grande y frondoso cubierto de nieve, excepto sus raíces, se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la base del árbol (que por su altura y por el tamaño del tronco debía de tener como mínimo 100 años, enterró sus sable en l tierra y destapó el frasco que Ritsu le había dado.

Un intenso olor a duraznos y naranjas le inundó la nariz –estúpida Ritsu, apúrate en regresar- maldecía para sus adentros a los Natsuyama, cada vez los odiaba más y más, el olor a naranjas y duraznos le había recordado los divertidos momentos en el palacio con Ritsu sintiendo una gran nostalgia y pena, la que a su vez alimentaba el odio por los Natsuyama. Tapó el frasco y lo guardó en el dobladillo de la manga de su kimono, desenterró el sable y lo envainó.

La horas pasaban y Ritsu seguía sin regresar, Mio se fue quedando lentamente dormida a causa del frío de la noche y la gran cantidad de lágrimas que derramaba por causa de la tardanza de Ritsu, aunque cuando cerró los ojos sintió un calor agradable en todo el cuerpo.

-Mio, oye Mio, despierta, no seas dormilona—Mio sintió la voz de Ritsu, y por un momento pensó que estaba de vuelta en el palacio, acostada abrazando un almohadón y que era despertada por Ritsu, su adorada chica de ojos ambarinos, pero luego sintió frío en los muslos y en su trasero, ¿nieve quizás?, si eso, pero ¿de dónde?, oh cierto cierto, debajo del pino en la montaña, y en ese mismo momento cayó como un balde de agua fría todo lo que había sucedido hasta hace apenas un día, la traición de Arai, la caída del palacio, su huida con Ritsu a la montaña y la pelea con los soldados a la salida del refugio que Ritsu había hecho y como ésta le había hecho huir mientras ella peleaba sola contra esa veintena de perros sarnosos.

Se incorporó de golpe –Ritsu- sintió como alguien le lamía la mejilla, se dio vuelta y vio a un hermoso zorro color ámbar dorado, con una gran cola felpuda, hermosa y brillante, le recordaba a Ritsu, sobre todo el color de los penetrantes ojos del animal, se quedó sorprendida, pero recordó que había escuchado la voz de Ritsu, se puso de pie en un saltó –Ritsu, ¿dónde estas?- no respondió nadie, ni se asomó nadie, solo estaban ella, el zorro y los árboles.

-Mio- otra vez sonó la voz de Ritsu, Mio se daba vueltas y corría como loca alrededor del árbol buscando a su chica –Cielos Mio aquí-sintió nuevamente, y el zorro dio una patada en el suelo, Mio se quedó perpleja -¿cómo es que puedo entenderte?- el zorro arqueó la cabeza y después salió corriendo, Mio lo perseguía desesperada, tomó su sable y se encaminó en la persecución del hermoso mamífero, quien cada cierto tiempo se quedaba quiero para esperarla, hasta que se metió en una gran cueva detrás de una cascada.

* * *

Mugi estaba caminando por la montaña en el atardecer, desde que Ritsu se había quedado con la señora Akiyama Mugi se fue junto con Azuza y Yui al palacio de los Fuyuyama, ahora estaba ella allí dando un paseo un tanto extenso puesto que estaba comenzando a oscurecer –no te preocupes, tu puedes ir más allá- se dio ánimos así misma.

Caminó hasta que sintió un extraño olor a humo y el lejano ruido de un sable al cantar su canción del juicio final antes de caer sobre el cuello de un guerrero, aceleró el paso y lo único que encontró fue a una veintena de hombre muertos, vestidos con ropas militares pero sin abrigos y unos restos de refugio quemándose entre unas llamas crepitantes y fuertes, Mugi tomó una de las ramas que se quemaba para usarla de antorcha, se acercó a uno de los soldados caídos y acercó la llama a su espalda, en la coraza estaba labrado el blasón Natsuyama –Maldición- se le escapó, en ese momento la alertó un movimiento de uno de los soldados que cargaba unos abrigos en la espada y arrastraba un sable recién usado, el soldado se dio vuelta y quedó tirado, Mugi se le acercó y descubrió que era una chica, le acercó la llama a la cara y vio el rostro manchado de sangre de Ritsu y lo que la heló de terror, su costado sangrante.

Tomó la espada que llevaba la chica y cortó uno de los abrigos en varias tiras y se las amarró como vendas para tratar de detener la hemorragia, se cargó como pudo a la chica en la espalda que balbuceaba sin parar –Mio, perdóname, Mio perdóname, Mio perdóname…-

* * *

-Mio, perdóname por favor, yo te fallé- Ritsu estaba en un estado como de trance, no estaba segura si estaba muerta, o si estaba viva, podía verse a si misma suspendida, en un estado como catatónico, era un estado curioso, sentía todo y a la vez nada, no estaba segura si lo que veía era todo oscuro, si tenía los ojos cerrados o acaso estaba ciega. A su alrededor todo se sentía espeso y viscoso, pero a la vez como agua pura y cristalina -¿pero qué es esto? Yo estaba en la montaña- apenas terminó de decir la palabra montaña todo a su alrededor giró una y otra vez, una masa de colores y de repente todo se quedó quieto y la montaña se formó ante ella, pero ya de día, estaba donde mismo había caído, los soldados a su alrededor estaban cubiertos por una capa de nieve pero ella también, se podía ver a si misma en la nieve, Ritsu trató de moverse y se movió ligeramente, como un fantasma, se movió hasta el árbol dónde se había despedido y donde la había besado, pero ella no estaba allí, en su lugar había un mapache curioso de penetrantes ojos grises perlas con un penetrante aroma a jazmín.

Era raro, ese pequeño mapache le recordaba mucho a Mio -¿y por qué crees que será?- la voz de Mio surgía de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo, Ritsu hubiera caído si su cuerpo hubiera estado con ella, buscó por todos lados y solo estaba el pequeño mapache –aquí aquí, el mapache, ¿a quién buscas?- Ritsu lo miró curiosa pero solo habló –a Mio, Akiyama Mio- el mapache subió hasta una rama para quedar a la altura del rostro de Ritsu –Akiyama ¿eh?, bueno, ella es muy importante en estas tierras, ¿pero tu qué eres?- Ritsu no sabía que responder –yo, soy Tainaka Ritsu, de la familia Tainaka, de la tribu- el mapache se rascó la oreja –la tribu, ¿y qué eres tu para Mio como para que la estés buscando así?- Ritsu sintió como su cuerpo se solidificaba –yo, bueno, este…- no sabía qué responder, ella solo era un capricho de Mio, una chica que se mudó de una licorería a un palacio por el capricho de una señora de la guerra.

Mientras pensaba la montaña comenzó a caer en el vacío, excepto el árbol en el que estaba el mapache, parecía que estuviera en el aire, su cuerpo caía lentamente al vacío –no soy nada, soy un capricho, solo un capricho de una señora de la guerra- su caída aceleraba de a poco, cuando estaba a punto de seguir a la montaña al vacío se aferró a las raíces del árbol –no me importa si soy un capricho, ella me dijo que soy su amiga, acepto un beso mío- se aferraba con fuerza a la rama, de pronto pudo ver como todo otra vez giraba excepto el árbol, y el mapache seguía inmóvil en la rama, Ritsu se mareaba cada vez más -¡BASTA!- gritó a pleno pulmón y la montaña entera se volvió a armar, Ritsu quedó de pie otra vez frente al mapache -¿y cuál es tu respuesta?- Ritsu tomó aire y apretó las manos –yo soy la amiga de Mio, y no me importa perder la vida por ella si es necesario mientras la busco- el mapache sonrió y sus ojos plateados brillaron –excelente respuesta, Mio esta en la cueva detrás de una cascada congelada, sigue la nube azul-.

Ritsu despertó exaltada y se sentó de golpe, pero sintió una punzada en el costado y se vio obligada a tumbarse de nuevo –vaya, al fin despiertas Ritsu, ya me preocupaba porque te quejabas mucho mientras dormías- Ritsu reconoció la voz en se guida –Mugi, ¿cómo….dónde estoy? – Mui se arrodilló al lado de Ritsu para cambiarles las vendas y colocarles nuevas cataplasmas para apresurar la curación de la herida –estas en mi casa, casa de los Kotobuki, te encontré en la nieve, malherida y rodeada de soldados Natsuyama muertos -¿qué hacías allí?- Ritsu apretó las manos –Arai traicionó a Mio, ayudó a Natsuyama para que invadieran el palacio, cien mil soldados, tomaron el castillo, el resto de nuestras fuerzas están dispersas, solo contábamos con 50.000 en el palacio, hui con Mio, armé el refugio para que Mio descansara y salí a colocar trampas para conseguir comida y cuando volví Mio estaba luchando con una veintena de soldados que la emboscaron, me la llevé de allí para que huyera mientras me encargaba de ellos, pero me hirieron- Mugi no tenía palabras,, estaba simplemente sorprendida, y sin querer apretó la herida de Ritsu quién se retorció –perdón perdón, es demasiada información, pero ¿dónde esta Mio, qué pasó con ella?- Ritsu recordó el mapache –necesito salir ahora- se puso de pie, y apenas dio un paso su herida comenzó a sangrar –No puedes Ritsu, estásela herida, debes descansar- Ritsu cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración, al segundo su herida estaba cerrada, Ritsu se quitó las vendas y en lugar de una herida solo había una cicatriz plateada que le atravesaba el costado del cuerpo.

-Increíble- fue lo único que pudo decir Mugi al ver desde tan cerca como una herida para muchas personas mortales se cerraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se acercó a Ritsu y punzó con el dedo la cicatriz, Ritsu no hizo ningún movimiento –esto es sencillamente increíble, ¿es acaso alguna otra de las habilidades de la tribu?- Ritsu se encogió de hombros, se quitó las vendas ensangrentadas –ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso, para mí también es nuevo, pero qué importa mientas me sea útil?- .

Se dirigió a la puerta corredera y una brisa helada le estremeció la piel y estornudó, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta – ¿me podrías dar mis ropas por favor?- Mugi le señaló un bulto que estaba al lado de donde Ritsu estaba durmiendo hasta hacía unos minutos, mientras la chica se vestía Mugi le hizo una pregunta -¿qué se supone que esta haciendo la tribu en estos momentos?- Ritsu recordó a su moribunda amiga, la cual estaría muerta para ese entonces –de seguro esta escondida, Arai los pudo cazar porque fue de improvisto, nadie sospechaba, pero lo más seguro es que estén escondidos, al menos las familias leales a Mio- Mugi asintió.

Cuando Ritsu ya se hubo puesto todas sus ropas y se preparó para partir se percató que Mugi la estaba siguiendo, se dio la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta –oh no no no no, tú te quedarás aquí, necesito que alguien de aviso a todos los demás sobre la traición de Arai y su aleación con los Natsuyama, reúne a los ejército de todos los territorios, tantos como puedas, pero hazlo, es preciso que superemos en número a 60 mil, puede que ese perro bastardo tenga muchos más, pero por la batalla y la caminata a través de la nieve debe de tenerlos con la moral baja y fuerza mermadas, consigue tantos arqueros como puedas y déjalos en lugares estratégicos, ahora en voy a buscar a Mio, gracias por todo- y dicho esto partió de un salto a la montaña en busca de Mio, debía de buscar esa condenada cueva.

* * *

Mio persiguió al zorro hasta que este se detuvo en una cascada congelada -¿para llevarme hasta aquí corrí toda esa distancia? Cielos, me recuerdas a la tonta de Ritsu- dijo en un tono de enfado, que a pesar de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba, sonó entre risas melancólica –no juzgues todo por su portada, a veces puedes estar en lo correcto, como lo hiciste con Ritsu, pero otras veces puedes equivocarte- dijo la voz de Ritsu saliendo desde ningún lado y todos l a vez, como lo hacía cada vez que el zorro hablaba, se puso de pie y caminó por detrás de la cascada, Mio lo siguió y se sorprendió al encontrar una gran entrada a una cueva, caminó por ella siguiendo la silueta cada vez más oscura del zorro, la oscuridad era tal que ya no podía verse la mano aunque se la pusiera a un centímetro de la cara, pero sentía el olor y el calor del zorro y se guio por él.

Caminó lo que para ella parecían minutos interminables, si es que no una hora, hasta llegar a una parte más amplia e iluminada por cristales azules que resplandecían de una forma antinatural, el zorro se sentó al fondo de la cueva y en seguida se transformó en una anciana, que pudo haber tenido unos 100 años o más, por su aspecto, pero su postura era firme y rígida.

Habló con voz profunda y armoniosa –bienvenida Mio Akiyama, señora de los terrenos Akiyama directamente, e indirectamente de las tierras de todos sus ancestros- Mio se sintió impactada, pero se permitió hacer una corrección –perdone pero solo se las señoras Fuyuyama y Haruyama, se podría decir que soy señora indirecta, lo otro pertenece a los Natsuyama- La anciana negó con la cabeza –en eso estas errada tú, señora de la montaña mágica de las cuatro estaciones, en la cual los dioses de las estaciones se manifiestan con más fuerza y en cada lado abundan las esperanzas y las bondades de la tierra siguiendo su respectiva estación, tú Mio Akiyama, eres mucho más de lo que aparentas hasta para ti misma- Mio estaba sin habla y no se movía, lo único que atinó a hacer fue arrodillarse ante esa anciana –la anciana se movió hasta quedar cerca de Mio y tocó su frente con su dedo corazón –dime Mio Akiyama ¿quién eres?-

Mio estaba impactada por la pregunta, si al anciana lo sabía todos ¿por qué la pregunta? –Soy Mio Akiyama, señora de las tierras Akiyama y heredera legítima del regio señor Akio, quién fundara mis tierras y mandara a forjar el glorioso sable cantor de nuestro clan- la anciana colocó otro dedo en la frente de Mio –no pregunté qué eres, si no quién-

Mio tragó saliva –soy Mio Akiyama, una joven de apenas 18 otoños, mi cabello es negro, mis manos grandes, mis ojos grises como la luna, mi personalidad fría como el hielo o cálida como la brisa veraniega de la costa, heredera de los señores Akiyama, prima de los señores Fuyuyama, Haruyama y desgraciadamente Natsuyama, amiga de la familia Kotobuki y Hirasawa, principalmente de sus hijas mayores, Mugi y Yui, prima y amiga de Azuza Nakano, y amiga de Ritsu-

La anciana colocó otro dedo en la frente de Mio -¿quién es Ritsu?-

Mio trató de recordar todo lo referente a Ritsu –Tainaka Ritsu, miembro de la tribu, una de las mejores ninjas que he conocido, cabello castaño claro, ojos de color ámbar dorado, piel blanca, personalidad dulce y juguetona como los duraznos y la miel, suave y cálida pero fiera como un zorro en peligro, y como ya he dicho, es amiga mía-

La anciana colocó otro dedo en la frente de Mio -¿solo es una amiga?-

Mio comenzó a sentir calor en sus labios, los labios que Ritsu había tocado con los suyos, eso no lo hacía una amiga, ella era algo más -¿qué sientes por ella?- preguntó la anciana colocando sus cinco dedos en la frente de Mio –yo….yo la amo- la anciana meditó -¿y qué serías capar de hacer por ella si estuviera en peligro?- Mio respiró hondo- daría mi vida con tal de protegerla, pero ella sabe defender se sola, con todas sus dotes extraordinarias de la tribu, a veces me siento una carga para ella porque tiene que compartir algunas conmigo- la anciana puso la palma entera en la frente de Mi ¿y porqué no usas las tuyas propias? Entres todos tenían la habilidades extraordinarias de la tribu, pero las fueron olvidando, es hora que lo recuerdes Mio Akiyama-sentenció la anciana empujando suavemente la palma

En ese mismo momento Mio sintió cómo algo n su interior se comenzaba a mover lentamente y cada vez aumentaba su velocidad y le recorría todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, era un flujo muy potente, sus ojos se iluminaron se elevó unos centímetros en el aire y cayó exhausta, cuando avió los ojos habían cerca de 15 copias de ella, todas confundidas al igual que la Mio original –es un escape de poder acumulado- dijo al anciana –solo debes pensar en desaparecerlas y desparecerán- Mio hizo lo que la anciana le decía y todas sus copias desaparecieron, de repente un olor a pinos y moho le llegó a la nariz y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado, podía sentir la respiración de los pequeños pájaros escondidos en los árboles fuera de la cueva, podía sentir el olor de todo y lo que la impactó, podía ver todo claramente, el interior de la cueva los rasgo de la anciana, todo se formó frente a ella –te tomará un par de días acostumbrarte a esos sentidos, pero no serán un gran problema, ahora- dio unas palmadas al aire y todas las rocas azules que iluminaba la cueva tomaron forma aves y salieron en bandada de la cueva –serán la guía de una invitada, ahora, mejor siéntate y come algo- Mio se sentó pero no comió porque no llevaba nada para comer -¿estas segura de ello?- preguntó a la anciana como leyendo los pensamientos de Mio –mira tu pierna- Mio hizo caso a la anciana y pudo ver la bolsa de cuero en la que Ritsu llevaba las barras de caramelos, Mio sonrió y se llevó2 a la boca, le ofreció al a anciana pero esa se negó.

* * *

Ritsu saltaba entre las copas de los árboles a todo velocidad, saltó hasta encontrar las cenizas del campamento que había armado la noche anterior para que Mio durmiera tranquila, los cuerpos habían sido enterrados por la nieve, ahora solo la primavera los desvelaría o los animales, recorrió el campo de batalla, haciendo memoria de sus movimientos hasta que llegó al pino en el que había dejado mio, caminó tratando de seguir alguna pista. Rodeó el pino hasta cansarse y se sentó, en eso él llegó a la memoria las palabras del mapache –esta en una cueva detrás de una cascada congelada, sigue la nube azul- suspiró -¿Dónde puede haber una nube azul?- apenas terminó de decir la frase una bandada de pájaros azules apareció, y se quedó fija sobre ella –oh bueno, esto no es lo que esperaba pero parece es una nube azul, más les vale guiarme con Mio o los haré a todos un pastel de pájaros azules- las aves volaron rápidamente y Ritsu las seguía desde tierra lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

La nube la guio hasta el pino dónde Mio había descansado y pasado la noche, pero después continuó su vuelo apresurado, durante unos minutos Ritsu corrió detrás de las aves hasta que pudo divisar la cascada congelada, en eso pudo ver como una figura aparecía detrás de la cascada y corría hacia Ritsu -¡RITSUUUUU!- al instante reconoció la voz de Mio y después pudo ver cómo su melena negra azabache revoloteaba detrás de ella, se abrasaron con fuerza y se besaron con pasión y alegría –bienvenida- dijo Mio –he regresado- contestó Ritsu.

Caminaron hasta la cueva, dónde estaba la vieja, ahora la entrada no le parecía tan larga a Mio, de hecho era apenas de 5 metros, Ritsu pudo ver a la anciana y algo en los ojos de la veterana le prendió algo en el interior que hizo que su cuerpo ardiera con renovado vigor y entusiasmo –bienvenida seas Ritsu Tainaka, el mapache hizo su trabajo al igual que el zorro, bueno era yo, pero lo importante que os juntasteis, ahora, debemos hablar sobre la guerra- Mio y Ritsu recordaron de golpe en qué momento estaban –solo recordad que no debéis separaros en ningún momento, desde ahora vuestro destino esta unido y no se podrá romper, solo actúen bien y la paz volverá a la montaña de las 4 estaciones-

* * *

**_perodnenme si es que este capitulo esta algo raro, pero es que simplemente me salió así, les prometo que el próximo tendrá mas guerra y sangre n nos leeemos luego matta ne~~_**


	5. Chapter 5

Salieron de la caverna, no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado allí, pero el cielo era totalmente oscuro, en comparación a la hermosa luz solar de invierno de la mañana, cuando habían entrado, pero no estaban cansadas, de hecho estaban mucho mejor que antes, juntas, Mio y Ritsu se sentían renovadas y con más fuerzas, sobre todo Mio, quién despertó toda su energía de golpe, y ahora ala estaba liberando dando saltos anormalmente saltos, creando clones y enviándolos a distintos lugares.

Ritsu también hacía lo suyo, sus clones eran más sólidos y fuertes, su estado de invisibilidad no la agotaba en absoluto y se sentía capaz de invocar un ejército, pero prefirió guardar esa energía para luego, Siguió el sonido de Mio, quién estaba paseando de aquí para allá invisible pero audible –Esta bien esta bien Mio, ya descansa un poco, mañana tenemos un largo viaje a las tierras de tu prima Azuza- Mio se frenó en seco -¿cómo sabes que Azuza es mi prima?- Ritsu dio una risa, la primera autentica desde que se había separado de Mio –por favor Mio, soy una espía, debo saber para quién trabajo, ¿no crees?- Mio siguió caminando, pero esta vez más calmada -¿pero por qué allí precisamente?- Ritsu no respondió y eludió el tema –Cielos, este frío me matará, ¿por qué no hacemos un refugio?- Mio asintió de inmediato, a pesar de que nunca había hecho uno, recordaba cómo lo había armado Ritsu, así que la ayudo den la recolección de materiales, cuándo pudieron armar el refugio y hacer una hoguera decente Mio sacó las barras de caramelo y le dio la mitad a Ritsu.

* * *

Mugi observó cómo la silueta de Ritsu desaparecía entre los árboles –Mio-chan tiene mucha suerte en tener a alguien como ella- dijo para sus adentros, se dio la vuelta para ordenar el interior de su casa, abrió un armario para guardar unas mantas y se quedó pegada en una pintura, una pintura de su tutora y amante, su maestra Yamanaka Sawako, había sido secuestrada por los Natsuyama hacía más de 2 años y desde entonces que no sabía nada de ella, naturalmente no le dijo nada a Mio, puesto que habría hablado con el difunto señor Akiyama y éste habría incoado la guerra, pero ahora esta ya estaba allí, le gustara o no.

Se quedo plasmada en la pintura otros 15 minutos y unas lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos, apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio, se secó las lágrimas y ahora tenía una determinación –Juro en nombre de Sawako-sensei que mataré con mis propias manos a ese idiota Natsuyama y a todos sus malditos lacayos-

Abrió una estantería antigua, y dentro había una preciosa armadura plateada, con el sello de los Kotobuki estampado a fondo en la coraza, al lado un hermoso sable _kazeshi _era el nombre del sable, un tanto contradictorio con la tradición pacifista de los Kotobuki, pero siempre eran precavidos, y ahora la hija de los Kotobuki la usaría, se ató su largo cabello rubio en una alta y estilizada cola de caballo y puso su sable y su espada corta en un cinto, si bien Mio no habría aceptado nunca jamás colocarse una de esas corazas tan abultadas, Mugi las prefería, ya con la armadura su apariencia adorable desapareció y un fuego de pasión e ira se encendió en el fondo de sus pupilas.

Salió corriendo de la casa en dirección a los dominios Fuyuyama, por medios de atajos y caminos secretos que ella misma había trazado durante sus expediciones ya estaba en las puertas de la casa Nakano para el final del día, Golpeó el portón principal y una criada salió a verla -¿sí que des….- su lengua se trabó al ver a la imponente guerrera que tenía en frente –Necesito hablar con Azuza ahora- la criad ala guio hasta el dormitorio de Azuza –la señora probablemente esté dormida, l e recomendaría que no la molestara- Mugi fulminó con la mirada a la criada, quien se fue en reverencias hacía atrás por el pasillo de la casa Nakano, Mugi deslizó la puerta corredera de golpe y entró con autoridad –Nakano, vístete, Hirasawa, deja de hacer eso, estamos en guerra y necesito hombres- las chicas impactadas por la brutalidad con la que hablaba Mugi, y además por su irrupción y sorprendente adivinación al llamar a Yui directamente saltaron de la cama en un instante -¿cómo? ¿Que?- Mugi no estaba para perder tiempo, llamó a gritos a las criadas para que trajeran más lámparas, quienes obedecieron de inmediato.

Cuando se pudo mantener en calma Mugi, y las chicas estaban ya vestidas les explicó la situación al completo –sé que no tienen tropas como tal, pero también sé que Mio envió Muchos de sus hombres por estos lugares, si mal no recuerdo dejó 50.000 por cada territorio aliado, llámalos a todos y contacta a todos los demás, y necesito a todos tus mensajeros, envíalos con escolta y dinero para que traigan a todos los demás soldados- Azuza estaba aterrada y aferraba la mano de Yui, quién estaba medio dormida, -P-p-pero eso deberías de hablarlo con la señora Fuyuyama, yo solo soy una sobrina, no tengo mayor influencia- Mugi se paró de un salto irritada -AHORA!- Azuza estaba encogida de miedo, nunca había visto a Mugi tan enfadada.-

* * *

Mio y Ritsu despertaron con el primer canto de ave mañanera, se las ingeniaron para calentar nieve hasta conseguir agua, y así lavarse la cara, comieron lo último que les quedaba de provisiones y apagaron todo.

-Bien, ya hemos dormido y nuestras energías están al cien por ciento, ¿hacia dónde tenemos que ir Mio para llegar a Casa de Nakano?- Mio trepó un árbol con agilidad de simio hasta la copa en menos de 2 segundos, dio un vistazo rápido mientras una brisa en dirección noroeste le chocaba en la cara, a pesar de que estaba oscuro podía ver a la perfección, bajó con más rapidez y se paró al lado de Ritsu –Sureste, deberíamos darnos prisa, a lo lejos percibí el sonido de caballos, puede que sea Natsuyama-

Sin decir más volvieron a trepar a la copa de los árboles y avanzaron por allí, era mucho más rápido que ir por abajo, para cuando ya estaban apareciendo los blasones Fuyuyama el sol ya estaba despuntado al completo –Apresurémonos Mio, ya están por llegar los Natsuyama, supongo que también los oyes- Mio asitnió.

Ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de los terriotrios Fuyuyama, decidioern entrar lo más sigilosas posible, se hicieron invisibles y treparon por las paredes que delimitaban las tierras de los Fuyuyama, los ruidos de los cascos eran cada vez más fuertes y venían en dirección contraraia a la de las chicas, Mio no aguantó más y atravesó la ciudad en saltos hasta llegar a la entrada por donde entrarían los soldados, mientras Ritsu la seguía.

Se volvió visible, cerró los ojos y dio un grito desgarrador y potente, y en menos de un segundo más de mil Mios estaban junto a ella, Ritsu estaba sorprendida ante tal poder, pero ella tampoco se quedaría atrás, imitó a Mio, invocó todas sus fuerzas y pudo crear el doble de la cantidad de Mio, un mini ejército de 5000 asesinos, era algo digno de ver.

Las Mio y Ritsu originales estaban al frente del batallón, Mio empuñando su sable y Ritsu el del guerrero Natsuyama abatido, cada vez sonaba más fuerte el correr de los caballos y se sentía en la tierra, en el horizonte apareció un guerrero de una gran armadura plateada a lomos de un caballos negro, encabezando un ejército anormalmente grande, pero Mio no se dejó acobardar por el número -¡AL ATAQUE!- se lanzó corriendo mientras Ritsu y todos los clones corrían tras ellos en son de guerra, estaban a medio camino cuando se detuvieron sorpresivamente cuando vieron que el "enemigo" no se asustaba.

* * *

Mugi se pasó en vela toda la noche, mientras Azuza cumplía todas y cada una de las ordenes de la chica, ya habían pasado 2 horas cuando Azuza le informó que todo estaba ya echo –perfecto, deberían de llegar dentro de poco si es que se dan prisa-

Al alba Mugi no aguantó más y tomó un caballo negro de los establos de los Nakano para salir al encentro de los soldados.

Los encontró a unos 3 kilómetros de las tierras, avisó quién era y los guio hasta las tierras Fuyuyama, para cuando ya estaban cerca de la ciudadela el sol había despuntado al completo, , la entrada ya estaba a la vista, pero…Había un ejército allí, ¿cómo era posible?, se adelantó lo suficiente para ver a los capitanes de aquel pequeño ejército, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, eran Mio y Ritsu, volvió sobre sí para alentar a los soldados a seguir adelante, cuando estaban llegando pudo sentir la feroz voz de la señora Akiyama como nunca gritando al ataque, sonrió y solo dictó seguir adelante en formación de paz.

Pudo ver el rostro embobado de Mio, llegó hasta el lado de la chica y la saludó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia –señora Akiyama, he vuelto, y con su ejército- Mio se percató de los blasones Akiyama que llevaban en los estandartes, abrazó a Mugi y la besó en la frente –Gracias al cielo eres tu Mugi, pensábamos que eras Natsuyama- la rubia hizo un mohín de enfado pero lo pasó rápidamente –le pido que no me compare con ese bastardo- Mio se disculpó.

Mugi no había caído en la cuenta de que el ejército no eran soldados comunes y correines, eran solo Ritsu y Mios -¿cómo fue que ustedes…?- Ritsu y Mio intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron cómplices –es una larga historia- chasquearon los dedos y los clones desparecieron al instante.

Pasaron a la residencia Nakano, y enviaron al resto de los soldados a que descansaran comieran bebieran y cuidaran a los animales, mientras tanto, en la habitación de Azuza se celebraba una suerte de concilio, en los cuales estaban Mio y Ritsu juntas, seguidas de Mugi, luego Azuza y Yui, y cerrando el círculo las señoras de las tierras Fuyuyama y Haruyama, esta última delicada como un pétalo de Sakura, había llegado hacía apenas unos minutos en palanquín.

Mio se puso de pie, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar-Esta es la situación actual, Arai, mi primo, nos ha traicionado, sus tropas invadieron mis tierras y las conquistaron, no tenía soldados suficientes, ahora avanza sobre nosotros, tiene pocos hombres pero no falta mucho para que pueda abastecerse de nuevas tropas, esos bastardos asesinaron a casi todos mis espías antes de que pudieran recolectar más información, hemos de suponer de que cuenta con miles de hombres más, pero han de estar fatigados por luchas y reabastecimiento, mi idea es la siguiente. He de partir con Ritsu, Mugi y tres cientos mil soldados para recuperar mis tierras y liberarlas, mientras, Azuza y Yui comandan las defensas en las tierras para impedir un posible ataque sorpresa- Todas asentían con la cabeza en silencio, hasta que una mano se levantó -¿y después de recuperar las tierras Akiyama que haremos?- era Mugi, quien no se aguantaba más, Mio sonrió maliciosamente –conquistaremos las tierras Natsuyama claro está, la guerra ya fue declarada, ahora debemos seguir, ¿alguna objeción?- todas negaron –entonces partiremos mañana al amanecer, por favor comuniquen esto a todos sus pobladores, guarden provisiones y prepárense para lo peor-

Al caer la noche ya todos habían vuelto a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Yui, Ritsu, Mio y Mugi, que se quedaron en la casa Nakano, como invitadas de honor, Mugi durmió sola, mientras Mio y Ritsu estaban juntas, desatando su pasión contenida y renovada por la guerra, solo los astros fueron testigos de que amor juvenil desenfrenado, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar en un futuro, si bien la profecía de la anciana pudo haberles dado alguna esperanza, no se podían confiar.

Al alba del día siguiente todos los soldados estaban ya listos para partir, Mugi tenía puesta su reluciente armadura y acariciaba la empuñadura de su sable con determinación, Mio en cambio prefería llevar solo su kimono y en el cinto a su sable, Ritsu solo lleva sus ropas de trabajo con todas sus "herramientas" y encima un kimono, en el cinto llevaba aún el sable del soldado Natsuyama caído, se disponían a partir pero Azuza las detuvo, venía corriendo desde el interior de su casa y llevaba un bulto alargado y se lo dio a Ritsu –Este sable es más digno de una guerrera como tú Tainaka, es de la familia Nakano, fue forjado antes que todos los sables que ves aquí, su nombre es _shiyuki_, nunca te defraudará, por favor llévalo, Ritsu tomó agradecida el obsequio y remplazó el horrendo sable Natsuyama y se colocó a _shiyuki_ en su lugar, todo estaba listo para partir -¡EN MARCHA!- gritó Mio, y los 300000 hombres partieron a la guerra.

La marcha era continua, y sin descanso, por delante habían partido ya varios hombres a caballo para despejar la nieve y crear un camino para que el ejército pasara con mayor fluidez.

Cabalgaron por una hora y media hasta que divisaron los primeros estandartes con el blasón Natsuyama en ellos, hecho que solo volvía aún más eufóricos a los soldados.

No pasó mucho tiempo para toparse de bruces con los soldados Natsuyama, tal y como había dicho Mio, su ejército se había vuelto más numeroso, lo más probable es que hubieran llegado 150 000 soldados Natsuyama y aliados, Mio avanzó junto con Ritsu y Mugi hasta toparse frente a frente con Natsuyama y Arai, quienes comandaban el ejército enemigo –Esta es tu última oportunidad Arai, decide con quién te quedas- espetó Mio a su primo –eres una estúpida si crees que iré contigo- Mio se encogió de hombros –después no llores-.

Volvió con sus soldados -¡ARQUEROS!- un grupo de mil arqueros se formó de inmediato frene a Mio, quién levantó el sable con su mano –Preparen…apunten…¡DISPAREN!- las flechas volaron sobre los soldados Natsuyama, pero ninguna dio impacto -¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJA ¿ÉSE ES TU EJERCITO ZORRA AKIYAMA? ME HACEN REÍR!- Mio no dijo nada, solo esperó, 2 segundos después se escucharon cientos de –AAARGH- procedentes de los árboles y distintos lugares del lugar, si duda alguna Mio sabía dónde se esconderían así que para eliminar a los peligrosos arqueros solo ordenó disparar a los escondites-

Mio hizo un ademán grosero con la mano a los Natsuyama, cuyo líder embravecido por la perdida de sus arqueros declaró la batalla, los dos ejército se enfrentaron sangrientamente, en segundos la inmaculada nieve se teñía de rojo y negro, cadáveres y muerte, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi luchaban espalda con espalda, todas aprovechando sus habilidades al máximo, las tres estaban vueltas invisibles y mataban a cuanto soldado Natsuyama se les atravesaba, Mio y Ritsu crearon ciento de su clones y los mandaron a atar, aumentando aún más la ventaja numérica de los Akiyama, Mio se vio arrastrada por la pelea y se separó del grupo, sin estar con Ritsu, no estaban juntas, y eso era malo, trató de abrirse paso a empujones, peor no puedo, su única alternativa era nada más que luchar.

Mató a cientos de soldados, la sangre lo chorreaba por la espada hasta el codo, sacó su espada corta y comenzó a mater con mayor rapidez, ya no le servía ser invisible, solo mataba, escuchaba la voz de Ritsu maldiciendo, allá estaba cerca, mató a dos soldados que le obstruían el paso y la escena que vio la dejó petrificada, Ritsu, atravesada por una espada, escupiendo sangre por la boca, todos sus clones habían desparecido, y el empuñador de la espada, Arai Akiyama, sacó la espada y el cuerpo casi sin vida de Ritsu cayó al piso sin moverse, Mio no supo cómo reaccionar, corrió asta el cuerpo de Ritsu llorando –Ritsu despierta, Ritsu AMOR DEPIERTA, NO ME DEJES SOLA DEPSIERTAAA- Ritsu no reaccionaba, mientras Arai se reía escandalosamente –ALLÍ ESTA TU AMOR, MALDITA PERRA, MUERTA JAJAJAJAJAJJA- Mio dejó a Ritsu a un lado de la pelea, un aura de oscuridad pura la rodeó, parecía que todos se habían quedado quietos, hablo con una voz cargada de odio y furia –maldito, nunca…¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ BASTARDO!-

Apenas terminó la frase una explosión de energía creó cientos de miles de Mios con formas demoniacas oscuras, aladas, con colmillos extremadamente largos y afilados ideales para cortar, la mis misma Mio había sufrido una transformación, toda ella era ahora aun ser oscuro, pero así mismo calmado –mira a tu alrededor Arai-, el traidor hizo caso y solo aedo ver demonios rodeando –mueran- susurró Mio, y acto seguido todos los soldados Natsuyama murieron, desangrados, con huecos en el pecho, arrancándoles el corazón por la boca, de las maneras más crueles que puedan existir, todos excepto el señor Natsuyama, quién fue tomado prisionero por los demonios, aún después de muertos los demonios se divertían descuartizando a sus victimas, bañándolas de sangre, los soldados Akiyama se retiraron con pavor, aunque ninguno había muerto a manos de esos demonios.

Mio seguía en su aura de oscuridad –Malditos malditos malditos malditos, malditos, los mataré, malditos ¡MALDITOS!- otra explosión d energía, a Mio comenzaban a aparecerle alas oscuras en la espalda, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, sus uñas se transformaban en garras, estaba sufriendo una completa y total metamorfosis, y casi es consumida del todo, hasta que una bola d e nieve le llegó en pleno estómago y la derribó –ya Mio debes dejar de jugar- ERA RITSU, estaba viva, las Mios demoniacas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente, y al mismo tiempo volvía la antigua Mio.

Cuando todo hubo pasado Mio se encontraba entre los brazos protectores de Ritsu -¡RITSU! Creí que creí qué- Ritsu sonreía –creíste que estaba muerta?- Mio solo se limitó a enterrar su cara en el pecho de Ritsu y asintió con fuerza tiritando –es cosas no me van a matar, mira- se levantó las ropas y le mostró la nueva cicatriz- al parecer tengo poderes auto regenerativos- Mio solo la abrazó –pero que buena armaste aquí Mio, debes controlarte, hasta me asustaste, aunque- contemplo la escena –buen trabajo-

Todos los solaos ya estaban celebrando, cuando un bulto se movió entre los cadáveres, Mugi saltó entre todos y corrió hasta tomarlo, se trataba del señor Natsuyama, quién se había escondido entre los cadáveres después de que los demonios de Mio hubieran desaparecido –ahora señor Natsuyama me llevará con Sawako ¿de acuerdo?- lo amenazó la rubia colocándole la espada corta en la yugular.

La batalla había sido un éxito total, casi toda por los demonios de Mio, (Desde ese entonces que circulan historias sobre la batalla demoniaca del otoño contra el verano) Los soldados volvieron con Mugi a los territorios Fuyuyama, mientras Mio y Ritsu se quedaron para recuperar el palacio –Nos veremos dentro de una semana Mugi, hasta entonces- apuntó al señor Natsuyama –diviértete con él, tengo planes especiales para ese bastardo-


	6. La traición

_****__**Hola hola aquí shirokuroneko, suplico acepten mis disculpas y ruego vuestro perdón por la demora (y también la de fresa) he esta ocupadísisisisisisisisisisis isisisimo n pero he vuelto, espero les guste este capítulo y otra vez, perdonenme onegaaaaaai buaaaaaaaaaa**_

* * *

Ritsu y Mio cabalgaron hasta estar a unos 100 metros de la ciudadela Akiyama, los blasones de las hojas secas fueron remplazados por el blasón Natsuyama aunque no por mucho, desmontaron y mandaron a los caballos de vuelta a sus establos, los animales corrieron libres y felices de que su participación ene esa guerra hubiera terminado.

Las chicas se hicieron invisibles y avanzaron con cautela hasta entrar a la ciudad, lo que vieron las dejó impresionadas, absolutamente todos los soldados Natsuyama que se habían quedado a defender la ciudad (que no eran más de 100) estaban muertos y gran parte de ellos decapitados, debido a su casta guerrera.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas, no se esperaban eso.

Se volvieron visibles y se acercaron a la pila de cadáveres lentamente, ninguno vivo, absolutamente todos muertos, de repente Mio tiró al suelo a Ritsu –hay alguien observándonos- Ritsu agudizó su oído, era cierto, se sentía la respiración de alguien, Ritsu comenzó a olfatear el aire y percibió un familiar y fuerte olor a sake.

Se puso de pie con una auténtica sonrisa en su rostro, se paró junto a un pilar de una casa –hola Jun, ¿cómo están tus heridas?- Jun se volvió visible y abrazó a Ritsu con fuerza –gracias al iluminado, estas bien- Ritsu correspondió al abrazo y llamó a Mio con la mano.

Las chicas se saludaron cordialmente –les contaré todo lo que sucedió pero un vez estemos dentro de palacio, los chicos vigilarán en mi ausencia- dijo Jun –mientras, contadme como lograron sobrevivir a la invasión-

Mientras se encaminaban hasta el palacio Akiyama Ritsu y Mio le contaron todo a Jun, de la batalla apenas había comenzado la invasión, como Ritsu se había llevado a Mio en brazos después de dejarla inconsciente, como se habían separado al día siguiente y cómo Mio había rencontrado sus poderes en la cueva de la anciana, como organizaron el ejército para defender las tierras Fuyuyama, las venganzas personales de Mugi para con los Natsuyama y los demonios de Mio y su oscuro ser interior.

Entraron al palacio, Mio lo recorrió completamente en unos cuantos segundos, se las ingenió, hizo diez clones para que recorrieran distintas partes del palacio, mientras ella se sentaba a escuchar el relato de Jun –Cuando comenzó la invasión yo aún no podía luchar bien, pero gracias a los médicos de la señora Akiyama pude tener la energía suficiente como para mantenerme invisible durante lo que duró la invasión al interior del palacio, después deseo escapé hasta uno de los escondites de la tribu, el único que no logró encontrar Arai, allí estaban los médicos de mi familia, ellos me terminaron de curar, allí esperamos hasta el momento indicado, que fue hace unas horas, cuando los Natsuyama partieron en su campaña conquistadora, salimos y asesinamos a los pocos idiotas infelices que dejaron cuidando las tierras-

Mientras los clones de Mio volvían uno tras otro uniéndose a la original Jun seguía hablando –pero, supongo que tu no te quedaste esperando tranquilita en el escondite, ¿o me equivoco Jun?- la chica del cabello rizado dio una risita –eso es verdad, no pude resistir la tentación, una noche me escabullí en el palacio para espiarlos, solo recolectar información, allí fue dónde me enteré del día y la hora en que partirían a los territorios Fuyuyama y del ejército que mantienen en sus tierras-

Ritsu y Mio se quedaron perplejas -¿un ejército?- Jun asintió confundida –si un ejército, reí que lo sabían- Mio y Ritsu estaban pasmadas, ellas habían pensado en esa hipótesis de un posible ejército al otro lado de la montaña, pero no lo crearon completamente factible -¿de cuántos soldados a pie y a caballo estamos hablando?- Jun hizo memoria, comenzó a contar con los dedos de las manaos, y luego con los de los pies, Ritsu no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al verse como era antes en su amiga –cerca de medio millar de soldados- Mio y Ritsu se quedaron estupefactas, era un número muy grande para el ejército con el que ellas contaban -¿de dónde sacaron tanta gente?- Jun se cruzó de piernas –llegaron en botas desde el continente, son demasiados, y aunque no hablan nuestra lengua en los territorios Natsuyama se les da el dialecto del continente-

Mio y Ritsu se pusieron de pie en un salto –lo sentimos Jun, te dejamos las tierras Akiyama encargadas, debemos partir ahora mismo- le dijo Ritsu, y sin decir ni una sola palabra más las chicas se fueron corriendo por la nieve, el sol ya había empezado a caer nuevamente y no se distinguían sus figuras entre la nieve.

* * *

Mugi encerró al señor de los Natsuyama en un calabozo, le amarró los brazos y las pierna –Ahora es mi turno de divertirme, en la batalla no pude asesinar a tantos como quería, las señora Akiyama fue muy egoísta, pero, he aquí al rey de los sarnosos Natsuyama- lo desnudó, tomó su espada corta y le cortó su miembro viril lentamente, el señor Natsuyama daba alaridos como una bestia salvaje, Mientras Mugi se deleitaba con la tortura y la sangre del señor Natsuyama correar por su brazo y el piso, contar todo lo que le hizo a ese señor de la guerra es asqueroso, un festín de sangre, ya inhumano, solo le dejó intacta la cabeza, que la guardó en una cesta y la mandó a traer en aceites conservadores, tenía un plan especial para esa cabeza.

Al caer la noche Mugi ordenó reunir a todos sus soldados, los 300 000 estaban juntos n la sala más grande del palacio Nakano, en la cabecera de la sala habían cojines para Mugi Azuza y Yui, Mugi estaba al centro y de pie –Soldados, hemos de partir de inmediato a las tierras Natsuyama, no podemos permitirnos un descanso muy largo, ni que los Natsuyama se reagrupen llamen a más soldados, hemos de matarlos a todos ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?- todos daban vítores de alegría y aprobación y en un segundo todos los soldados se fueron a buscar sus monturas y sus armas para partir a la masacre- Mugi sonreía caminando entre todos los soldados, cuando hubo salido solo quedaron Yui y Azuza en la habitación –Mugi-chan da mucho miedo, ya no es la misma de siempre- Azuza apretón la mano de su amante –tienes razón Yui, Mugi parece cada vez más un demonio-

* * *

Mio y Ritsu corrieron sin descanso –maldición debimos de haber dejado a los caballos por si acaso- dijo Ritsu mientas corrían –No quería que murieran en el caso de una redada en el palacio – se disculpó Mio –Solo espero que encontremos a Mugi y a los soldados en el palacio de tu prima- Mio asintió –ella no haría nada sin pedirme consejo antes, de seguro esta en su habitación meditando, desde pequeña que ha sido amiga de eso, su tutora Sawako siempre la acompañaba para meditar- Ritsu asintió y continuaron corriendo en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a las tierras Fuyuyama se extrañaron de no ver a ni un caballo ni soldad, la ciudad estaba como desierta, si bien ya era de madrugada era algo anormal, tocaron las puertas del palacio de los Nakano y un guardia le abrió las puertas.

Entraron rápidamente, se dirigieron a la habitación de Mugi y no la encontraron –esto es extraño, por lo general ella esta durmiendo a esta hora, no creo que…- Mio no completó la frase, qué corriendo hasta la habitación de Azuza, allí estaban Azuza y Yui conversando, con dos lámparas en una mesa –Azuza, ¿dónde están todos?- la cara de Azuza denotaba preocupación –partieron hace ya 3 horas a las tierras de los Natsuyama, Mugi estaba como loca, parecía un demonio, se llevó a todos los soldados a invadirlos- Mio maldijo para sus adentros -¿qué pasa prima?- Ritsu contestó en nombre de Mio, puesto que esta estaba muy choqueada para poder hablar –los Natsuyama la están esperando con un ejército tres veces superior al nuestro, a esta hora ya deben de estar a medio camino, debemos tratar de alcanzarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Mugi fue hasta los establos, colocó la montura en su caballo y lo montó en un dos por tres, espoloneó los flancos de su corcel y salió galopando hasta el frente del ejército que ya la estaba esperando, Mugi levantó su sable y dio la señal departida, en cuestión de 5 minutos el silencio volvió a reinar en las tierras Fuyuyama, todo el pueblo estaba en un silencio de asombro, las mujeres que se habían asomado por las ventanas las cerraron y se acostaron, tratando de no inmiscuirse en los temas de la guerra, ellos no estaban para esas barbaridades.

Mio estaba histérica –MALDITA SEAS MUGI- gritaba, se daba vueltas en la habitación, creaba clones inconscientemente y los clones se daban las mismas vueltas, igual de preocupadas, algunas gritaban otras solo se limitaban a apretarse la cabeza o jalarse del cabello, era tragicómico ver tantas Mio haciendo cosas tan distintas en la misma situación, Ritsu, Yui y Azuza solo se limitaron a mirarlas.

Cuando pasaron ya varios minutos Ritsu no pudo más –por el amor del iluminado Mio, a cálmate de una buena vez, aquí corriendo de un lado a otro no vas a ganar nada, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es correr hacia ella y detenerla a como de lugar- Mio se paró en seco y todos sus clones se le unieron –tienes razón amor, Azuza, necesito que nos traigan alimentos para viaje, esto puede ser largo, comida ahora y un cambio de sandalias- Azuza s se puso de pie y llamó a las sirvientas.

En cuestión de 30 minutos ya estaban listas, estaban a punto se partir pero Azuza las detuvo –yo también quiero participar en esto, estoy aburrida de ser una debilucha que solo estudia, quiero participar en la batalla también- Mio estaba impresionada por su pequeña prima, se agachó un poco para hablarle –Es mu peligroso Azu-nyan que vayas ahora- Azuza estaba a punto de llorar –pero yo también quiero ir- Mio le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla –esta bien, pero tardarás un poco en alcanzarnos, ve ya abrígate bien las piernas y procura colocarte buen calzado y alcánzanos lo antes posible- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y partió con Ritsu.

Cuando pasaron por el lado de los establos Ritsu la miró extrañada ¿no iremos a caballo?- Mio sonrió –es más rápido atravesar la montaña que rodearla, además, necesito que Azuza vea a una persona-.

* * *

Azuza se abrigó tal como le había dicho su prima, y estaba un tanto sonrojada porque su prima la había llamado como cuando eran pequeñas, Azuza era como los gatos, le encantaba subirse a la copa de los árboles, pero después no podía bajarse, era allí cuando Mio la rescataba y la llamaba Azu-nyan, apenas terminó de hacerlo salió corriendo, entre la oscuridad no podía distinguir bien las huellas, pero de alguna manera lo logró, las huellas se dirigían a la montaña, corrió hasta llegar a las faldas, allí la estaba esperando un gato con la mitad del cuerpo negro y la otra mitad blanco y el rededor de los ojos blanco y negro respectivamente, como un ying yang felino, Azuza estaba desconcertada, sintió la voz de Mio hablar, este gato te dará las indicaciones, y perdónanos pro no quedarnos a esperarte, pero andamos apresuradas- Azuza quedó perpleja, pero después de todo lo maravillas que hacía su prima, ya lo tomó por normal.

* * *

Mugi cabalgaba a toda prisa sin descanso alguno con todo el ejército detrás de ella, su sonrisa era macabra y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre su ferocidad era temible.

Al amanecer llegaron a los territorios Natsuyama, quienes increíblemente no atacaron en ningún momento, las tropas Akiyama estaban nerviosas pero respetando su deber como guerreros no atacaron sin permiso.

Uno de los lacayos Natsuyama se acercó a Mugi entre reverencias –Mi señora Kotobuki, eso que esta en la cesta ¿acaso es…?- Mugi asintió –si, es la cabeza de tu antiguo señor- el lacayo sacó la cabeza de la cesta emocionado –EL PERRO NATSUYAMA HA MUERTO, SOLO QUEDAN 3, LA MONTAÑA AL FIN SERÁ CORROMPIDA, LA ERA KOTOBUKI SE ACERCA-

Los guerreros Akiyama habrían tomado sus armas, si no fuera porque le tendieron una emboscada silenciosa y los asesinaron en un parpadeo, Mugi saltó de su caballo y lo entregó a uno de los mozos, caminó en dirección al antiguo palacio Natsuyama, ahora Kotobuki, y en la entrada, vestida como la esposa del emperador estaba su maestra, Yamanaka Sawako, se paró, abrazó a la rubia y la besó con pasión -¿todo va bien?- Mugi volvió a asentir –la estúpida de Mio se ha creído todo cuanto he hecho, casi me dará lástima asesinarla- Sawako hizo un mohín de enfado -¿de veras que no hay nada entre ustedes?- Mugi solo se limitó a darle un apretón en el trasero –ah no ha pasado nada, esa perra es una santa aunque se crea fuerte, además solo tiene ojos para esa muerta de hambre de Ritsu, ahora vamos a la cama, que necesito meditar un poco"


	7. Yamaneko

_**Hola hola aquí shirokuroneko, con un nuevo capítullo de esta cosa que espero les guste, en este cap dejé un poco más de lado a Mio y Ritsu para darle lugar a una nueva heroína, ojalá les guste como quedó, la próxima semana subiré otro capítulo si todo va bien ;) sin más preambulos y espero que les guste el cap me despido, me voy a mimir *-* mi tener tutito xDDDD**_

* * *

Mio y Ritsu corrían en silencio por la nieve, no gastaban energías en hablar, era una persecución a toda marcha, la luna ya se estaba escondiendo, el amanecer pronto llegaría y para esa hora Mugi ya debería de estar a solo unos minutos, las chicas maldecían en sus mentes, pero no se detuvieron solo corrieron.

Ya el solo había nacido completamente por el este cuando se podía divisar la ciudadela, pero estaba extrañamente tranquila y las puertas están abiertas, eso nunca era bueno en una ciudadela como esa, si las puertas estaban abiertas existían 2 posibilidades, no había nadie vivo para cerrarlas, cosa que era malo por las bajas Akiyama, o las estaban esperando, cosa que sería aún peor, puesto que las tropas Akiyama estarían muertas y ellas podrían haber sido atrapadas.

Mio se hizo invisible y avanzó sigilosamente por la nieve pero Ritsu la detuvo tirándole del kimono –esto no me huele muy bien Mio, no debemos arriesgarnos de esta manera, enviemos un clon o algo- Mio asintió angustiada, a pesar de que la idea era buena, quería ver ella misma la ciudad y el estado de las tropas, hizo un clon de si misma y la envió a la ciudad.

El clon de Mio se acercó lentamente a la entrada, pero antes de si quiera cruzar el portal una sombra negra se llevó al clon en un parpadeo, Mio y Ritsu estaban pasmada, lo único que habían logrado diferenciar fueron unas orejas de gato.

* * *

Azuza siguió al gato tal como él lo mandaba, caminó un buen rato que para ella parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron unos 45 minutos, hasta que el gato se detuvo frente a una cueva cuya entrada estaba cubierta por una cascada congelada, la chica se pasó por detrás del hielo y descubrió una cueva, estaba húmeda y oscura y el gato caminaba por delante de ella con paso decidido, aunque ahora era blanco y un poco más pequeño pero emitía una luz fuerte en la oscuridad.

Dio un mal paso cuando se le salió su calzado y no lo pudo encontrar ya que el gato había dejado de brillar, apenas puso el pie desnudo en el piso lo retiró, estaba congelado, entonces el gato le habló con la voz de Mio –ven sube, yo te llevaré- Azuza se mostraba incrédula -¿tu me llevarás? Pero si eres solo un pequeño gatito, te aplastaría- en ese mismo momento el gato de color blanco se transformó en un grande robusto y de color negro, pero no menos fino y elegante, Azuza se subió a los lomos del gato y allí se quedó plácidamente dormida.

Al despertar se encontró en una cueva iluminada de amarillo, azul y verde, todo era raro y extravagante, pero sobre todo muy suave, en eso se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba al lomo del gato, saltó deprisa haciendo reverencia –perdóneme, no quería ser tan atrevida- el gato hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza –no te preocupes, _Azu-nyan_- Azuza se quedó pensando pero una risa grave y profunda la distrajo, el sonido venía desde el punto opuesto a donde estaba ella, allí, sentado en el lugar donde todas las luces parecían nacer estaba sentado un anciano, de barba gris y cejas espesas e igual de grises –disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?-.

El anciano se aclaró la voz, pero esta siguió igual de profunda y grave –yo soy todo y nada a la vez, soy lo que la gente quiere ver, en el momento que debe verlo- Azuza no entendía –para ti puedes decirme Oji-chan- Azuza asintió con la cabeza –bueno, lo que usted diga- .

El anciano dio otra risa grave y serena –esto es algo increíble, una noble siendo tan respetuosa y amable con todos- Azuza se rascó la nuca avergonzada –no es para tanto- el anciano se la quedó mirando –esta bien, pero supongo que no has venido aquí únicamente para charlar con un anciano, ¿o me equivoco?- Azuza asintió con fuerza –vine porque Mio nee-chan me dijo que podía hacerme más fuerte en este lugar- el anciano se acarició la espesa barba –con que más fuerte ¿eh?, ¿y para qué quiere una noble de los inteligentes y científicos Fuyuyama hacerse más fuerte?- Azuza estaba algo dubitativa pero contestó con claridad –para poder proteger a mis seres queridos y a mi gente de los males que puedan existir en el mundo- el anciano solo se limitaba a acariciarse la barba mientras tomaba las respuesta de Azuza –ya veo, para protegerlos, pero ¿crees que solo puedes hacer eso con fuerza?- esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Azuza, era cierto, ella no creía que con solo fuerza pudiera arreglar todo, pero ayudaba, aunque también lo hacía la estrategia y la inteligencia -¿acaso no te fue útil ese gato no muy fuerte de tamaño regular que te guio hasta aquí? ¿ni ese pequeño que a pesar de su tamaño te pudo guiar un trayecto importante en el túnel de tu auto descubrimiento?- Azuza asintió –pero el pequeño dejó de brillar y me trajo aquel grandote- dijo señalando al gran gato negro –eso es cierto jovencita, pero sin este pequeñín- decía mientras sacaba al pequeño gatito blanco de su capa gris –no habrías llegado hasta él, y sin este otro- dijo mientras sacaba el gato blanco y negro de tamaño normal que le había hablado a Azuza en la falda de la montaña con la voz de Mio –no habrías llegado hasta aquí-

Azuza estaba confundida –pero ese gato lo hizo Mio nee-chan y Ritsu-san- el anciano volvió a reírse grave y familiarmente que daba sensación de tranquilidad –ella no lo creó, fuiste tú- Azuza estaba más y más confundida –pero si me habló con su voz y con el mensaje de ella- el anciano acarició la cabeza del gato –eso es cierto, pero lo creaste tú, lo hiciste de manera que tuviera una forma y una voz de seguridad para ti, y el mensaje lo habías comprendido a la perfección sin que hablara, estos tres gatos son nada más que tu creación-

En ese mismo momento los tres gatos se unieron en una fusión de una luz blanca pura. Azuza se tuvo que tapar los ojos para no encandilarse pero aun así no lo logró, cuando se adaptó a la penumbra relativa de la cueva pudo verse así misma frente a ella –kyaaa ¿qué pasó?-

El anciano se puso de pie y acarició la cabeza de la nueva Azuza –nada, solo descubriste tu verdadero ser- acarició la barbilla de la nueva Azuza, y esta movió sus orejas y ronroneó. En ese momento Azuza recién cayó en la cuenta de que su otra yo tenía ciertas cosas "raras" orejas, manos, patas y cola de gato -¿soy una nekomono?- exclamó sorprendida –el anciano volvió a reír –si y no, el término más correcto es _yamaneko_, aunque sigues siendo tu- le colocó la mano en la frente.

Azuza cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió estaba devuelta afuera y con un cascabel en la mano -¿qué pasó?- tintineó el cascabel y en el acto aparecieron los 3 gatos frente a ella, el pequeño blanco se le subió al hombro ronroneando –soy _chibi shironeko_, mi misión es ser tu guía en la oscuridad y hacerte pasar desapercibida en la nieve cuando sea necesario- Azuza asintió acariciándole la cabeza.

El segundo en presentarse fue el de tamaño normal y de blanco y negro, hizo una leve reverencia –yo soy _shirokuroneko_, mi misión es ser tu razón e inteligencia, y también tu guía espiritual-.

El último en presentarse fue el gran gato negro, que hizo una reverencia profunda hasta tocar la nieve –mi nombre es _okikuroneko _y seré tu protector, tu guardia y tu compañero en los momentos más duros- Azuza l abrazó con fuerza –gracias- el gato se hubiera sonrojado si su pelaje no l tapara –de nada mi señora-.

Todos tenían voces de hombres, ya no la voz de Mio, per seguían siendo agradables –gracias- dijo el gato pequeño -¿de qué?- preguntó Azuza -el cumplido por nuestras voces- Azuza asintió con aire ausente-…¿cómo lo supiste sui no lo dije?- shirokuroneko se aclaró la garganta –yo puedo explicar eso, todos nosotros estamos conectados, somos uno solo, pero podemos dividirnos, sería algo así como los clones de Mio y Ritsu- Azuza asintió –bueno, me acostumbraré a eso, aunque se me haga raro- los gatos rieron -¿pero cómo puedo volver a ser una yamaneko?- chibi shiro neko fue el que habló esta vez –solo debemos juntarnos, tú debes estar dispuesta hacerlo-Azuza se sentó en la nieve –hmmm bueno- los gatos se le acercaron y todos le colocaron una pata encima, al acto una luz la envolvió y cuando todo se aclaró estaba convertida en una yamaneko.

Para Azuza todo se volvió más sensible, los sonidos, los olores, la oscuridad, la tierra bajo sus pies, todo, se acarició las orejas con las patas –interesante- se agachó y dio un gran salto –wow esto es increíble, ¿cómo serán los árboles?- Azuza se acercó a un alto pino que había cerca en la gran montaña, se preparó para dar el salto y quedó enganchada en la copa en un segundo –Increíble, me encanta esta altura- miró hacia abajo y se quedó paralizada-es muuuuy alto, me estoy mareando—

Se aferró con las garras a la madera –Mio nee-chan ayudameeeeeeeeeeeee- Mio no estaba y no podía ayudarla –maldición por qué salte hasta aquí…¿y por qué no me elige a mí para ayudarte?- le habló desde su mente la voz grave de oki kuroneko - Azuza estaba tiritando -¿cómo lo hago…tintinea el cascabel 2 veces- Azuza se aferró con una sola garras, sacó el cascabel de su kimono y lo tintineó suavemente dos veces- de ella salió el gran gato y cayó al suelo de pie –ahora tírate- Azuza obedeció y se dejó caer, el gato dio un salto y la atrapó en el aire- Azuza se le aferró con fuerza enterrándole las garras que aún le quedaban porque tenía los otros dos gatos dentro de ella –cuidado señorita, me hace daño-, Azuza se soltó del lomo de oki kuroneko –lo siento no era mi intención- oki kuroneko se agachó para que Azua pudiera bajarse.

La chica bajó de un salto y oki kuroneko se le volvió a unir, la noche ya estaba llegando a su fin, aunque no sabía cómo llegar a la ciudadela Natsuyama –está en el norte- le habló la voz de shirokuroneko, Azuza pudo orientarse gracias a sus nuevos sentidos animales –bueno, supongo que debemos marchar-

Se puso en cuatro patas y se lanzó a una carrera, su velocidad era digna de un leopardo , en el camino pudo ver un par de sombreas corriendo pero no igualaban su velocidad, para cuando llegó a las puertas de la ciudadela Natsuyama, aún no había rastro de Mio, Ritsu o Mugi y el ejército –lo mejor será que te quedes a una distancia segura- le habló la voz de shirokuroneko –esos árboles de allí se ven seguros- dijo Azuza giró la cabeza para ver os árboles que señalaba, estaban a varios metros de altura y dejaban una posición estratégica para poder vigilar la entrada a pesar de la penumbra que aún quedaba, dio unos saltos y llegó hasta los árboles, allí se escondió vigilando la entrada.

No pasaron unos minutos llegaron a sus nuevas y sensibles patas felinas unas vibraciones, y al segundo después le llegó el repiqueteo de miles de cascos de caballos –debe de ser Mugi- exclamó Azuza tratando de saltar, pero algo la detuvo, y ese algo fueron sus gatos –no mi señora, es muy peligros para usted meterse en esos lugares- le habló oki kuroneko –él tiene toda la razón del mundo, lo mejor será escuchar- acordó shirokuroneko.

Azuza no pudo creer todo lo que escuchó, la traición de Mugi, las exclamaciones de los miles de soldados Kotobuki y la muerte de los soldados Akiyama –por dios, esto es increíble, Mugi nos ha traicionado- los tres gatos se separaron ante ella –necesitamos un plan, o algo, lo primordial es esperar a Mio y Ritsu y esperarlas –dijo shirokuroneko –él tiene razón mi señora, en cualquier caso yo puedo protegerlas, por ahora será mejor que vaya chibi shironeko a espiar- el gatito saltó de felicidad –siiii, por fin seré útil, envíame envíame, ¿sí?- Azuza estaba preocupada –está bien pero ten cuidado-.

El gatito salió corriendo del refugio y entre la inmaculada nieve no se le pudo ver más, se escabulló por los lugares más apartados, evitando los cadáveres de los soldados y mancharse con sangre, se metió por los jardines del palacio donde encontró a Mugi hablando con Sawako

-¿qué harás con la señora Akiyama?- le preguntó Sawako a Mugi, quien se paseaba por el jardín con una sonrisa malévola –lo mejor será matarla apenas asome su cabeza por aquí- el gatito redujo su metabolismo para pasar más desapercibido -¿y cómo sabes que vendrá? Yo considero que lo mejor será matarla en guerra, invadamos sus tierras y la de sus primas- Mugi meneó un dedo como regañando a un niño pequeño –no, no, no, si hago eso pueden levantarse en alma los aldeanos aunque sea con azadones, si mato a Mio aquí, sin nadie más su moral bajará y nadie podrá enfrentarnos, lo mejor es mantener éste número de soldados casi intacto- Sawako asintió -¿pero cómo estas tan segura de que vendrá para acá?- Mugi soltó una risotada macabramente dulce –la señora Akiyama no puede resistir estar en un solo lugar, y menos ahora que probó la libertad, deseará ir y venir, de seguro volvió a la casa de Nakano y ella le habrá contado todo, ahora debe estar en camino-

Chibi shironeko se movió como en un sueño y volvió a toda velocidad donde Azuza, quien lo abrazó con fuerza –esto es horrible, Mugi es una verdadera demonio- el gatito se le unió y le aparecieron orejas y cola, luego shirokuroneko y le aparecieron las patas y manos, aunque no con la fuerza cuando se le uno oki kuroneko –no me uniré a usted mi señora, creo que haré falta- se subieron a el pino para poder vigilar mejor.

Cuando el sol ya había nacido completamente se pudo escuchar los pasos y las voces de Mio y Ritsu, Azuza las vigiló directamente, y se asustó cuando vio a una Mio entrando a la ciudadela –iré a buscarla mi señora- el gato negro salió como un rayo y fue a buscar a Mio, mientras Azuza perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda en la nieve, al parecer los gatos que tenía dentro no tenían sus reflejos muy activos, caía en dirección a Mio y Ritsu –¡CUIDADO!-

– ¡CUIDADO!- detrás de ellas venía cayendo una pobre Azuza mareada, Mio corrió a salvarla y la dejó junto a Ritsu quien se encargó de tranquilizar a la prima pequeña de su amada -¿qué haces aquí Azuza?- le preguntó Mio mientras se limpiaba la nieve –apenas salí de donde el anciano- un pudo decir más porque Ritsu la interrumpió -¿anciano? Que yo recuerde era una vieja muy arrugada ¿no es así Mio?- Mio asintió –no lo sé, solo sé que era un anciano, bueno cuando salí de allí sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, como si una fuerza que había tenido guardada hace siglos hubiera nacido en mi cabeza recorriéndome todo el cuerpo- Mio y Ritsu se miraron sonriendo, sus miradas mostraban comprensión.

-pero, ¿qué fue eso que se llevó al clon de Mio?- le preguntó Ritsu- Azuza sacó su cascabel y lo hizo sonar, desde un árbol saltó un gran gato con el clon de Mio en su lomo se la quitó con el hocico y lo tiró al suelo –esta es mi masco…¿dónde esta Mio?- Ritsu suspiró y señaló un punto a 3 metros de altura, allí arriba estaba Mio enganchada tiritando –al parecer puede ser muy valiente ante la muerte y los soldados, pero ante los animales grandes es otra historia- comentó Ritsu.

Azuza suspiró, tomó a oki kuroneko del mentón y lo sujetó por el cuello como abrasándolo –MIO, YA PUEDES BAJAR- Mio bajó lentamente del árbol -¿qué era esa cosa?- Azuza hizo un mohín de enfado –no es cosa, es un gato y tiene nombre, se llama _oki kuro neko- _el gran gato hizo una profunda reverencia –mis señoras estoy para servirlas- Mio se resguardó detrás de Ritsu –debería de llamarse _nekomono_, parece más un demonio- Azuza se infló las mejillas indignada –él no es un demonio, es tierno, amable, fuerte y suavecito más que tú- le sacó la lengua y se subió a los lomos de oki kuroneko -ahy por si no lo sabías nos salvó a las 3 de caer en una redada en la ciudadela de los Natsuyama-.

Ritsu estaba perpleja -¿y cómo supiste eso sin siquiera entrar a la ciudadela?...¿y por qué tienes orejas patas y cola de gato?- le preguntó Ritsu quien recién había caído en cuenta de las nada comunes características fisiológicas de la prima menor de Mio, Azuza tintinó 3 veces su cascabel y un pequeño gato blanco como la nieve apareció desde su cuerpo seguido por un gato blanco y negro, en ese momento Azuza volvió a la normalidad, tomó al gato pequeño –este es mi espía y se llama _chibishironeko- _Ritsu lo tomo en la mano –de veras que es pequeño, pero útil- Azuza asintió –y este es shirokuroneko, es inteligente y sabio, pero nada fuerte, él me guio a la caverna tapada por la cascada congelada- Mio se negó a tomar cualquiera de los animales.

Azuza negó con la cabeza suspirando –no caminarás hasta que desaparezcan ¿cierto?- Mio asintió frenéticamente, Azuza se bajó del lomo d oki kuro neko y le besó la cara –perdónala, ya aprenderá a quererte- los tres gatos se unieron a Azuza y esta volvió a parecer una yamaneko.

Las chicas dieron una retirada rápida del lugar, Azuza les contó todo lo que hizo y como consiguió sus poderes, y lo más importante la traición de Mugi, Mio no quería creerlo –no es imposible, cualquiera menos Mugi- Azuza estaba cabizbaja –lo sé, Mugi-san siempre fue amable, esto fue muy inesperado-

Las tres chicas iban corriendo, aunque Azuza era mucho más rápida, y se tenía que adaptar o detener, cuando se detuvo por quinta vez se aburrió v-ya basta Mio nee-chan, iremos más rápido a lomos de oki kuroneko así que subirás si o si- el gran gato se separó de Azuza y se agachó para que todas subieran, Azuza subió primero, Mio después y Ritsu al final, para mantener a Mio bien sujeta, Azuza palmeó suavemente el costado de okikuroneko- ya es hora debemos partir, necesitamos llegar rápido a casa, por favor- el gran gato se agacho y partió a una velocidad asombrosa.


	8. Reunión para una fuga desesperada

_**Hola, se que les había prometido este cap para la semana pasada, pero nme salieron muchos compromisos, citas, juntasd, organizar la casa, navidad, espero les guste este capítulo, trataré de hacer el próximo lo más rápido que me salga, perdon u/u**_

* * *

Oki kuroneko corría como nunca había corrido, a decir verdad era su primera vez de manera concreta, en su lomo sentía a las tres chicas –ya llegaremos solo faltan unos minutos- las tres chicas se aferraron con más fuerza.

El gran gato saltó los muros de la ciudadela Fuyuyama y las del palacio Nakano, el gato aterrizó en la nieve del jardín –aquí estamos señoritas- Azuza fue la primera en bajarse y luego ayudó a Ritsu y entra ambas a Mio –bueno, al fin nos bajamos de ese gato, ahora que estamos en casa Azuza, querrí….- no pudo decir más porque se desmayó.

Ritsu reaccionó al acto y la tomó en brazos –por Dios Mio despierta- Azuza estaba pálida como el papel –Mio nee-chan- Oki kuroneko estaba echado en el suelo –por favor perdónenme, debí de asustarla demasiado, señora Azuza, aceptaré cualquier castigo pertinente- Azuza se escandalizó –pero por Dios, ¿cómo se te ocurre que haría algo como eso?- el gato solo se mantenía con la cabeza baja, de repente Ritsu se echó a reír –ella tiene razón kuro, Mio solo tiene hambre- en ese mismo momento el estómago de todos gruñó, incluyendo el de Oki kuroneko que no encontraba donde meterse por la vergüenza.

Azuza también se rio de buena gana –será mejor que todos entremos para comer, no creo que Mugi se pueda aparecer pronto por aquí así que por el momento será mejor reponer nuestras fuerzas- Azuza ordenó a los otros dos gatos que salieran de su cuerpo.

Azuza abrió la puerta para que entrara Ritsu con Mio, detrás de ella Azuza seguida de sus gatos, los sirvientes de la entrada estaban perplejos y estaban a punto de echarlos pero Azuza los detuvo –ellos son de la casa desde hoy, y aquel que le toque un pelo a mis gatos lo lamentará- Los gatos se limpiaron las patas antes de entrar y pasaron –preparen el baño más grande, toallas, todas las que puedan, aceites aromáticos y que nos preparen un banquete para cuando salgamos, rápido-

Los sirvientes asintieron y todos corrieron a hacer sus deberes, Ritsu se llevó a Mio a una de las tantas habitaciones mientras Azuza llevaba a los gatos a conocer la casa, dejó a Mio en la cama y le acarició la frente –pobre Mio, tu no estas acostumbrada a ir de aquí para allá sin comer nada durante mucho tiempo, no debes de sobre exigirte- Mio abrió los ojos lentamente –pero debo tratar ¿no crees?- Ritsu rio suavemente –supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar, reina testaruda- Mio infló sus mejillas –no soy la reina de las testarudas- Ritsu sonrió –tienes razón, eres la emperatriz- Mio se levantó y le dio un coscorrón a Ritsu –auch, eso duele Mio- Mio la abrasó y la besó –lo sé, pero así tengo un pretexto para hacer esto- desde la puerta llegó una suave y pequeña tos, era chibi kuroneko –este…este…espero no molestar, Azuza manda a decir que el baño a está listo-

Las chicas se pararon sonrojadas y partieron siguiendo al gatito blanco.

Entraron al baño, se desnudaron en la habitación para la ropa y entraron al baño, allí estaban Azuza con shirokuroneko en sus piernas y oki kuroneko a su lado -¿dónde está Yui?- preguntó Mio, Azuza se encogió de hombros –al parecer salió la misma noche que yo, siempre hace lo mismo desparece unos días y luego vuelve, Yui tonta- Mio y Ritsu rieron a carcajadas, era un momento de relajo y serenidad, y lo querían aprovechar al máximo, puesto que sabrían que sería el último en mucho tiempo.

Kuroneko no quería meter más que sus patas al agua –lo siento Kuroneko pero quieras o no te darás un chapuzón- dijo Ritsu con malicia, saltó hasta al gato y aplicándole una llave lo metíó al agua, Azuza se reía a carcajadas igual que Mio.

Salieron del baño riendo aún, secaron a los tres gatos y todos quedaron como bolas de pelusas gigantes, sobretodo oki kuroneko, que no pudo soportar la vergüenza y se unió a Azuza al igual que los otros 2 gatos.

Cenaron un verdadero banquete de productos invernales, caldos, guisados, carnes calientes y panes.

Terminada la cena se fueron a la sala de estar –es hora de planear nuestra siguiente jugada- dijo Mio, que fue la primera en incorporarse-Mio tiene razón- convino Ritsu - ya estamos descansadas, pero no podemos relajarnos mucho, si Mugi no ve a Mio entrar en la ciudadela pronto, vendrá a invadirnos con toda su gente a darnos caza a todos-

Azuza se puso de pie nerviosa meneando su cola de gato inquieta –debemos irnos de aquí, no tenemos defensas, nuestra única opción es escapar de nuestras tierras- Ritsu y Mio asintieron –por suerte Mio mandó a guardar todos los suministros para el invierno en las tres ciudades antes de la invasión- dijo Ritsu –debemos actuar ahora ya, tenemos que dividirnos en 3 grupos, Azuza, tu reúne a todo el clan Fuyuyama, habla con la señora, necesitamos que la convenzas de hacerlo, Yo iré a la ciudad de los Haruyama, son los más cercanos a las tierras de Mugi, Mio tu ve con tu gente, nos juntaremos en esta ciudad dentro e lo posible-

Las chicas asintieron, Azuza salió a despedir a sus amigas –vuelvan rápido por favor- dijo, Mio y Ritsu le guiñaron un ojo -¿te olvidas que tenemos asombrosos poderes pequeña gatita?- Azuza se despidió y se fue correindo al palacio Fuyuyama dejando a Mio y Ritsu solas en la entrada –Mio, por favor cuídate, y si algo se ve mal huya lo más rápido que puedas- Mi osnrió ante la tierna preocupación de su novia y la abrasó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente –no tienes de qué procuparte Ritsu, me reuniré contigo lo más rápido posible-

Se besaron una última vez y se marcharon en direcciónes opuestas.

* * *

Ritsu decidió tomar todos los atajos que se conocía para llegar hasta la ciudadela de los Haruyama, era distinta completamente a las otras 3 ciudades, esta era más elegante y delicada que todas, como una flor primaveral, sin duda alguna le daba honor a su nombre –vaya vaya, yo sabía que los Fuyuyama mejoraban en las ciencias y los Haruyama en las artes, pero esto es demasiado-

Saltó la muralla y se hizo invisible, aunque llevara un selo Akiyama de la familia real, la costumbre la obligaba a entrar a escondidas, además era un entrenamiento de sus habilidades, la ciudad estaba llena de color, verde azul, naranjo amarillo, toda su gente dentro pintaba o recitaba poesías, Ritsu estaba a punto de explotar por tanta cursilería y una picazón en su espalda la estaba matando, aunque le recordaba permanentemente a Mio –basta Ritsu, no debes pensar en eso ahora, tenemos que evacuar una ciudad- se encaminó hasta el palacio en silencio, se paseó por los pasillos hasta encontrar el salón real, allí sentada en una almohada escribiendo poesía estaba una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, corto y unos anteojos .

Ritsu se hizo visible y tosió para reclamar su atención -¿si quién es y qué desea?- dijo la chica sin siquiera levantar la vista de su escritura –señora Manabe Nodoka, soy la señora Tainaka Ritsu de Akiyama, y necesito hablar con usted de un asunto se suma urgencia- Nodoka dejó su pincel con cuidado en la fuente de la tinta, se lavó las manos y se puso de pie sin darle la cara a Ritsu.

–así que la señora Tainaka Ritsu de Akiyama, mi prima lejana de generaciones anteriores es lesbiana y se casó con una plebeya, oh esto es….- se dio vuelta y quedó pasmada por la figura de Ritsu, era una figura esbelta y fuerte, pero sin dejar de ser delicada, pequeña pero temible, rasgos faciales duros y suaves al mismo tiempo, era la perfección hecha persona, un equilibrio de los dioses, se lanzó a los pies de Ritsu –por favor perdona todo lo que dije, olvida a Mio y cásate conmigo- Ritsu se hecho hacia atrás -¿eh?- Nodoka le tomó la mano y se la besaba –eres perfecta por favor déjame secuestrarte- Ritsu se sentía incómoda –lo siento, o no vengo a esto, ahora lo más importante, debemos irnos-

A Nodoka se le sonrió la cara –si contigo iré a donde sea mi príncipe, iré hasta el fin del mundo, secuéstrame cuanto quieras- Ritsu se duplicó y dejó a su clon en los brazos de Nodoka –y además tienes poderes de ninjas, esto no puede ser más perfecto, me pregunto si- Nodoka comenzó a desvestir al clon lentamente –oye, no te propases- dijo Ritsu desapareciendo su clon y ahora enojada –ya cálmate, necesito que reúnas a toda tu gente, por cuestiones de seguridad nos iremos de este sector del país medio, se avecina una gran guerra y es necesario huir- Nodoka asintió –los reuniré de inmediato mi señora, haré todo lo que digas- Ritsu suspiró –mientras me obedezca y no se oponga esta todos bien-

* * *

Mio corrió sin detenerse ni una sola vez –si tuviera alas podría ir más rápido- pensaba corriendo –vaya la nieve está más suave, espera, no siento el suelo, Mio miró hacia abajo -¿estoy flotando?- Se miró la espalda y pudo ver un par de alas negras y demoniacas en su espalda –kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿qué es esto?- se mantuvo en el aire dando vueltas batiendo su alas lentamente, como flotando en un punto fijo –Vaya vaya, ¿tienes miedo de ti misma Mio-chan?- habló la voz de las misma Mio pero con un tono muy cruel -¿miedo de mi misma a qué te refieres?- la voz en su cabeza se rio a carcajadas –si tienes alas de demonio es porque eres un demonio ¿no lo crees Mio-chan?- Mio estaba más y más confundida –yo no soy un demonio, cállate-…-¿oh? Así que no lo eres, entonces ¿cómo explicas tus alas de demonio? Soy tu demonio interno, algo que todos tienen, pero gracias a que liberaste tus poderes me liberaste a mí también, lo único que necesitaba para nacer por completo era un poco de ira, o un poco de miedo ¿recuerdas la "muerte" de nuestra amada Richan?- las imágenes de Ritsu muriendo atravesada por la espada que empuñaba Arai le invadió la mente, pero otras imágenes también, imágenes de ella misma rodeada de oscuridad, con garras colmillos matando y asesinando en un festín de sangre a los soldados Natsuyama, vísceras saltando de sus cueros por clones demoniacos de Mio -¡BASTA¡- gritó Mio –esta no puedo ser yo, no soy yo, definitivamente no lo soy, ¡BASTA¡- la demoniaca Mio reía una y otra vez –acéptalo Mio-chan eres tú, nadie más que tú, solitas hicimos todo esto, pero claro, yo no habría podido de no ser por ti mi niña- Mio lloraba amrgamente, ella era una asesina a sangre fría una demonio –es cierto que lo eres Mio- sonó otra voz, pero esta voz era distinta, externa, familiar y venía desde abajo –anciana, por favor ayudamen a controlar esto-

La anciana sonrió tiernamente –baja para poder hacerlo- Mio bajó batiendo cada vez más lento sus alas –ayúdame, no quiero ser una demonio –la anciana le acaricio la mejilla –no puedes dejar de ser lo que eres Mio, pero tú no eres únicamente una demonio, sígueme por favor-

Mio siguió a la anciana por la montaña como la ovejas siguen al pastor, mientras caminaba se estaba transformando, en su cabeza comenzaban a salir cuernos y sus caninos se transformaban en colmillos largos y afilados –por favor rápido- llegaron hasta la cueva cubierta por la cascada congelada en poco tiempo, la primera en entrar fue la anciana.

Mio entró también y se sorprendió al encontrar otra vez todo oscuro en el túnel e inmensamente largo –pero si este túnel no es así de largo –dijo confundida, la voz de la anciana resonó en el túnel –lo es cuando ya has aprendido, pero también es largo y oscuro cuando necesitas aprender algo de ti misma –Mio caminó resignada, el túnel era interminable, le daba rabia esa situación, ira e impotencia, no poder estar con su gente guiándolos, perder tanto tiempo de vital importancia, ahora sentía que una de sus alas le rozaban el techo , su vista se adaptaba bien a la oscuridad pero esta oscuridad era distinta, más profunda, su memoria la guiaba, aunque le diera rabia no tenía más remedio que aceptar su presente y seguir e túnel por cómo le recordaba.

Al fin llegó a la caverna, estaba iluminada débilmente de azul, igual que la otra vez, pero ahora había un gran espejo de hielo, cuando Mio se pudo ver en él casi le dio un infarto, había una Mio con la mitad de ella como un demonio y la otra mitad como la diosa blanca con un ala emplumada ¿qué es esto?- la anciana apareció por detrás del espejo –eres tu Mio, puedes ser un demonio como también puedes ser un ser como la diosa blanca, eres tú- Mio se acarició se envolvió von las alas, una era seca arrugada pero fuerte y poderosa, mientras que la otra era fresca, pura, y delicada peor no menos poderosa -¿y se supone que me mantendré así por siempre?—La anciana negó con la cabeza –solo cuando sea necesario, además puedes ser un demonio por completo –un aura oscura la rodeó y se transformó por completo en una demonio, sus colmillos grandes, garras afiladas, mirada penetrante de poder y frialdad, cuernos retorcidos y afilados –como puedes ser una completa diosa –se vio envuelta pro una luz blanca pura y una imagen de ella con un kimono blanco, alas emplumadas hermosamente, una aureola y una hermosa lira en sus manos, sus ojos transmitían paz y bondad.

Mio estaba perpleja, pero lo aceptó –supongo que es la única opción- la luz la volvió a envolver y apareció fuera dela cueva, con un par de alas disparejas pero hermosas en su espalda, Mio se elevó por los aires, apuntó en dirección a la ciudad Akiyama y se lanzó en vuelo apresurado hacia su ciudad –esto es fantástico-

En menos de 20 minutos ya había llegado a la ciudad, en solo unos días ya habían comenzado reparar las casas destruidas, aterrizó y sus alas desparecieron –es una pena que debamos huir de nuestro hogar –los ciudadanos apenas vieron a su señora dejaron todo de lado y fueron a saludarlas dándole vítores de alegría, entra toda la gente apareció una anciana pequeña –vaya vaya, es la pequeña Mio, ¿cómo esta Richan?- Mio vio por primera vez desde su huida del palacio a la anciana da los dulces, la abrasó con fuerza –oh abuela, estas bien, pensé que Arai te había asesinado también –La anciana sonrió –solo mató a unos cuantos mi niña, por cierto ten –sacó una bolsa de cuero –los he guardado para ti, son caramelos de naranja, durazno y miel, tus preferidos- Mio tomó la bolsa y sonrió melancólicamente –gracias abuela, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor, reúne a toda la tribu y a toda la gente de la ciudad en el palacio, tengo malas noticias-

* * *

Azuza se fue directamente al palacio Fuyuyama, los guardias casi la atacan al verla, pensando que era un demonio –tranquilos chicos soy yo, no se asusten- Los guardias hicieron una reverencia –discúlpenos- lea abrieron la puerta y entró rápidamente, se fue directo al jardín, conocía la señora desde pequeña y sabía que le gustaba estar en el jardín, sobre todo en el invierno, que era cuando su jardín tomaba un gran esplendor junto con la ciudad en sí –señora Fuyuyama- la muchacha de cabello blanco largo y sedoso, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y penetrante, su piel también era blanca como la nieve, y su Kimono llevaba bordado el blasón de los Fuyuyama, los copos de nieve y una gran montaña detrás nevada

-bienvenida seas pequeña Azuza- dijo la chica casi sin darse vuelta, solo contemplando el hermoso paisaje –a pesar de tener tus maravillosos poderes de gata no puedes ir muy sigilosa cuando estas apresurada ¿cierto? Deberías de practicarlo- las orejas de Azuza se movieron un par de veces -¿cómo sabes todo eso Yuki-chan- la chica se dio vuelta y se acercó a la pequeña Azuza, bueno, soy igual que tú, y puedo sentir cuando alguien como yo se acerca o despierta mi niña, salgan chicas- de la nieve salieron 3 gatas iguales alas de Azuza, pero todas parecían un tanto más refinadas, o mejor dicho orgullosas –estas chicas me han acompañado desde hace años- Azuza meneó su cola un par de veces y las analizó a todas una por una, se parecían mucho a sus gatos, pero los suyos eran más jóvenes y más grandes, un cuarto de veces más grande –chicos salgan y saluden –los 3 gatos de Azuza se le separaron y se pusieron frente a las gatas –buen día mis señoras es un honor conocerlas- dijo oki kuroneko haciendo una reverencia –¿qué tal chavas?- dijo chibi shironeko, shirokuroneko no dijo nada, el gran gato, molesto por la descortesía de su hermanos los obligó a hacer una reverencia –perdonen a mis hermanos bellas damas- las gatas rieron gentilmente.

Yuki y Azuza los miraban un tanto divertidas –supongo que lo que te trae hasta mi casa es la guerra ¿o no amiga mía?- Azuza asintió –debemos evacuar la ciudad, la hija de la familia de los consejeros ha enloquecido por poder planea asesinarnos- Yuki asintió –ya veo, si no hay opción, Luna- la gran gata de Yuki se acercó –informa a los sirvientes que preparen todos los suministros de la ciudad, y a los mensajeros que reúnan a todo el pueblo comunicándoles que debemos partir, aún nos quedan soldados, diles que los acompañen y que luego se reúnan- la gran gata se fue de un salto –Oki, acompáñala, así se conocerán un tanto más- le guiñó un ojo a su gato negro quien avergonzado y humillado por la risa de sus hermano se fue tras la gata.

* * *

El sol ya estaba volviendo a caer por el horizonte, Azuza estaba en la entrada sur de la ciudadela de los Fuyuyama junto con Yuki, ambas con sus 3 gatos dentro de ellas –ya están retrasadas, solo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo –

Yuki se mantenía quieta de pie, sus orejas de gato se movían en todas dirección al igual que las de Azuza, pero ella estaba más concentrada –aquí llega Mio con su gente- Azuza se dio vuelta, y pudo ver a todo el pueblo Akiyama, venía caminando a toda aprisa, abrigados y con grandes bultos, detrás d ellos las carretas con sus pertenencias y suministros y detrás una fila de soldados a caballo con arcos y blasones, pero no estaba Mio -¿dónde está mi prima?- Yuki señaló un punto en el cielo, a Azuza casi le dio un infarto al ver a su prima en el cielo con un ala demoniaca y otra angelical.

Mio bajó y la abrazó con fuerza- he vuelto ¿y Ritsu?- Azua no contestó, estaba hipnotizada en las alas -¿y eso?- Mio se acarició las alas y luego las hizo desparecer –visita a la caverna- Azuza asintió –comprendo, Ritsu aún no ha llegado- Mio asintió –ya veo, hola Yuki neko…..¿Yuki neko?- Mio se fijó recién en su prima lejana por tradición, estaba igual que Azuza, orejas, manos, patas colas de gato –esto es raro ¿acaso todo el mundo tiene súper poderes?- Azuza asintió -¿no recuerdas que los ancianos dijeron que hubo un tiempo en que todo el mundo poseía habilidades extraordinarias?- Mio asintió, se le había olvidado ese detalle con todo lo que sucedía.

-¡MIOOOOOOOOO¡, SALVAME!- desde el otro lado de la montaña venía Ritsu a todo galope, sola, aparentemente, detrás de ella apreció otra chica a caballo que le perseguí, y detrás de ellas dos venía el pueblo Haruyama, todos con parsimonia y serenidad, excepto los soldados que los cuidaban a ellos y las provisiones, que eran Akiyama, los que los apuraban para que la marcha no fuera tan lenta- Mio desmontó de un salto mientras el caballo corría y se hizo invisible para el resto del mundo menos para Mio que la podía distinguir con facilidad, Ritsu corrió directamente hacia ella y se le pegó como una lapa, se hizo visible tiritando, me persigue una loca pervertida, por favor sálvame- Mio no comprendía, levantó la vista y pudo ver a una Nodoka que se le acechaba con rapidez, la chica desmontó y corrió para saltar hacia Ritsu, pero una patada de Mio la detuvo –n se te ocurra tocar a mi chica Manabe, es mía- la chica se levantó recobrando un poco su compostura –tienes razón prima Mía, lo siento, no debía actuar así y ceder ante mis deseos, te ofrezco mis disculpas y ruego tu perdón Ritsu- Ritsu se había escondido detrás de Mio haciendo pucheros –lo voy a pensar-

Toda rieron un poco, esperaron a que llegara la gente y se pusieron en marcha, hacia la ciudad imperial, donde esperaban encontrar refugio y asilo, A la cabeza de los tres pueblos iban cabalgando Mio, Ritsu y Nodoka, al lado de ellas y montadas en sus gatos gigantes Azuza y Yuki, una rara mezcla de líderes féminas, pero temibles a la hora de la batalla.


	9. llanura del despertar

-Maldición, está comenzando a nevar- maldijo Ritsu sobándose los brazos –esto nos retardar, si no cruzamos el valle del _houou_- convino Mio, enrollándose entre sus ropas para mantener el calor, Azuza y Yuki estaban acurrucadas en sus gatos durante la marcha, Nodoka se había aburrido de cabalgar y decidió ir a su palanquín, las otras chicas no soportaban la mera idea de ser transportadas con ese incómodo vaivén que supondría pasearse en eso, el resto de la comitiva se las arreglaban, por suerte no tenían escases de abrigos gracias a la excelente administración de sus señoras.

El valle del Houou era el escenario de una leyenda antigua de los tiempos de la familia Kisetsuyama, situado entre dos cordones montañosos con una longitud de 30 kilómetros y con una gran salida al mar mucho más al oeste, dividía los antiguos territorios Kisetsuyama de las tierras del emperador, tenía un acceso fácil por la parte de las tierras Kisetsuyama, y gracias a esto no tuvieron mayor problema en cruzar las montañas, pero el otro extremo era mucho más difícil de cruzar, puesto que la única forma de atravesarlo sin escalar era por una llanura muy estrecha para un gran número de personas y con mucho lugares peligrosos, zonas de derrumbes y avalanchas, y más difícil se hacía la travesía si se va con una gran cantidad de gente, pero siempre había una forma de cruzarlo, y más con una guía como Ritsu.

El nombre del valle se debe a un ave mítica, el Houou, era una hermosa ave de cuatros colores, verde amarillo, blanco y naranjo. El ave habitaba por ese valle en tiempos de paz y prosperidad, pero cuando se dividió la montaña, el ave desapareció sin dejar rastro, desde esos tiempos se presume que solo regresará a la tierra el día en que la paz vuelva.

La luz era como de medio día, o quizás media tarde, debido a las nubes no se podía distinguir muy bien, pero todos tenían claro algo, el valle se tendría que cruzar ese día costase lo que costase.

Cuando llevaban 3 horas de viaje se ordenó un alto para dar de comer a los caballos atender a los ancianos y a los niños, reparar las carretas y alimentarse ellos mismos, se levantaron unas tempranas tiendas y sobre rocas hicieron hogueras para calentar agua y alimentos.

En una tienda, ubicada delante de todas estaban las 4 líderes –Mio el clima es preocupante, mi familia se ha dedicado a estudiar el paso de las estaciones y su comportamiento en especial el invierno, esta noche debemos llegar hasta el siguiente cordón de montañas para refugiarnos, apenas si llevamos 15 kilómetros y el día acabará pronto- dijo Yuki, apoyada en su gran gata, Mio asintió con aire pensativo, estaba tapada con una manta junto con Ritsu, Nodoka ardía en celos pero no los demostraba y solo se limitaba a comer conservas de productos primaverales.

Solo se detuvieron 45 minutos, los soldados apresuraron a la gente para partir lo antes posible, todos ayudaron y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban en marcha.

El promedio de tiempo que les habría de tomar el trayecto era d horas, cálculos hechos a base de los viajes de Ritsu en su trabajo de espía y asesina a sueldo, la marcha era rápida a pesar de la cantidad de gente que iba, por fin se estaban acercando a las montañas y la llanura cuando un silbido en el aire alertó a Mio, Ritsu, Azuza y Yuki, la flecha alcanzó a una mujer que estaba encargada de cuidar a unos niños directo en el pecho, la sorpresa los dejó a todos impactados menos a cuatro –TODOS DISPERSENSE, MUEVANSE AHORA- bramó Mio, al tiempo que desplegaba unas alas angelicales en su espalda y subía rápidamente para poder divisar los atacantes, pero la nieve no le permitía ver bien, y el viento no le permitía escuchar correctamente, en ese momento una flecha la alcanzó en el estómago y cayó en picada al suelo.

Todos estaban impactados, al segundo siguiente una pequeña lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer, todos corrían desesperados, las flechas alcanzaron a muchos inocentes, mujeres, niños, ancianos, caballos, Ritsu estaba petrificada, a Mio la habían alcanzado una flecha directamente, y si la flecha no la había matado la caída de seguro sí –Ritsu, Ritsu muévete Ritsu, las flechas vienen desde la montaña, apresúrate- Ritsu no se movió, Azuza estaba desesperada tratando de reanimarla, Yuki tomó el mando de la situación –LOS SOLDADOS QUE ESTEN CON VIDA, PROTEJAN A LOS DEMÁS, TRATEN DE REFUGIARSE DONDE PUEDAN, BAJO LAS CARRETAS CADAVERES DE ANIMALES, LO QUE SEA YA- Ritsu caminó directamente hacia donde estaba Mio, sus alas se habían recogido y la estaban cubriendo la espalda, el blanco inmaculado comenzó a mancharse de rojo, y sus ojos carecían de toda vida en una cabeza colgante careciente de un cuello sano que la afirmase -MIOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUÉ MIO?- .

Ritsu abrasó a su amada con fuerza llorando con amargura, Ritsu escuchó otra flecha que venía hasta ella y la atrapó antes de que le tocara la sien –AZUZA, VEN CON TU GATO, DEBEMOS SUBIR- Azuza se subió a su gran gato y corrió hasta Ritsu, acto seguido oki kuroneko se fue en saltos hasta llegar a la montaña, la subió con una agilidad temible, Ritsu pudo ver a los asesinos cuando el gran gato estaba en el aire, eran apenas cien de ellos, pero expertos con el arco y la flecha, todos llevaban el sello de los Kotobuki en sus espaldas, Ritsu se bajó del gato de un salto y calló entre todos.

-Tomemos una copa en el infierno bastardos- se multiplicó por 20, mató a todos cuanto se le cruzaban, lanzó todos sus cuchillos arrojadizos a los cuellos de su enemigos, luego sacó el sable que le había regalado Azuza, era ligero pero firme, fácil de manipular y con un filo destellante, le cortó la cabeza a todos los que agonizaban, nunca le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus víctimas, por muy pérfidas que fuesen, una muerte rápida e indolora era lo que le gustaba dar, parecía que no quedaba nadie con vida, reagrupó a sus clones –AZU…- una flecha le atravesó la garganta quedándose incrustada, Ritsu se desmayó al instante.

-Ritsu, despierta Ritsu- Ritsu abrió los ojos, estaba otra vez en su casa, de niña, en la ciudad Akiyama, se sentó para ver quién la llamaba, no había nadie, excepto una señora de unos 40 años, pero sumamente hermosa, su piel era blanca como el papel, sus labios finos y sus rasgos agradables a la vista, llevaba un kimono blanco inmaculado, y su cabello era negro y liso que le llegaba hasta los tobillos -¿quién eres tú?- la señora sonrió –soy una vida tuya muy pasada, de los tiempos en que las 8 islas estaban recién naciendo, mi nombre es Kannon- Ritsu se impactó al oír ese nombre –Kannon, ¿la misericordiosa? ¿la diosa?- Kannon asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de Ritsu con sus dedos finos -¿pero cómo la diosa de la misericordia puede ser mi antepasado si soy una asesina a sueldo?- Kannon se aclaró la voz –la misericordia no tiene que ver con matar o dejar vivir, consiste en saber quién debe morir, y quién merece vivir, muchas veces esto puede ser algo confuso, para mí lo sigue siendo, pero lo cierto es que existen personas que provocan un mal si un motivo personal aparente, tú misma haz sido acalladora de vidas en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre fue por una causa justa, nunca aceptaste un trabajo sin estudiarlo, nunca matarías a un niño, o harías daño a un animal si no es para sobrevivir, hoy en día los señores como Natsuyama, que ya ha muerto, o Kotobuki, han causado un males a muchas personas sin si quiera conocerlas, o por un deseo ciego de poder-

Ritsu estaba sumamente confundida, a sus ojos, matar era algo malo, pero se debía hacer irremediablemente en el momento –exacto, pero solo cuando es necesario, a veces la única manera de lograr la paz es por la guerra, pero si se llega a ella y se sabe mantener no hay razón alguna para que existan otras, cuando eso suceda, nuestra mascota volverá- en ese momento, por la ventana de la habitación de Ritsu entró un ave de 4 colores, blanco, verde, amarillo y naranjo –Este es el houou, solo regresa cunado existe la paz, y esta solo se logrará cuando tú con tus amigas logren derrocar a los Kotobuki, ahora despierta, quítate la flecha de la garganta, y ayuda a los heridos-

Ritsu abrió los ojos se miró la garganta, no estaba la flecha, en su lugar había otra cicatriz plateada, en su pecho estaba una Azuza llorando con sus garras afuera y mancadas de sangre, había asesinado cruelmente al ejecutor de Ritsu apenas lo pudo ver, se fusionó con okikuroneko y el pobre infeliz no tuvo oportunidad.

–Vaya vaya, la gatita sabe pelear- dijo Ritsu en tono burlón, Azuza dio un salto y luego abrazó a Ritsu con alegría –Ritsu, estas viva ¿pero cómo?- Ritsu se encogió de hombros –no lo sé, pero ahora, necesito que me lleves abajo, a ver a los heridos- .

Azuza separó a oki kuroneko de su cuerpo y bajaron a toda velocidad, Ritsu fue primero con Mio, ver a su amada muerta en el suelo le dio una pena tremenda –cálmate, eres Kannon, puedes hacerlo- se dijo para sí misma, enderezo el cuello roto de Mio, respiró hondo, cerró su ojos y una luz azulada la rodeó volviéndose más y más grande hasta cubrir casi todo el valle, la herida de Mio se estaba cerrando y la sangre desapareciendo, al igual que todo aquel que estaba bajo la luz, La luz comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, todas las gentes Akiyama, Fuyuyama y Haruyama habían resucitado y se habían curado de sus heridas y se estaban poniendo en pie poco a poco, Mio tosió un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca y abrió los ojos -¿estoy viva?- No puedo decir más porque Azuza y Ritsu la estaban abrasando con fuerza –chicas, me vais a romper la espalda- Ritsu y Azuza soltaron a la chica -¿cómo es que estoy viva?- Azuza señaló a Ritsu –al parecer posee poderes de curación, y auto regeneración, me asustó demasiado cuando despertó después de que le llegara una flecha en el cuello- Ritsu sonrió y le mostró a Mio la cicatriz en el cuello, Mio le dio un golpe en la cabeza –tonta, debes cuidarte más- Ritsu hizo un puchero –Mo-chan también murió así que estamos iguales- todas rieron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a reunir a sus gentes, todos agradecían con reverencias a Ritsu, y los caballos revividos y curados se mostraban enérgicos y felices.

No perdieron el tiempo y continuaron su marcha, cuando la luz se estaba acabando ya habían cruzado con éxito una parte de la llanura que desembocaba en un gran círculo al aire libre entre unas y otras montañas, pero ya podían hacer un refugio, los soldados hicieron una improvisada empalizada para proteger el campamento del viento que soplaba desde el oeste, el cielo extrañamente se había despejado y ya no habría nevazón, todas las carpas estaban formadas en un círculo alrededor de una gran hoguera con motivo de fiesta, la gente se sentía feliz por contar con tales líderes tan poderosas y benévolas para con ellos, eran increíbles y todas tenían poderes increíbles, quizás que poderes tendría la señora Manabe de los Fuyuyama.

Las líderes estaban apartadas de la fiesta, analizando el terrible ataque –esto es increíble, Mugi sospechó que vendríamos por aquí, pero por el número de soldados que contó Ritsu no creo que haya creído que llegaríamos tan lejos, eso nos puede tranquilizar por un lado, además cruzando esta llanura comienzan las tierras del emperador, pero por otro lado, Mugi comenzará a darnos caza muy pronto, no creo que vaya a esperar 2 días más, es necesario que convenzamos al emperador que nos ayude a derrocarla, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que nos tomará cruzar la llanura Ritsu?- Ritsu hizo unos cálculos mentales –no más allá de un día si vamos rápido y comiendo de pie mientras marchamos, y si no hay ninguna avalancha en el camino- Las chicas asintieron, todas prestaban atención a la discusión, todas menos Nodoka que estaba más preocupada de comer y poder irse a dormir a su preciado palanquín, que era lo más cómodo que tenía en esas condiciones.

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu, junto con Yuki se encargaron de despertar a todo el mundo apenas naciera el nuevo sol para que no tuvieran tanto frío, ya habían calentado agua para que entraran en calor, aunque otro preferían tomar un buen trago de vino de arroz a tomar un té.

Tomaron una cesta con panes de arroz y los comenzaron a repartir cuando las llamó Mio -Ritsu, Yuki, dejen eso y vengan por favor- las chicas le pasaron la cesta a unos soldados que estaban por allí paveando.

-Dinos Mio, ¿qué pasa?- Mio estaba contemplando las montañas que estaban delante de ellas, no eran muy grandes ni agudas, pero eran largas y necesitarían una escolta más grande, no podían depender de los poderes de curación de Ritsu permanentemente, aunque no creía que Mugi se hubiera atrevido a enviar guerreros a las tierras del emperador –necesito que vayáis por delante, aviséis al emperador de la situación y tratéis de convencerlo, te lo pido a ti Ritsu que conoces estas tierras y a ti Yuki porque la agilidad y experiencia de tu gata la hacen más confiable que oki kuroneko-

Azuza estaba dando de comer a su gran gato y le acariciaba el pelaje y detrás de las orejas cuando oki kuroneko estornudó -¿qué te pasa cariñito, estas enfermo? ¿Has cogido un resfriado?- le preguntó Azuza colocando su frente en la del gato para luego besarla, el gato se sonrojó –n-n-no es nada, de seguro alguien estaba hablando de mi-

Ritsu y Yuki asintieron está bien nosotras nos encarga- una Nodoka furiosa salió de su palanquín -¿eh?, eso no es justo, ¿por qué esta princesita de hielo tiene que ir con mi preciosa Ritsu?- Mio le dedicó una mirada asesina a Nodoka quien volvió a su palanquín refunfuñando –esa Manabe, siempre es tranquila y amable, pero se puede volver realmente loca- dijo Mio0 en un susurro solo audible para ellas –no estoy loca- dijo Nodoka enfadada.

Todas quedaron impresionadas –oye, el viento está soplando en su contra, hay nieve, bullicio, hablé en susurros, aun así me puede oír ¿cómo es posible eso?- preguntó Mio confundida, las otras dos chicas se encogieron de hombros –a estas alturas a no me sorprende nada- dijo Ritsu – pero lo más importante, necesito que cumplan esta misión- las chicas asintieron, Yuki sacó a su gran gata y ambas la montaron en un segundo -¿cuánto crees que puedas tardar a esta velocidad?- le preguntó Mio a Ritsu, Ritsu hizo como que calculaba con los dedos –unos minutos quizás- Mio sonrió –cuídala por favor, ella es muy importante para mí, Yuki- le dijo Mio a su prima –no te preocupes, está en buenas manos- Mio asintió, luego abrasó con más fuerza a Ritsu y la besó con pasión –por favor cuídate- Ritsu asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le fascinaba ver a Mio, una sonrisa tan jovial despreocupada, confiable y hermosa.

Ritsu sentía el lomo de Luna más delgado que el de oki kuroneko, pero era más fuerte y más firme, su velocidad no se comparaba con la de oki kuroneko, pero tenía mejores reflejos, prácticamente no tomaron la llanura que serpenteaban por medio de las montañas, si no que avanzaron en línea recta por sobre las montañas.

-Vaya, sí que eres unida a Mio- el comentario tomó por sorpresa a Ritsu -¿qué?- Luna estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba –que eres muy unida a ella, y al parecer la has cambiado, no, no al parecer- hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba con un aire melancólico –Mio ha cambiado gracias a ti, y mucho- Luna dio un gran salto y por fin salieron de las montañas -antes, ella siempre nos mostraba afecto, pero nunca de una manera coloquial y alegre, siempre nos trataba con dureza y con firmeza, como a un montón de niñatos a los que no se les debe mal criar, yo visitaba a Mio constantemente, la noticia de la muerte de sus padres me llegó una semana después, junto con la noticia de que la señora había enloquecido de soledad y había secuestrado a una plebeya, pero nunca mencionaron que esa "plebeya" eras tú- dijo, Yuki –eres única y especial Ritsu, de alguna forma, siento que tú y yo nos conocemos desde mucho antes-

Luna se había detenido, estaban frente a las puertas de la gran capital, unos muros de piedra constantemente vigilados por los mejores guardianes de palacio, aunque Ritsu sabía que los podía pasar sin ninguna dificultad sui lo quería así.

Tocaron la gran puerta de la ciudadela, abrió una chica de cabello marrón oscuro con ropas sumamente elegantes y el cabello tomado en un moño alto y elegante en lo alto de su cabeza.


	10. Ciudad Capital

Ritsu quedó sorprendida por quién le había abierto la puerta -¿Yui?- la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza –yo no soy Yui, soy su hermanita, Ui- Ritsu asintió -¿sois gemelas?- Ui volvió a negar con la cabeza –no, soy su hermana menor, aunque nos parecemos mucho, pero, por favor, entren, ¿necesitan alguna hostal?- las chicas entraron seguidas por Luna –Ui se dio vuelta y quedó encantada con el gato –kkyaaaaaaaaa es hermosaa-

Se lanzó sobre Luna abrasándola y acariciándola, la gata podría habérsela quitado de un solo manotazo, pero no hizo nada -¿de quién es?- Yuki levantó la mano –te la compro- Yuki negó con la cabeza –lo siento, aunque quisiera no puedo, ella es parte de mí- Ui recién se percató de las características felinas de Yuki, y las acarició –sois personas muy interesante, las hospedaré yo misma-

Ritsu intervino la conversación –espera espera, nosotras estamos aquí con fines diplomáticos –dijo sacando el sello Akiyama que la había regalado Mio –Yuki muéstrale el tuyo- la aludida sacó de su kimono blanco un sello similar Ui sonrió –entonces con mayor razón las hospedaré yo, ya que soy la esposa del emperador- ambas visitantes quedaron boquiabiertas –bueno bueno, si tanto necesitan ver a mi marido apresurémonos- dijo empujando a las visitantes y aprovechando de tocar el suave pelaje de e luna.

Avanzaron por las calles de la capital de las 8 islas expeditamente, y no sin pasar desapercibidas, pesar de que hubiera nieve, la vida en la capital era muy activa, todos los aldeanos conocían a las hermanas Hirasawa, a pesar de ser familia del emperador por el matrimonio de la menor de las hermanas con este, siempre fuer

on cercanas con todos los ciudadanos,, visitándolos y ayudándolos cono todo cuanto pedían, el emperador, Taku Nakamura, era el hijo único del cruel y despiadado ex emperador, Zenko Kikuta.

Taku detestaba la forma cruel de gobernar de su padre y lo detestaba a él, por eso decidió tomar el apellido de su madre y no el de su padre, su padre por todo mandaba a colgar de las paredes de la ciudad a los presos, para que murieran lentamente, con los brazos dislocados y picoteados por los cuervos, que se daban festines. Después de la muerte de su padre, Taku mandó a limpiar las paredes, aunque después de 2 décadas de sangre derramada, ya era muy difícil así que mando a ponerle una capa de arcilla blanca a toda la pared.

Todo el consejo y partidarios del emperador se suicidaron cuando Taku envió el cadáver al pueblo para que hicieran con él lo que quisieran, los consejeros fueron tirados a los perros.

Ahora reinaba cierta paz en la ciudad capital, gracias al benévolo nuevo emperador, llevaba 2 años d gobierno y trataba de evitar la guerra a toda costa, aunque nunca pudo hacer comprender a los Natsuyama en el sur, eran simplemente incorregibles, aunque la familia de esas cuatro localidades en esa esplendida montaña era mucho más antigua que la misma familia imperial, confiaba en que la familia Kotobuki lograra hacer algo en esas tierras, que desde siglos eran los consejeros y mediadores en esos lugares, pero después de la gran batalla de los hermanos Akio y Natsu, no pudieron hacer nada y solo optaron por aliarse parcialmente con las familia Akiyama, Fuyuyama, y Haruyama.

Taku estaba sentado en su salón de té favorito, una nueva sala que mandó a construir el año pasado, con un espléndido jardín que lo cruzaba un riachuelo, donde cada tarde en primavera, y verano llegaba una garza a cazar su alimento. Taku rellenó la taza con té de jazmín cuando entró su esposa –Taku, tenemos visitas, dicen que es muy urgente hablar contigo.

Ui se acomodó al lado de su marido, por la puerta entraron Ritsu y Yuki de rodillas y realizaron una reverencia hasta tocar el piso con la frente, las orejas y la cola de Yuki se movían nerviosas, Taku sonrió tristemente –no tenéis por qué hacer eso, por favor levantaos, que me humillareis si no lo hacen- las chicas levantaron la cara, el emperador no daba mayor interés a las características felinas de Yuki.

Ritsu fue la primera en tomar la palabra, sacando el sello Akiyama que Mio le había dado y extendiéndolo hasta el emperador habló –vengo en representación de Akiyama Mio, señora de las tierras Akiyama, mi acompañante es Yuki Fuyuyama, señora de las tierras Fuyuyama, y hemos venido en representación de las 4 ciudades de la montaña, Haruyama, Natsuyama, Akiyama y Fuyuyama- el emperador se sorprendió al ver que venían a nombre de las 4, como si fueran uno solo –El señor Natsuyama ha muerto después de ser hecho prisionero en batalla entre los Natsuyama y los Akiyama y por consecuente los poblados al servicio de los Akiyama, entre los cuales se destacan Haruyama, Fuyuyama y Kotobuki- Ritsu hablaba con un lenguaje digno de una señora de la guerra, Yuki no había dicho nada, a pesar de ser relativamente mayor que Ritsu no tenía tanta experiencia en esos temas, solo había leído de esas historias, además que el emperador la ponía un tanto nervios, Ritsu prosiguió con el resumen –la batalla se produjo por una traición a la paz por parte de os Natsuyama al invadir la ciudad de los Akiyama con ayuda de un doble espía, Arai, muerto también en batalla. Después de la batalla dirigida por la señora Akiyama, la señora Kotobuki, y yo, Tainaka Ritsu, la señora Kotobuki volvió a las tierras Fuyuyama, la cal fue nuestra base y centro de reunión. La señora Akiyama y yo nos dirigimos a las tierras Akiyama para recuperarlas, allí nos enteramos que en el otro lado de la montaña se estaba preparando un numeroso ejército con soldados del continente. Corrimos para llegar con la señora Kotobuki a contarle esta información, pero ella se fue sin autorización con todos nuestros soldados a las tierras Natsuyama, donde todos murieron, todos menos la señora Kotobuki, quién era la gran artífice de todo esto, por medio de una espía logramos enterarnos que la señora Kotobuki quiere hacerse con el control total declarando una posible futura era "Kotobuki".-

El emperador estaba impactado, la chica que tenía ante sí le daba demasiada información –dónde están la señora Akiyama y la señora Kotobuki?- Yuki tomó la palabra –la señora Akiyama está en la llanura de las montañas del valle del Houou con toda nuestra gente, en una huida desesperada por su protección du majestad, y la señora Kotobuki está en las antiguas tierras Natsuyama- El emperador meditaba rápidamente –esto es increíble, ha desaparecido uno de los grandes clanes de las 8 islas –dijo cruzándose de piernas –Permítame corregirle señor, solo murieron los altos mandos del clan Natsuyama, además, por parentesco tenemos muchos primos Natsuyama- dijo Yuki apresuradamente –está bien, pero ¿en qué las puedo ayudar?- Ritsu se aclaró la garganta –necesitamos su protección y que nos ayude a detener a Mugí, antes de que destruya todo cuanto se encuentre, eso incluye esta majestuosa ciudad- El emperador accedió –está bien, las ayudaré personalmente, Ui, por favor, comunícale al general de mi ejército que se prepare, también a la capitana naval, tu hermana, que prepare todas sus naves, zarparan apenas le diga, dile a los sirvientes que preparen mi armadura y mi sable, partiremos hoy mismo a buscarlas, ¿digite que estaban en la llanura del valle del Houou?- le preguntó Taku a Ritsu, la chica estaba fascinada por la agilidad del emperador y por cómo había prestado su ayuda tan rápidamente –sí, están allí cruzándolo- El emperador sonrió, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la puerta del salón de té –nos encargaremos, siéntanse como en su casa, si quieren algo nada más pídanlo- dijo el emperador dándole un sello a cada una –sois mis invitadas de honor, ahora debo partir, hasta luego- Taku salió de la habitación seguida de Ui, las chicas se quedaron en la habitación, Ritsu suspiró y se tiró en el suelo –por fin, estaba nerviosísima- Yuki la miró impresionada –pues no lo notabas- el estómago de Yuki gruñó, la chica se escondió detrás de su cabello blanco –que vergüenza por favor perdóname- Ritsu rio –aprovechemos y comamos algo, de seguro la comida es deliciosa-

En menos de una hora ya estaban listos, salió una gran comitiva de la ciudad, soldados, arqueros, campeones, todos a caballo, el emperador adelante, junto con Ui, que se veía temible con una armadura y en sable en la cintura montada en un caballo, pero siempre mantenía su sonrisa, Ritsu al lado de Ui, y al lado de Ritsu Yuki montada sobre luna –EN MARCHA- gritó el emperador

Cabalgaron unas 2 horas, cuando llegaron a la llanura Ritsu y Yuki se vieron alertadas por ciertos ruidos –maldición, ya llegaron- el emperador no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, hasta que del cielo cayó un demonio con forma femenina, de cabello oscuro y cabello oscuro, el demonio ni si quiera los miró y se adentró otra vez en la llanura, Ritsu se adelantó a todos, en medio del llano, estaba la gente de los clanes de la montaña escapando desesperados, detrás de ellos estaban Mio y Azuza deteniendo las fuerzas de Mugi y Sawako, quienes estaban detrás de todo su ejército sobre palanquines, contemplando la batalla, Mio se había convertido en una demonio y había creado a muchos de sus esbirros a matar a todos los soldados, cuyo número era de temer, y aun así, Ritsu sospechaba que no eran todos, Azuza estaba con sus tres gatos dentro, su boca y sus garras chorreaban sangre, Ritsu se le acercó por detrás sable en mano para degollar a un soldad que se le acercaba por la espalda -¿cuál l es el plan?- preguntó Ritsu deteniendo a otros soldados de un golpe y creando dos clones para ganar más tiempo y poder hablar –esperar a que todos los ciudadano pasen el valle, detenerlos todo lo que podamos y producir un derrumbe y una avalancha- Ritsu sonrió –es un gran plan- mandó a uno de sus clones a informar de la situación al emperador, quién mandó a sus gentes con caballos para apresurar la marcha del numeroso pueblo con sus carretas y todo.

Yuki se les unió a la pelea, unió a luna para sí y comenzó a rasgar gargantas con sus garras, Mugi se mostraba tranquila detrás viendo como mataban a su gente, su sonrisa mostraba una suerte de placer y seguridad, pero también maldad y odio.

Mio está arriba de todos, creando clones para que se lanzaran en picada hacia los soldados, los tomaran y desaparecieran del mundo, sin derramar mucha sangre, estaba esperando el momento preciso, aún quedaba gente en la llanura, bajó para ayudarlos cuando ya n quedaban más de sus gentes e l llanura bajó para reunirse con Azuza, Yuki y Ritsu –chicas ya es hora necesito que se alejen, voy a hacer algo y necesito espacio- las 3 chicas retrocedieron, Mio creó muchos clones para ganar un segundo, los demonios corrieron y volaron hacia sus enemigos, otros tantos se fueron a las alturas, en busca de grandes rocas y acumulaciones de nieve, Mio cerró los ojos, el aura de oscuridad que la rodeaba, que era gélida como el hielo de la Antártida se convirtió en fuego, Mio extendió todas su extremidades de golpe y una pared de un fuego oscuro se formó entre ella y sus adversarios,, lo último que vio antes de que el fuego se volviera muy grueso fue la expresión de sorpresa de Mugi –AHORA- las demonios clones de ella mandaron abajo todas las rocas que pudieron y luego nieve, una pared de 20 metros de altura se formó entre ella y Mugi, Mio apagó el fuego demoniaco y voló por los aires para no ser sepultada viva.

Desde las alturas pudo ver cómo la tropas de Mugi retrocedían y esta, llena de ira se bajaba de su palanquín y de rabia degollaba gente con su sable, gritando y vociferando maldiciones, bajó juntarse con los demás, cuando tocó suelo volvió a su forma humana, y todas la abrazaron –res genial Mio, nadie puede contra ti- dijo Ritsu besándola en los labios –Ritsu tiene razón prima, eres increíble- convino Yuki.

Azuza se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza, pero luego la fuerza se fue perdiendo hasta que cayó al suelo, todas se reunieron alrededor de ella, Ritsu la examinó por todo el cuerpo, no vio nada, le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo de fiebre, su boca aún tenía sangre al igual que sus garras –debe de haberse intoxicado con algo- dijo Ritsu –muchas de las armas de los guerreros pudieron estar envenenadas, basta con que Azuza haya usad o su boca para detener un ataque de espada para que se hubiera envenenado- las orejas de Azuza estaban gachas y su cola floja, su respiración se tornó agitada -¿puedes curarla amor?- le preguntó Mio poniéndole las manos en los hombros –veré que puedo hacer- cerró los ojos y puso las manos en el estómago de Azuza, la luz azulada volvió a nacer, pero esta vez más pequeña y concentrada, Azuza emitió un agudo grito de dolor, dio varias vueltas y convulsiones hasta que se calmó, su tono de piel volvió a ser natural y su respiración pausada, pero no despertó, si no que se quedó dormida.

Yuki ordenó a luna cargar a Azuza, las chicas aún estaban dentro de la llanura y caminaron lentamente para no perturbar a Azuza -¿y cómo os fue en las negociaciones?- preguntó Mio tratando de olvidar la horrible imagen de Azuza gritando de dolor –Ritsu miró hacia adelante, estaban por salir –mejor que lo veas tu misma Mio-.

Delante de ellas se extendía una gran cantidad de soldados, más la gente de Mio, que era socorrida por todos, a Mio se le llenó de jolgorio el corazón, era increíble, el emperador se le acercó e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en el caballo –señora Akiyama, será un placer enorme trabajar con usted, y toda su interesante gente- dijo sonriendo el emperador señalando a las 3 chicas a sus espadas, Mio hizo una reverencia profunda –el placer es todo mío señor, y un gran honor que me ayude-

Regresaron a la ciudad rápidamente, sin detenerse, aunque estaba anocheciendo, no era necesario porque ya estaban en tierras imperiales y con un bloqueo de roca y nueve al único acceso terrestre a esas tierras, las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron de dos en dos para que entraran, la gente los recibía como héroes, las hostales se abrieron para hospedar a todos los nuevos, recién llegados de tierras sureñas, Mio ofreció todos los productos que llevaban como ofrenda para el emperador, quién los acepto, pero con la condición de devolverles el doble cuando pudieran retornar a sus tierras.

En la ciudad se organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar la llegada de los 3 clanes a la ciudad, todos participaban excepto Yuki, Mio y Ritsu que acompañaban a Azuza, aguardando a que despertara, Nodoka estaba en la habitación que le había dado el emperador y se fue a dormir.

Del pasillo del palacio se escucharon pisadas rápidas y ruidosas, sobre todos para las 3 chicas, cuyo oído, olfato y visión eran mucho más desarrollados que los del resto, la puerta corredera se abrió y una preocupadísima Yui entró en la habitación, se abalanzó sobre Azuza abrasándola y llorando –Azuza despierta despierta- Ritsu le tocó el hombro –señora Hirasawa- Yui la miró con la cara chorreada de lágrimas y mocos –se pareja solo está dormida- Yui se rascó la nuca sonrió –je je je, supongo que exageré un poquitín- Azuza se levantó tras ella y la golpeó en l cabeza con la mano peluda y blanda –en efecto, y me despertaste, Yui tonta- dijo dándole la espalda a su novia y haciendo mohines de enfado.

Todas rieron de buena gana, ya más tranquilas, menos Yui que estaba arrodillada frente a Azuza pidiendo disculpas, la cola de Azuza se movió hacia los lados, diciendo no, Yui no había notado la cola, ni las orejas, ni las manos por la oscuridad pero ahora las veía –Azuza ha evolucionado en Azu-nyan- dijo tomando la cola de Azuza y tirándola suavemente, Azuza dio un grito de dolor –GGGHHHH- fue lo único que salió de su boca junto con una expresión de enfado, se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta corredera de un portazo, Yui se quedó llorando –buuu buuuu Azu-nyan me odia- la chicas volvieron a reír, todas sabían que el enfado de Azuza era temporal, siempre era así, además que siempre mencionaba lo adorable que era Yui a todas.

Mio suspiró y se acomodó en el piso –al fin estamos seguras y las cosas se están arreglando, Ritsu ven aquí me siento un poco sola- Ritsu se le acercó, Yuki solo se limitó a salir de la habitación, no tenía sueño, así que decidió dar un paseo, salió del palacio y escaló con la agilidad digna de un gato la pared del palacio hasta llegar a la parte más alta del tejado, allí se quedó contemplando la última luna llena del año –cielos, esto es de locos, ojalá mi esposo estuviera aquí- el esposo de Yuki había desaparecido hacía muchos años, no se sabía nada de él, pero como las tierras de ella se pasaban de mujer a mujer, no tuvo problemas para que la dejasen gobernar en paz, el emperador le recordaba de cierta forma a su esposo, Takashi, una lágrima asomó de su ojo, se la iba a secar con su pata, pero una mano se le adelantó –hola Yuki, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Yuki se dio vuelta, era su esposo –TAKASHI ERES TU- Yuki se colgó del cuello del chico, que perdió el equilibrio en el techo en bajada, pero logró mantenerse en pie –si soy yo amor- Yuki estaba llorando -¿por qué tardaste tanto?- El chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes abrazó a su esposa con fuerza –debí contarte esto hace mucho tiempo, por favor siéntate-

Yuki se sentó en el tejado, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Takashi, su cola se movía contenta –yo soy miembro de la tribu, me desaparecía cuando en mi último trabajo me ordenaron asesinar a un señor feudal del continente, pero me atraparon, logré escapara, crucé la mayoría del mar a nado, pero luego el barco de Hirasawa Yui me recogió y me trajo con el emperador, que en ese entonces era el padre de Taku, él me quería asesinar, pero Taku vio algo en mí, y me ocultó entregando a otro pobre desgraciado en mi lugar, tiempo después de vivir en secreto Taku me pidió un trabajo, asesinar a su padre de manera que pareciera natural, aún conservaba mis cápsulas de veneno, solo le mezcle un poco en el vino y murió- Yuki l abrazaba con fuerza –apenas me enteré que estabas con los recién llegados te estuve buscando por todos los tejados de la ciudad, sé lo mucho que te gustan, y recordé que siempre subías con tus gatos a la parte más alta, así que vine aquí- Takashi abrazó a su esposa con fuerza –me has hecho mucha falta tonto- dijo Yuki escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio, el chico le acarició la cabeza y se la besó- perdóname, pero desde ahora, ya no nos volveremos a separar.


End file.
